


Transformers - Making a difference

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Missouri - Freeform, Original Fan Fiction, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning isn't always perfect. and, sometimes Transformers aren't fictional. This is about a universe where Transformers exist, and, one TransFan has a backstory in it.|This was written a long time ago, in 2011. Some of it has been edited.If you have the courage to read it and determination, then you are really strong. And that means you have the courage to enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chance

A typical solar cycle at the Autobot Academy went usual for Autobot Cadets, except for four cadets outside searching for very important data pad. Previously, four cadets known much as Sentinel, Elita One, and Optimus planned for Archa Seven, the rumored planet to have high grade energon in a old abandoned Decepticon warship. Their plan never came into action from Thunderarm telling their teacher and sent with them to help find the data pads.

“You just **had** to bring the plan for Archa Seven up, Thunderarm!” A blue, orange, gray, and black trimmed, snow plow mech complains in a mist their own predicament really not even thought for any such of way to happen till Thunderarm otherwise barged in.

“I did what I told you a few solar cycles ago Sentinel.” The red, black,and young gray Honda van cross his arms sighing heavily looking down to the slab of scraps beneath his foot, shaking his helmet as the optics were offlined. “You were planing for Archa Seven One, so I stopped it from ever happening nor did you chicken me out from doing so.”

“I didn’t even hesitate to think you would tell our teacher Kup.” Elita One frowns joining the conversation. Her armor appears to be yellow and navy blue and a pony tail could be seen attached to her helmet; her skin appears to be turquoise. “You totally surprised me, Optimus, and Sentinel.” Behind Elita, without even knowing as she spoke, there was a slight movement in the rubble debris ten miles away from the three bots. There was a slight taller mech consisting of red and blue armor with his vehicle mode to be a Cybertronian truck standing nearby the other cadets. Nobody heard this slight sound or heard a movement. Slowly, a little sparkling sized hand with lion fur colors on top and Autobot like femme fingers reached out of the rock which covered the top of the protecting shelter.  Dark, gray-blue hazel optics blinked curiously, in a instant, the femme could feel its stomach growling hungrily from hardly a scrap of food remaining in her hiding place in the past solar cycle after two weeks left by her family during the war.

“Ma...Mama?” The sparkling speaks in Japanese and Chinese wandering her optics around. “Chichi? (Dad)...Dia? (Little brother)... Ane?!(Big sister)” She shook terrified with energon tears beginning to form on the tips of her optics and the sobs gradually turned into frightened wails of being alone stranded in the protecting shelter.

“What are we out to find?” Optimus asks from wondering what they were looking for. It would be hard to be believe some glitch head intentionally took an artifact, energon, gear, upgrades, data pads of top secretive data, experiments, illegal downloads, or any such high top class item nearly in its faded area-but still useful enough to be directed back as an extensive and effect weapon against the Autobots.

“A large amount of data pads holding one of the top valuable information on our own planet of course!” Thunderarm answers the optimistic mech.

“Piles, piles, and piles of data pads are easy to spot around here.” Optimus says in a easy-as-energon-pie manner turning himself to Elita. “Remember that one time when we were out and some of other cadets writing pads?”

“Yes, I do.” The Autobot femme giggles remembering their romantic night that occurred a few solar cycles ago. “You were certainly making a joke about them all easily spot.” Sentinel rolls his optics looking to a pile of smilier structured piles of data pads, only they were not the actual versions of data pads that the four were sent out to search for.  

All of a sudden, a distinctive lowly whimpering and sobbing cries came to Sentinel’s audios as a flying angry wasp chasing a target, and the snow plow winces a little. But then the sounds grew louder while he became closer to the nearby the small sized sparkling shelter. _Oh my Primus! Is there a loudmouth out here?!_ Sentinel pounds in his helm, frankly, not in the mood to deal a loud mouth cadet pretending to be a sparkling. The flat bed truck walks some three miles before long, the sound became a sparkling femme cry stranded alone at a good decent eight miles away. “Am I imaging a femme sparkling crying?” Sentinel says out loud, feeling like looking for the data pads was a rerun of a certain time in his period, which in turn, felt more reliving it a second time. Merely a second chance for a past re-change.

“No.” Optimus stops what he was doing to finally realize that a sparkling was crying. “I hear exactly the same thing.”

“A sparkling in the old War Zone side of Cybertron?!” Elita exclaims. “How can a sparkling survive in such a place for this long?”

“Probably there was left over low grade energon in where it was hidden.” Thunderarm begins to walk towards the source of the cries in attempt to not bring the crier back to the Academy.  Instead, he plans to take the little one to the Decepticon’s care other than the Autobot’s care and trace of English trait passed through his own speech.   _I will be the first Decepticon ever to drag in a new recruit and place the bot into Decepticon care before being old enough for training!_ The mech thinks with a devious smirk within him.

    “I’ll go see it first since I heard it before you!” Sentinel remarks transforming into his Cybertronian snow plow, flat bed truck mode and drives off faster than Thunderarm enough that the mech went in circles.

“Hey!” Thunderarm retorts following Sentinel in his vehicle mode, driving off to the flat bed truck gaining on miles and speed towards the source of the crying. _Come on go faster HeatStroke!_ He encourages himself to push the speed limit of his Cybertronian Honda van mode. “I’m catching up there first!” Thunderarm exclaims speeding up.   
    Sentinel laughs speeding up, bumping over parts belonging to once online Cons and Bots laying about the empty battle field. Sentinel dodges a loose online servo in the pile that he nearly ran into before he response back to Thunderarm’s comment at five miles away from the cry source Sentinel nearly crashed into a giant big pile of decomposed bodys, there was only one online servo sticking out of the piles.The other car and truck stopped their driving to back up to see the hanging servo out of piles and piles and piles of unknown matter.

::We’ll catch up in a few astroseconds.:: Optimus tells Sentinel through his audio receiver caller.

::Checking up a lose servo are you two?:: Sentinel responds with a slight tone, showing a bit of knowing.

::Yes,at least we will get something out of it.::

::Ok bye.::

“The femme is nearly to the brink  of offline.” Elita says plain the femme down to the ground, gently seeing scar features including cracks, holes, dents, bents, and a tear stain on one part of the dirty, light blue armor. “Who are you and why were you left to death?”

“A actual victim of the great war...” Optimus said amazed at the amount damage covering all around the small femme, who’s skin appears to be icy blue.

“W..indFi..st... I...wa...nted...to...be left... by MidReaper...for a peaceful, none suffering death..” The femme merely finishes her sentence very weakly from her amount of dangerous wounds covering her body.  
    “MidReaper?” The two cadets look to each other a bit confused over the name of a unknown Decepticon, never heard of before.

“Once a Bot...N...o...w...Con.” WindFist’s colors began to fade dark gray with her body starting to become more numb to every part. “You...know it’s...him if there’s...a...dark pale yellow, dark...white-blue armored, an...d... dark magenta skin jeep.” Her voice became smaller and quieter as dark gray became more consuming of Wind’s armor color and life as the optics were not glowing brightly red as it had used to do back in greater health.  Not so so wounded days of peace between both Autobots and Decepticons.

“”Are you sure about this?” Elita One raises a optic ridge worried about the decepticon femme.

“I...am...” WindFist’s optics shut off for the last cycle ever in her life cycle. The two Autobot cadets watched her in sadness,but, they knew she was in a better place at the All Spark.

::A Decepticon femme just died before us.::

::..You saw a Decepticon femme,Optimus?::

::She didn’t attack us or anything::

::That’s how weak a Decepticon is near to the dea- Oh I hear the sparkling, I am going to hang up right now.::

::Ok:: Sentinel ended the connection then transformed into his robot mode to see a little sparkling servo hanging out of a hole.  It was about one or five orns old in Cybertronain standards. He could see the little sparkling’s optics blink at the sight of him and start to calm down from her big mouth cries. “Where’s your parents?” The long big chin mech takes her out of the hole as he thinks out loud.

    The little lioness looks down beneath her foot, wandering around frightened and feeling a lot of uncertainty about where her parents went or what had happened to them was a big heavy question would be a large one hanging above her little ball sized head.

    _A tall, bigger mech with black and amber-orange armor, even a lion mode, with a mane could be see. His optics were hazel just like his little sweet lioness. “照顾好自己LeoPride. (Take care of yourself LeoPride.)” The Chinese Lionbot drops in some food for her as blasts of explosions goes off behind him. His optics winced feeling a large tug on his spark. But without fail, he limps back to a small group consisting of a Mother Pretender and some two older offspring._

 

“Do you have a family like Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Aunt, Uncle, Grandparent, Sister-in-law, Brother-in-law, or any one?” Sentinel tries to get a reasonable answer from a little, Chinese sparkling.   

“李歐梵督察.....(Lee... Leo...Pide..) LeoPride.”  Little Pride speaks in half English.

    “What planet are you from?” Sentinel scratches his helm without a single clue in what language the femme just spoke out. “Oh so your name is Leopride? I will just call you Pride for short, and I am Sentinel.”  
    “S-Sentinal?” Pride tilts her helm.

    “There’s no ‘A’ at the end of Sentinel.” The snowplow shakes his helm laughing, amused of her misunderstand pronunciation of his name given to him when he began at the Autobot Academy.

    “Sent? Senty?” The femme giggles in the palm of his servo looking up to the mech more grown up than her-not completely grown up but in such a way to have a code with his other friends.Broken Lance, this meant he was deep trouble.  
    “No Bot has ever called me ‘Sent’ or ‘Senty’ before.” The snow plow tickles the little femme, smiling warmly, watching Pride break into a hysterical, sparkling laughter.“You are so adorable.” Sentinel adds on a good friendly manner.

    “Who’s adorable?” The red, black, and gray Honda stands at a cleared doorway design, acting as a entrance to another section of destroyed Cybertron.  Rubble, parts, helms, legs,and once living parts were beneath his giant leg standing there to keep the red mech up. A devious smirk appeared across his faceplate, getting a different perspective of Sentinel in his view. “I didn’t think I would hear this from you.”

    “Leopride.” Sentinel’s smile changed into a frown as he had turned his head to the Honda. “What made you think that?”

    “Never seen you say it to any sparkling that we all have seen so far during the Academy.” Thunder answers him, watching the little one tries to climb up Sentinel’s shoulder armor.

“Senty~!” The little lioness tries climbing up onto Sentinel to get behind his metal orange and gray guards being a big little scared cat she is. “I-I am afraid of Scarface.”

Then Sentinel raised a optic ridge.“Scarface?” He says without a clue who Leopride meant. “There’s no Scarface here-just one of the cadets from the Academy known to be Thunderarm.” Something fishy seems to be going around, Thunderarm, for about five stellar cycles or three stellar cycles; usually suspicions around Thunderarm faded away as cycles went by, except when it came to chatting about the latest gossip or news,he brought in the tension and status of two Cybertronians known as Copperbrand and Wolfnight.

 _Good Primus, It’s the ninja lion and the femme’s sparkling._ Thunderarm thinks to himself. _I thought I offlined him before he could protect that little pretender mate of his and family._ “Why is a femme sparkling afraid of me?” He raises an optic ridge as if not knowing why LeoPride appeared to be fearing him.

“I don’t know why,” Sentinel starts to say holding little cowardly LeoPride curled into the middle of his servo’s palm. “This very unusual that a sparkling is afraid without even knowing you, I guess.” The snowplow turns his body away from the shelter before a large metal ball scrap tumbled downwards directly at the hide out.

 _I do know indeed why... Maybe I can get something out of her._ Thunderarm considers a alternative use for Leopride. _I could extract a different version of her out of DNA or a little experiment; I will do this when we are both alone without Sentinel pulling an all night-er._ “Sentinel, You got her out at the right nenosecond.” Thunderarm points out right at the crashing scrap metal circle gaining on speed then finally landed on top of what had turned into a demolished little building without any quality version to be reused again.

Sentinel already got nine either six steps away from the crash site-leaving him without any sight of bruises or objects dug in his body from any scraps sticking out of some part that would coricentally have a hole with the metal peak hang out. LeoPride shook in his servo in fear from a crash noise out of what used to be a safe place for Pride to be online otherwise til found inside the rubble shelter. “There’s no reason to be afraid,I got you.” The long big chin mech tells the shaking LeoPride. “You are safe with me.”

“That has got to be the sweetest comment you ever said to one bot.” Optimus spoke out as a amused smile could be seen while strolling in as his blue servo was laced together with Elita one’s servo in a bunch;Elita giggles over Sentinel’s sweet soothing comment down to a afraid little figure in the palm of his servo. “Literately.”

“I know right?” ThunderArm agreed with Optimus. “The little femme is scared of me for some odd reason..”

“Scared?”Optimus answers surprised then walks towards Sentinel holding the little cowerdly sparkling. “Must have a good reason to be so frightened.” The truck lowers his optics downwards at Leopride’s height and size, energon tears had stained her puffy little child cheeks,Lioness tail could be seen hanging out from the back,and certainly a weird odd creature sitting in Sentinel’s large big black gray servo.

“She calls me ScarFace.”

“Yet,you don’t have any scars on your faceplate or anywhere to be exact.”

“Really Sentinel..? I remember him obtaining a scar on the back of his helm.” Elita adds into the conversation between the three mechs taking place right before a little sparkling.

“Yes.” Sentinel says shifting his optics down to LeoPride-Instead after Optimus saw the femme, She appeared to be wearing a black and amber-orange baby dress with the pointer being Amber-Orange leaving shoulder guards to be the same color and the outside of the three designs were plainly black ; The skin which used to be black appeared to be flesh,long dark rich brown hair streaks starting to grow reaching shoulder length, Pride’s eyes were perfectly round with Hazel pupils, and lastly..She appeared to be breathing perfectly fine like a healthy living organisim.

“Woah..What kind of creature is this?” Elita curiously asks gently using her servo to touch Pride’s long fabric baby toddler dress feeling so comfortable for some organic to wear. “Can it be possible that this is a..?”

    “..Pretender,” Sentinel finishes Elita’s sentence then started thinking. _If she’s a Pretender..Leopride will have to be raised by her own related kind,She’s far too  small to be raised as a transformer._ “That’s afraid of Thunder for some reason.”


	2. Briely to the past

   **Steller cycles during the great wars start..**

**** **_A dark gray and dark orange beige corvette mech appearing to be 18 vorns old stood his foot on a left over piece from a broken building of cybertron,although, in his servos grip was a old fashioned knife with a brown handle. two orange horns stood out from his helm first with the handles going west two inches then the tips heading north sharply,the same for his sticking out metal beside his cheek plating,he had a orange arrow mark going down his metal plating towards the spiked accessories on top of his dark beige orange pelvic plating,around his neck appeared to be a dark gray necklace with beige orange sharp spikes sticking out._ **

**_“Got my own weapon finally.” The mech says smirking looking at the knifes relfection admiring its novelty structure. The young mech actually stood on top of a remaining corpse from a dead transformer;behind him was a online transformer heading his direction,but oh primus, this bot appeared to be ticked off at him._ **

**_“Hey Kid!” The older mech with a mode of a cybertronian Pharaoh dog walks up to him then punches him at the gut. “That's for offlining my little cybertronian friend there.”_ **

**** **_The young mech groans getting himself back up while his optics winced in pain from being punched so hard at the gut. “So easy to kill Cybertronians.” He smirks bringing himself up. “The names Avenger-not Kid.” He adds in a snarl at the phaorah tall epic bulky built mech._ **

**** **_“You sound just like Megatron.” The dog mech narrows his optics towards Avenger, he noticed right away about not a single sign of a decepticon insagnia on his back nor front._ ** _So where he did get the red optics from?_ **_The mech thought._ **

**** **_“Turns out that my father is DeLink, You must have heard about him.” Avenger answers him coming up holding his knife in a big tight grip with tone of self confidence. “Either you didn’t fight him yet or have not ran into him.”_ **

**** **_“Him?” The mech raises a optic ridge. “Does this happen that your mother is a decepticon known to be RonaSoul?”_ **

**** **_“Yes.” Avenger begins to evualate him from his werwolf structured apperance. “you know her?”_ **

**** **_“As Houndimus,Leader of the WereFormers, I pratically known her since she had been constructed by Primus.” Houndimus answers the shorter mech. “I am older you by many decades,I have seen this life time relive,and I know whats going to happen once you encounter your dad.”_ **

**** **_“What do you mean?” Venger said in a surprised tone not catching a single winkle of any elderly appearerance;Houndimus’s optics were a vivid neon green,the skin of his was black-leaving his fur to be dark gray with patches of white at some areas._ **

**** **_“I mean,I knew your name from the start, and the other version of you is more of a autobot then a decepticon in the universe of Shattered Glass.”_ **

**** **_“Shattered..What?”_ **

**** **_“Shattered Glass.” the mech smiles softly. “You were just like a good version of your mother and-I think since I have not met him- your father.”_ **

**** **_“How do you know this?” Avenger got ready to fight in his fighting pose, the wires connecting to different parts in preparation of fight, and spark began to prepare for fighting energy._ **

**** **_“You want the answer?” The elderly mech smirks. “I will tell you over my offline body-but I am not alone, my son will take my place and find you will be facing his wrath.”_ **

**** **_“Whatever.” Avenger mutters underneath his breath and struck the werewolf’s back. “This is just the start,Old Wolf Timer.”_ **

**** **_“Not for me it is.” Houndimus forces a little smile. “Nor for you, this will repeat for many decades but your choice just broke an perpetual lifetime interuption.” The mech surprises the younger decepticon by dodging his stabs stealthy as if he knew Avengers moves by spark and memory._ **

**** **_Venger staggered back to to a boulder wounded a bit at his shoulder as he contemplated how quick the elder dodged his long thin knife strikes. “Enough with the mind games!” Avenger yells leaping to land his leg on the mech then He deepened the heel of his foot into Houndimus head before Avenger struck his knife through the Wereformers chestplate armor, through the spark chamber, and to the big elderly green mass shaped much of a living spark. The corvette twists his knife harder into Houndimus’s elderly spark channelling large amounts of agony and pain._ **

**** **_“Good try Avenger.” Houndimus says smirking as he clawed at Vengers arms deeply,however, no fur or any sort of animal DNA was driven through his body as if being a mech protected by inherited gene from either of his parents;The Phaoroh drops the mech onto the floor halfway expecting him to get back up for his own second opponnets fight. “I do not know how you body is stronger from DNA of different creatures,how you manage to fight without gaining another side for your cybertronian self.”_ **

**** **_“I am Avenger,my brother is Actron,My mother is RonaSoul, and My father is an Italian mech known to be DeLink.” Venger retorts slowly lifting himself up from the ground. “We are bots which can not be taken down easily.”_ **

**** **_“Want to bet?” Houndimus chuckles as he picks up Avenger by the neck,sqeezing Vengers neck hard enough to make him start choking, and his servo changed into long blades struck into Avenger’s body painfully._ **

**** **_“AAAAAHHHHH!” Avenger screams out in agony,twitching his optics out of a feeling of pain, and it was worse then any of those wounds inflicted onto/through his body._ **


	3. How wrong can you be?

All three of the cadets arrived to the autobot academy; the building looked like a giant dark gray university that had windows at parts of the building,some robotic grass grew beside the sidewalk as a remaining reminder Cybertron used to be a earth like robotic plant green strands supporting lifeforms healthy until the war began on the other side of cybertron.The buildings height seemed to be fifty feet high,expanded at the west and east side about twenty feet long,and the doorway seemed big enough for a transformer in his/her vehicle mode to fly/drive into the building-but then transform into robot mode-casually.There could be scotched areas,burnt,damaged,ancient weak places at the entrance from lack of being repaired by cybertron builders that originally built the academy on purpose for Autobots **and** Decepticons to gain knowledge without bias towards their optic color.

    “Kup.”  Sentinel speaks in his robot mode holding a little organic in recharge mode comfortably from his warm heat leading into a nap and sleep without any problem at all in his giant black and dark gray servo;Pride slept in the middle of his palm upwards lain her hands on her stomach,eyes closed, baby at a most three week or nine months old already able to speak in LeoPrides robot mode. “sending us outside to find some lost item from the academy was a great idea.”  
    “Get to the point Sentinel.” Kup rolls his optics not noticing the little sleeping organic in Sentinels big servo.and He looked like the oldest,wisest,and storyteller mech room either entirely old enough at a age to participate in a young council meeting;His armor was a steel blue and dark green as he seemed to be sucking a Cy-gar.

    “We-I found a sparkling pretender in a shelter.” Sentinel said as he watched Kups’s optics become shocked of what was told to him.

    “P-Pretender?!” Kup says in disbelief backing a bit at the same time,he went forward to see the little sparkling sleeping in the middle of Sentinels rather bigger servo compared to LeoPrides human hand. “I thought I saw the last one offline during the war.”

    “So you say that Pride is one of the remaining sparklings of her kind?” Sentinel said raising a optic ridge. “”this means her species are nearly extinct.”

    “Correct.” Kupsaid turning himself to the car and truck holding servos. “What did you find?” The two cybertronians looked to each other dubious of how they could tell Him about WindFist death before their optics, nenoklick or two later, they settled on who should tell Kup the news. Elita turned from Optimus then to their teacher.

    “We found a dying decepticon who went by the name WindFist.” She begins to explain. “Wind talked about some mech who went by the name MidReaper that used to be a autobot, now is a decepticon.”

    “Oh I remember Mid fairly well.” The older mech recollects. “He helped land jeeps get through the war till one solar cycle there was no MidReaper to help us for nearly half of the great war.”

    “He’s been missing for dacades?”

    “Yes Optimus.”

    “Did you know anybot that happened to look like the femme in color?” Elita brings up in the middle of the conversation another subject.

    “No.”Kup answers Elita as he remembered some two old friends whom died during the great war and were currently locked up in two stasis pods near each other for when they should be revived in the far future after recovering the allspark.”But I knew MidReaper’s creators MidJeep and ScareReaper.”

    “ScareReaper and MidJeep?” Optimus and Elita One ask all at once confused of the two cybertronians meanings for their chosen designated names given somewhere through their lifecycles before the great war had even began or before all three of the cadets were created.

    “ScareReaper meant the bot who can give a good scare,he is a mech, and MidJeep meant; the middle sized femme jeep.” Kup answers both young cadets. “They were fairly good fighters with their scythe and electric rope back in my younger solar cycles.”

    “Electric ropes?” This time all three cadets asked at the same exact time.

    “Did you ever learn about them other than stingers,downloading,hammer,magnets,staffs, and different weapons?”

    Sentinel appeared to embarrassed with the two cadets except for Thunderarm and recharging LeoPride just hardly reaching to his thumb, and the SnowPlow looked down to his empty servo not holding a two inch or three inch organic spread out recharging peacefully. _ThunderArm probably took her to a temporary sparkling room for me when I somehow nearly dropped her as I got engrossed in the converse._ Sentinel thought in his processor. _Or I am wrong about it._ “I am going to check out the sparkling room,bye.” Sentinel said before he transformed into his cybertronian vehicle mode. The mech’s head slide down,his front came forward,two of his arms came down into crawling position then back legs dropped down for his wheels; After he transformed into his cybertronian vehicle mode,Sentinel drove off from the three bots standing five steps away from the entrance.

_________                         ____________                                                   ____

  ThunderArm placed little LeoPride into an older version of a stassis pod connected to a new modern developed gray and aqua blue pod. _I believe the new sparkling that I will create will be either named Ginger or CombustBlast._ The red mech thought as he set the control command to create another protoform out of some strand of personality either feeling to pull out new DNA then configure a protoform structure out of LeoPride.

“At least what I have been designing would be pratically useful instead of using them as practice dummies for training.” Thunder mutters to himself in his English accent as he pressed a green round button.

    A color mixture of decepticon red and autobot blue clashed outside in the room,the color went up and down as of wave bumpy trails washing up towards the ceiling.Thunder gasps watching DNA strands channeling through tubes rushing into a liquid protoform that began to gain  characteristics. It seemed a litle odd to be watchin. Skin,flesh,hairline,eyes,mouth,nose,ears,legs,arms,and the middle body handling all the daily routines a normal organics insides would carry out.

“That was..amazing.” The red Mech comments walking to the left side holding a newborn. “The first specie that I ever experimented onto..Don’t cry Ginger.”

ThunderArm takes out the little wiggling newly sparked protoform wailing out her first breaths of air and he starts to sooth the little one by rocking her to sleep in his arms. Suddenly, his side horns became sharper,his two optics flew away to reveal one single crystal oval sized decepticon optic in a face void of darkness, a fire goblet rose up to the back of his helmet,his skin turned dark black,side doors rotated into big wheels,the arms changed larger,Thunder’s chest became more wider,his main armor color seemed to be red while there were flame designs at different parts of his body,the honda feet formed into different vehicle mode parts,and three sharp decepticon shaped claws held Ginger instead of soft tipped Autobot servos.

    Unknown to the decepticon and new born;LeoPride awoke from the rough hard surface where she had been lain to be experimented,her eyes wondered around her small capsule area curiously,and Pride’s interest lead her to swing the small circle sphere door wide open. The sparklings eyes blinks and gulped as of fear started to overcome everything.

_Pride, don’t be a scaredy vat..Vat?I meant cat._ Pride facepalmed her forehead utterly disapproving her misthought since it sounded more German accidentally, and LeoPride fell down to the floor breaking her left leg. _OW..That hurts.._ Pride thought in her throbbing head hurting badly as an normal kind of processor ache originating out of pure annoyance.With her leg hurting,a processor ache in her head,and she began to crawl to the doorway gradually wincing in pain.

_Get to the door..Wait go to the square cub board holder._ Leopride changes her direction towards a big cub board then crawls into the cub board successfully and closed its door once inside as the room door opens exactly by Sentinel to walk inside the room.

    “Hey Thunder,Did you put Pr-” Sentinel didn’t get a moment to finish his sentence as he saw the decepticon standing there holding nothing in his long sharp gray decepticon claws. “Why are you here decepticon?!” The autobot takes out his arm mount shield and lance activating them both at once as precaution for a fight.

    “The names not ThunderArm nor Decepticon.” The English decepticon designed identicle of Shockwave tells him. “My name is HeatStroke and second off,my reason is none of your beezswax.”

    “Then why did you take LeoPride?”

    “Just a little tinkering.” HeatStroke answers him without a second thought; he didn’t hesitate to think of the consequences at first, He didn’t think Sentinel would notice at all,nor did he think that Sentinel would've cared at all.

Heatstroke was totally wrong.


	4. After fight

**After Battle..**

Sentinel powered down his cracked arm mounted shield as smoke cleared up from HeatStrokes strong wave blast in the mist of their fight,The room’s Walls were torn into the melting phase of rippling downwards destroying metal in the proccess, and Sentinels armor appeared to be slightly ripped off in a melting motion backwards from his cybetronian layers of wires. His optics wince following up surges of pain. His foot steamed off remaining damage-able heat inflicted during HeatStroke’s warm heat waves for a comeback attack from Sentinels fail throw-The flat bed truck missed his target only once throughout the combat fight-to wound HeatStroke.

“I never really thought you were a decepticon,Thunderarm.” Sentinel said feeling upset and betrayal of somebot that of He,his friends, and everybody in the autobot academy trusted enough that they helped him get vital items from their teachers for some particlure reason Thunderarm always could think up exactly before anybot could become dubious of helping him get what he needed. For many solar cycles, steller cycles, and magacycles; Thunder got what he needed from Innocent bots and then mostly turned his back on them when the bots were sent to to labor or stockades which lead to Sentinel figure out all twists in bends from why bots had been taken and became a drop out of the academy. “I know now why bots have been dropping out a lot lately, Its because of you!”

Heatstroke covers his wound in his shoulder armor as his optic twiches. “Yes,Yes,Yes Sentinel.” He response as he took out two small sphere shaped balls then threw five of them outwards from his direction and clouded the atmosphere. “Good bye big chin autobot.”Sentinels optic twitched, He threw a sharp tipped object straight at the fleeing Heatstroke at his optic without choosing where for his weapon to hit his armor, and clouding smoke faded away five minutes later as HeatStroke could not be seen.

“He is going down to the stockades once I meet him again!” Sentinel exclaims shaking his right fist in the air appearing to making a single vow. Leopride looked out of her peep hole throughout the entire battle between decepticon and autobot cadet, and fear shook through her tiny little miniature sized body as Pride did not look through the little hole near to the end of the battle as LeoPride sucked her thumb. The cadet heard her sucking her thumb into her mouth afraid of  the aftermath as a regularly sparkling would be, then Sentinel opened her hiding place and took out shaking LeoPride. “Its ok, you don’t need to be afraid anymore, HeatStroke escaped.” Sentinel tries to calm sparkling that shook as a leaf.

“Smoke and explosey.” LeoPride waves her small servos in the air to show what she really mean,and something felt off in her. _Whats this feeling..? It’s like..I lost a part of my self in some way..weird._ The cub thought in her proccessor.

**. .  .Sometime later after Sentinel gets repaired..**

   “I have told the council about the incident invovling the Pretender, and my friend Goldspeed volunteered with one new fresh young bot and a little dogbot to take her to a far off plane supporting orangics just about taller than her.” Kup tells the three cadets. “One of the fresh bots is a puppy keeshond and the other a catbot, I have heard Pretenders get along to furry animals and become best buds with them.”

    “Where’s the planet located?” Sentinel asks;holding a recharging leopride stuck to his servos tightly from the previous encounter of Heatstroke snatching her out of the cadets servo without anybody really knowing or noticing a thing.

    “I can’t tell.” The teacher response. “That’s very top secret enough where we can’t afford to tell where the nearly last survivor of Pretenders will be relocated to. She’s only we have left of those Pretenders,we don’t want her to fall into Decepticon servos to be used against us or either experimented by them.”

    “What ever was done to LeoPride took something out and left something new..like this joy feeling that I didn’t feel when I first found her.” Sentinel points out a rather new atmosphere cloaking the entire room in a spirit of odd strange joy. “the glitch head is going to be caught be myself.” The flat bed truck mutters to himself quietly

    “I agree.” Elita says with a nod. “It’s like this atmosphere feeling can’t be bottled up or anything at all,But I feel like I want to do exactly that.”

“Everybot would precisely want to do it.” A  tall yellow and orange horse autobot mech walks into the room, he has a blue visor,horse ears on his helmet,blue audios beside his yellow armor and the skin of his to be dark gray with hoofs on top of his servos then horse hoofs on his feet. “My name is Goldspeed.” He seemed taller then Optimus,Sentinel,and Elita-1.

“Oh, so you are one of the bots that would help make sure that when she is transported to a anonymous planet, LeoPride would be watched over?” Elita asks the horse.

“Yes.” The horse mech response. “the three of us would be acting as guardians for Pride and I know in four orbital cycles that she would be transported to the planet.”

_I am really going to take advantage._ Sentinel begins to think his proccesssor as he smiled over a good idea crossing his mind. _I should take her into the sparkling swing set when I have free time during the weekend._ _I will miss her._

       

 


	5. MidReaper

    **_Many Steller cycles ago.._**

**_A dark gray werewolf with golden yellow optics and light gray skin strolled into a Cyberninja Dojo, He was a good fit epic stocky bulky kind of built, and seemed to have cloth wrapped around both of his arms kind of a fighter that absolutely knew which way he had to go without a single Plan B or Plan C. He head all around to see Autobot ninja corpse lain all around the Dojo premises shaking his head a little bit in disappointment. “I know you are there MidReaper.” The mech growls at the name of Midreaper._ **

**_“How did you know Dagger?” The pale yellow and pale white-blue cybertroinian jeep mech with magenta skin comes out of the shadows holding a sharp scythe in his right servo grip. He had his cybertronian jeep wheels slide beside his pale yellow and white-blue shoulder armor, His pale yellow and white-blue arm armor were car doors,the feet of his were the front engine area that had wheels attached to each side of the legs,and his cybertronian jeep windowshield frame acted as his front.“I made sure not to leave a trace of anything or my scent.”_ **

**_“Listen Midreaper.” GrayDagger said as he snaps his fingers. “I know that you are here anyway by your energy signature and I knew already that I wasn’t the only one here, you failed covering your tracks up because you are here full solid, I don’t tolerate mechs  in my group or side to stay at their own messed up scene. how many protoforms are here?”_ **

**_“A couple million.” Mid response looking at his scythe’s clean reflecting as he tried to appear not caring for the dark gray wolfs actions and harsh wordings of lesson number one: Never_ ** **_ever_ ** **_stay in your mess even if it means escaping. “What are they for and what are you going to do with ‘em?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **** **_“I am going to take them all to my home,Weretron.” He starts to explain. “They will be used quite wisely as my father would have wanted..before that Decepticon offlined him! I swore that I would find him and offline him for it.” He shakes his fist angered in the memory of what he had found his fathers condition in._ **

**_“I am..sorry..” MidReaper quietly says looking down to the floor. “What was his last words to you?”_ **

**_“He said.:..Good luck son in your lifecycle,I am confident that you would find you own mate or spark mate through your entire ordeal... those were his last words to me..when he offlined..It meant I inherited his title and power exactly as he died.” Graydagger turns his helmet away from Midreaper then to the hardly online old yellow and white Autobot femme with a cybertronian mode of an Bugatti Veyron,her optics flickered on weakly as her once brightly glowing aqua blue optics glowed so dimly in the mist of near offline as she appeared to have a body form similar to Elita One’s with a different helmet structure.“MidReaper..Who’s is this femme?”_ **

**_“Why are you asking me?” The taller mech asks the werewolf. “I just attack autobots without asking even if I am a former Autobot too.”_ **

**_“Then why is her optic color turning red..” The werewolf heads to the weak femme’s direction and kneeled down to see her insignia change into a decepticon. “Whats your name Autobot?”_ **

**_“I am a Decepticon not a Autobot and the name is..umm.” The femme looked around her surroundings while trying to remember a name that she didn’t know nor remember at all. “The names death.”_ **

**_“Your full name!”_ **

**_“Deathcharge.”_ **

**_“Deathcharge..This is your first lesson as a con here.” He starts to smirk evily._ **

**_“How many lessons is there?”_ **

**_“Hundreds and millions of them.” He exaggerates to the skinny healthy looking femme and uses his ten fingers to scar her hips.“Here’s your lesson..Never trust a Autobot to leave you on a planet with creatures that can turn you into something. MidReaper will take you to a distant friend of mine known very well as Goldspeed...IF he’s online..But you will find the horse bot, he’s orange and yellow.”_ **

**_“OW! That hurts.” The femme optics twitch in pain feeling something start to happen in her body and DNA begin rip part then combine into new cells forged from the bleeding wound. “What did you do?!”_ **

**_“Nothing..Just another mode for you to be a triple changer.” GrayDagger brings himself up and walks away from the small new decepticon femme. “Come back for her after fifty nine minutes. Her DNA won’t be cybertronian and if she tries to reinvent her normal cybertronian self then her life would be so wrecked up..This what I do to amnesia bots, they usual change into different modes rather instantly or either gaining another mode to become a Triple Changer.”_ **

**** **_“Follow me.” The jeep tells the werewolf. “I know where the protoform chambers are. but what did you really do?”_ **

**_“I created another side of her.” Dagger answers grinning evilly. “A side where there is  a con..one that I would want to use to get Avenger down!”_ **

**** **_“I get it now.” Midreaper smirks. “You are a genius Dagger.”_ **

**** **_“Thank you.”_ **

**** **_Graydagger and Midreaper walked to a big entry door giant for a truckload of energon to be driven inside. The jeep mech appeared to be unsure of what was inside of the room or if it was either empty of autobots as protoforms were the only things there. Graydagger, on the other hand, seemed to be prepared for any kind of danger._ **

**** **_“Mid..did you open this door yet?” He asks the taller jeep mech with his head turned up to him with a frown across his faceplate._ **

**** **_“No..not yet.”  Midreaper nervously answers rubbing the back of his pale yellow helmet in a back and forth motion as of a nervous action. “You came before I could open the door Graydagger.”_ **

**** **_Graydagger facepalms his forehead. “You should of done it anyway!” The werewolf kicks the door wide open to reveal one cybertronian mech completely dark with bright blue pattern designs all over his armor and his skin being dark as night. “Y-You!?_ **

**** **_“I thought that I offlined you during the great war!” Midreaper growled,digging his stick weapon deep into the ground. The figure steps away seeing how angry the jeep bot appeared to be over him. “step away Dagger, I got some old business to do AGAIN!”_ **

**** **_“I don’t want to mess with him anyway.” The werewolf backs away from Midreaper who looked real mad off the top of his helmet for ideal fumes to come out of his nose,his face be ominous red,and his optics would've been dangerously red if he was in a loony toon cartoon. GrayDagger transformed into his werewolf form standing on his hind feet,He started to gather fifty pods of protoforms and placed them into the corner that glowed a vivid green for a nanoklik as they faded away._ **

**** **_MidReaper flew back into a wall wounded at the helmet with a deep scar on the flat top side of his helmet designed a lot like blitzwings,imaginary stars went around his head,and the mech shook his head to rid of the imaginary cartoon effects._ **

**_“Tronfall!” He said as he brings himself up. “I saw you offline right in front of my optics and I will get rid of you,twice.”_ **

**_“Tsk,tsk,tsk, your parents were so disappointed once I told them about you.” Tronfall waves his bright blue,black index finger in a back and forth motion as he closed his autobot optics. “I told them at first, but they weren’t convinced for a while till I showed what you were currently doing Mid.”_ **

**_“They were none of your bussiness.” Midreaper snarls at the mech as he prepared to lunge at him in a pouncing position right at the chest plating, “Nothing in my life cycle is any of your business to dig into.”_ **

**_“But your kids Midfist and SandReaper part of my bussiness.” Tronfall begin to say opening his optics “You left my sister for offline!”_ **

**_“She wanted to be left..Wind always wanted to be left somewhere peaceful,where she can get air and offline without being reused as parts for protoforms!” He yells his response.“Besides,you are the cause of her death too.”_ **

**_Gray delivered somewhere about 250 pods of protoforms to his planet through the entire conversation,When he want to one ajar open pod, Dagger didn’t hesitate to take the right hand side of the stassis pod since there was a shoulder sticking out of the pod and the werewolf used his servos to pick up both sides. that is, before he noticed color begin to appear._ ** **_  
_ ** **** **_“Oh slag.” He cussed knowing that he just created another transformer by himself as his three of his fingers dug deep into the protoforms skin. “Midreaper!”_ **

**_“What do you want?!” The jeep yells back dodging Tronfalls red laser blast and landed onto the ground beside a protoform pod._ **

**_“I got to go.” Dagger comes to the mech to see how much inflicted damage was aimed onto him. GrayDagger knew the jeep would probably offline in the Dojo.  “Are you coming to my planet or not?”_ ** ****

**_“No, I got this to finish off.” Midreaper says in a determined tone of voice. “Go Dagger.”_ **

**_“Good bye.” Graydagger waves fading away in the vivid green color taking him to his home planet,Weretron._ **


	6. beat up

 Two twin mechs were listening in the converse taken rather interested of what they were talking about; One of the mechs was pink with light green stripes going around his helmet,straight down his armored arms,across his legs,and across his armmored shoulders which were about the same length of the bot sitting beside him but having purple armor instead of pink design identical to his brother that had a blue visor exactly like him. “ _We got a Pretender here Stormsaver brother."_ The brother tells his twin with a trace Spanish accent through their brotherly bond. _“This is quite very rare Bro.”_

_“What could decepticons do with a full grown pretender Stormnado?”_ Stormsaver asks him through twin connection as he sounded to have a Spanish accent too. _“plausibly,we might see this pretender again some solar cycle in many steller cycles.”_

_“We are just average Transformers, Saver.”_ Nado answers his brother through their bond. _“One out of a million steller cycles is what we expect to see another one once more before our very own optics besides..we might not be Autobots_.”

_“You mean as in Jet Tracker, the jet who can track and is a spy for the autobots to go spy the decepticons as he has to act like an  smart knowing typical expected decepticon that would not bond for the sake of his/her life that would be pretty much wounded if either one of them got hurt while one of them carried a sparkling in them?”_  Saver asks getting up and following his brother from the doorway.

_“Exactly what I am saying.”_ Stormnado answers him walking backwards point his thumb and index finger at him as if he was shooting at him in a servo gasture. after his finger movement,backwards walk, Stormnado strolls beside his brother .

_“Are those two Copperbrand and Wolfnight?”_ Stormsaver halts as he saw a dark blue,dark green, and black werewolf mech whose optics were aqua blue was having a arm wrestle with a pale copper and rich black tractor mech that also had black skin. His servos were larger compared to Wolfnights small mech werewolf servos sharper as ever,not designed or resembling anything of a typical Autobot flat tipped servo except for femme’s of course.

“I am beating you Wolf freak.” Copper retorts to the skinny stocky werewolf autobot wrestling through servo to show how stronger he was then CopperBrand. Wolfnight was created somewhere in the middle of the great war or at the entire start, bots only knew his protoform was scarred at his right arm by Houndimus son, Graydagger. Graydagger became leader of Wereformers once his father had been offlined by Avenger, the mech who had potential to lead Decepticons, and show them a taste of real cold blooded battle schemes to make autobot demises.but Wolfnight was truly created through an accident, Graydagger really didn’t mean to scar the protoform at all,and his three fingers without purpose dug into the protoforms skin.

“Not yet Copperbrand.” The dark blue werewolf snarls twisting the bigger mechs servo to his own direction. The werewolf seems to be in his younger years, the top of his werewolf form acting as an hoody, dark green fur shaped as an a pointing down arrow, the tail of his seemed dark blue,shoulder blades black and dark green, armor fur dark blue as his sharp servos were gray, he had bent dark blue and dark green werewolf legs,and his skin black for his front torso. “We started five minutes ago.”

“Wolfnight,Wolfnight,Wolfnight.” Copper repeats the mechs name trying to annoy him. “the Werewolf of Wereformer leader that created him ‘accidental.” Femme’s swoon over Copperbrand plainly for him, the femmes swoon over him were autobots having a taste over a dominate mech doing all the work being big,tall,and handsome for their own likings.  
    “You are pushing my buttons jerk.” Wolfnight uses his right servo to lean more towards his own side in order to win this challenge the biggest jerk that he knew would make fun of him and spread some false fake ones.

“That's what I am aiming to do,Wolf Freak.” Copper response to Wolfnight,bringing his arm to his direction instead of the werewolfs side.

_“I bet Wolfnight will win.”_ Stormsaver begins to bet between his brother.

_“I bet Copperbrand will win this.”_ Stormnado bet writing Coppers name on a datapad and placed it into a betting box that began to get full by the nenosec as other bots start to crowd around watching the arm wrestle.

“Who started the arm wrestle?” A femme about Elita one’s height asks; she had a black and navy blue helmet with a red dot on her forehead, without a pony tail attached to the back,her neck holder had a autobot insagnia imprinted on,her skin seemed to be light purple,she only had four fingers,heels beneath her feet soles and tires besides her two feet. Nearby the femme, was a lavender purple and gray mech reaching to Optimus’s height,and his design seemed a bit of an knight for the front resembling much of a shield as he had two chevrons point down at the top of his helmet,mouth armor shaped part of a knights helmet without having a feather sticking out or bars covering the optics.

    “I would think Copperbrand did,Rackshock.” the lavender purple mech answers her.

    “Nucklehead dear, do you aid the mech in annoying and making fun of the werewolf?” Rack asks as a small frown appeared across her femme faceplate.,

    “Nope,Wolfnight ain’t worth to do those stuff on.” Nucklehead answers the femme standing besides him as they both held servos laced together comfortably. “I am a busy bot on science.”

    “Not too busy for me of course.” the femme stands on her tippy toes and tugs his chevrons playfully as she made him blush a little.

    “Almost there..Almost there..” Wolfnight mutters to himself as his arms shake nervously. _I am nervous at a moment like this,Oh why,why me for primus sake?!_

    “Nervous Wolf bot?”

“No way.”

“Yes, you are.”

“How?” Wolfnight sneers at the tractor.

“You are shaking violently.” The dark wolf sat there stunned as Copperbrand won the challange by quickly taking advantage of what he had said to the shorter mech and take his hand to where he had planned it to be for the stunning moment.”Score!” Copper throws his servos up for victory.

“Cheater.” Wolfnight snarls as he pounces from his seat then on Copperbrand’s chest plating,grabbing Coppers left shoulder inprinting his claw marks onto it.Copper kicked the werewolf from from himself,making the werewolf Mech fly across the room to a wall hard.

Wolfnight brings himself up,narrowing a aim at the tractor as his fingers began to glow dark of night,and he rushes to the mech scratching him everywhere exactly when Copper activated his entire body shield barely blocking the werewolf's scratches.Then the Tractor punches the werewolf at gut which made Wolf wince.

“Go Wolf F!” several bots yell giving him another nickname stood also for Wolf Freak, they had gone used to him being called it,they had completely forgotten his name.

“MY NAME IS WOLFNIGHT!” The werewolf madly yelled out;picking up the tractor’s back by his servos and held him above his head,then Wolfnight spun him around to throw him west through the door ways and to a locker.  “Don’t forget.” He adds wiping his servos victoriously.

Copperbrand ran back in looking like he was pissed off.

“I am not done with you yet!” Copperbrand points to the mech;his body not shielded by his own protection,his skin seemed to be turning a different color,and Copper’s eye vision started to become dizzy.

“Yes,you are done.” Wolfnight said finishing wiping his servos off. “and I am done with being part of your Autobot system.” He leaves rippng the insagnia from his chest plating armor,only leaving a black imprint of the symbol,Wolfnight drops the Autobot sign to the floor and transforms into his werewolf form to head to some planet that he would fit in more other than Cybertron.

“U-Urgh..My body..It hurts.” Copper complains over pain starting to pierce his body. “Everywhere..”

“Stormsaver and Stormnado, help me bring him to the med bay or somewhere Copper can be contained without being see of what happens to him.” Nucklehead tells the twins.

“Claro .. por lo que ganó? (Sure..so who won?)” The Spanish twins asked at once.

    “The wolf bot.” Nucklehead tells the twins.

"Nado, cobre perdido. (“Nado,Copper lost.”) " Saver said to his brother grinning as a victor

"Hermano no es el ganador de todos modos.(“Brother, you aren’t the winner anyway.” ) “ Nado response to his brother as he and him helped Nucklehead pick up Copperbrand.

 

“I wonder how they understand each other quickly.” Rack wonders out loud.

“Twins understand each other perfectly.” Goldspeed answers the femme.

“How do you know?”

“Lets just say I knew two bots back before the great war started.”

“Oh tell me!”

“Alright..” GoldS sighs and then starts to explain. “Once there were two twins that I knew, both of them were femme’s.  Nothing bad happend for a while till they went their separate ways, however, they knew only one language.”

“What language was that?” Rackshock asks interested over.

GoldS smiles softly. “Nobody knew it before I went to a planet and learned it.” He tells the younger femme appearing to be interested deeply over the subject. “I already know what they were saying to me once before they left.”

“What was that?”

"Golds venir un speeder avec nous pour une fois de temps en temps s'il vous plaît." GoldS tells her. “In French, it meant:GoldS come be a speeder with us for once in a while please."

“They were speeders?”

“Yes,very fast speeders.”

“What were their names?”

“Lightpond and Lightfire.” He answers the femme nodding.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”  
    “I don’t speed that much..I gamble instead of speeding."


	7. Landing on the beast planet

A orbital cycle had already passed for Sentinel and Leopride. Sent already began to think about going to Archa Seven for the energon on board the decepticon ship without Thunderarm finding out at all. But Sentinel rethought his decision of going to the planet, once Leopride came into the picture, he was thinking of the undiscovered planet never set foot on for some cycles.

“Senty, wat tis?” Pride points to the hologram universe map that had few and uncharted planets which were not discovered yet.

“It’s a hologram map.” The mech answers the little lioness cub as he smiled. “For the weekend, we are going to discover a planet within a group that has Elita One and Optimus.”

“Opy and Lita?” Leopride tilts her helm; The little sparkling gave her own personal nicknames to all three cadets eager to explore as their names matched their personality's.Giving her own creative nicknames would be useful,once she had grown up and somewhat forgotten their real entire names. Lita was a shorter **shorter** version of Elita One’s name as Opy was short **shorter** than Optimus’s entire name.

“Of course,they are coming.” Sentinel rubs her little lion furry head as it was unressitful to do over her adorable baby looks and having her lion hair scrambled up. “I recently decided to take you with us.”

“u rock.” Leopride gets onto his thumb squeezing it in her hugger power and grins brightly than any sparkling that Sentinel had ever encountered in his life cycle.

“Thank you.” The touched flat bed truck response to the small pretender.

“You told the little one about going to Archa Seven?” Optimus asks his friend,Sentinel.

“No, I changed my mind.” Sentinel nods. “I changed the destination to where we are going ,The planet doesn’t have a name yet and if we discover it first then we can graduate faster to enter in the elite guard or become primes.”

“That quick?” Optimus tilts his helm. “I thought we were going to the planet for the old decepticon warship.”

“Don’t worry.” Sentinel said reassuring Optimus. “ We would be known as..The Autobot founders of planet whatever.”

“What if there is a reason why the planet is not in our Autobot maps?” Optimus says as a theory for if something horrible happens to one of them at the planet and then they would get in deep trouble. Optimus pictures two alternatives several times through the entire solar cycle as they had been aboard the ship. “They probably have a good reason why not to enter it as a planet for Autobots to come.”

“Optimus,Optimus,Optimus.” Sentinel response as he shakes his helm. “Everything will be alright,this time, we won’t get in very deep trouble for this is a different planet.”

“Where are we going anyway? whats the coordinates that you set?How do you know there is another planet under our very finger tips?” Optimus asks all once.

Leopride was crawling over the control buttons, her weight acted as pressure to push one of them down then the picture of a green and blue planet just about the size of large head pops up the computer screen live. Sentinel took his free thumb up to compare sizes between cybertron and the planet right before the two mechs optics.  “Yep. it’s right about bigger then Cybertron.” Sentinel said his conclusion.

“Maybe I might be wrong of what I had originally thought.”Optimus said admiring the beauty of the planet and points his finger to the planet as Elita One walks into the control room.. “Elita, look at the planet we about to set foot on.”

Elita’s optics blinked at once.

_“I-I thought we were going to Archa One.”_ Elita One says in a stunned tone of voice to Optimus in her first orbital cycle of pregnancy.

_“Sentinel changed his mind in a nanoklik.”_ Optimus tells her through their bond.

“Why did you change your mind about going to Archa Seven?” Elita beings to ask. “Why did you also bring Leopride if we are going to a different planet that we have not set foot on or either heard of.”

    “I wanted Leopride to see what we were going to find.” Sentinel answers the yellow and navy blue femme one orbital cycle pregnant femme from a full-connection interface and spark-merge with Optimus. Sentinel on the other servo, hadn’t been told of the spark merging, since both of the couple were new to the knowledge of sparklings. Optimus and Elita One talked about the thought of having a sparkling in the past, they both were stumped on a name for either a mech or femme, a name that would stand for his/her personality exactly how Kup named them. “Pride is new to the universe, so why don’t we take a sparkling out for a little adventure?”

    “Addventeur!” Leopride chirps after Sentinel’s comment.

    “What can possible happen for a little sparkling adventure.” Sentinel said using his index servo to rub her head carefully for a adorable scene as he smiles.

    “Oh Sentinel.” The two couple groan at once.

____________                                                   ________________

  **Sometime later  .  .**

Leopride sat on the top of Sentinels shoulder as her eyes gazes around the new planets landscape, she could see tree branches blocking her view somewhat for a circle hole to let the sparkling see an amazing sight of where the sun’s rays beat onto the surface to create a rainbow of multiple colors.and Pride watches the amazing scenery with her sparkling optics in her entertainment.  “Oooohhh cool!” The amazed lioness cub said enjoying the scenery.

    “You will see more of this soon.” Sentinel tells the little pretender perched up onto his shoulder with his head turned to her which he turned forward hearing the sounds of other animal as he came down to the grassy ground from the ship exiting platforms.


	8. The beast planet part 2

**..Meanwhile..a few miles away from the ship..**

A maroon,blue-gray,and silver helicopter drove through a large time portal as inside of him appeared to be a young child boy. The boy wore a long sleeved light green and white hoody,blond hair,black cap,dark brown pants,and light green sneakers.

    “Woah!” The boy said. “Where are we,Jolt?”

    “I think we are on the Beast plant,Bud-dude.” Jolt answers the boy.

    “The Beast planet?” Bud said as he remembers about what Vector Prime told them about the Cyber Planet Keys. The two companions were transported to this universe all by accident, entirely,  Jolt had Bud inside of him as he planned to take the kid safer during the fight (The one     where Autobots are getting their arse kicked by the Cons and Megatron for some of their comrades to be offlined.)between the Autobots and Decepticons mainly. The helicopter got dragged into the dimensional portal by it’s powerful gravity unknowingly taking them to a safer place that would return them to their right universe after a few cycles.

    “Yes.” Jolt answers his friend. “I’ll call Vector to let him know we got to the Beast planet.”

    ::Jolt to Vector..Jolt to Vector Prime!::  The Mini-Con tries to call the time bot not in their dimension. “Bud-Dude,can you step out for a moment?”

::Where are you?::

::The Beast planet.::

::The Beast planet?!:

::Yes,but I think we are in another dimension or universe.::

::Well..What do you see?:: Jolt turns west,east,north,and south to see nothing out of the ordinary except for the usual sight of leaves and the shade of day.

::Just the usual sights that we see on Earth after a storm..::

::Did you go to see if there are any inhabitants?::

::we will go do so, Vector.::

::See you in a few nenokliks.::

“So..we are not probably in **OUR** world?!” Bud says failing his arms frantically.

”Sadly..yes.” The helicopter response to the young boy.

“Ah man!”  Bud complains over their situation. “Who ever opened the portal instead of Vector must have a pretty good reason to do so!”

“Bud-Dude, I am getting some energy signitures belonging to one of our friends!” Jolt says with a cry of hope. “And it’s Optimus.”

“Well..Why are we standing here, lets get on moving to him!” Bud jumps up and down excited.if Optimus Prime came to their aid in order to bring them home, he would surely have been transported by Vector Prime to their dimension.

“Lets go!” The Mini-Con begins walking as he was followed by his little buddy Bud Hansen. Over the past Cyber-weeks in their world, the two became best friends while surfing the Internet for fun and the knowledge of places in case if Vector Prime needed to get some items that he had left behind in Earth’s past history.

LeoPride currently had been in her lion mode as she listens to insect sounds. Suddenly, there was a wasp and a bumblebee in front of her gaze as they buzzed to each other ominously.The cub whimpers hiding behind Sentinels armor guards while the bugs seemed to be bigger and scary.The cub turns her head down to see two strange beings waving up to Cadet Optimus,whom was confused over who they were and what they were.

“Hey Optimus!” The two Buddy's wave up to the taller mech.

“How do you know my name?” Optimus said to the two companions

“It’s me,Bud Hansen!”

“And I,Mini-Con Jolt!”

“What are you,Bud?”

“A human,you know, the flesh organics on the little blue planet?”

“um..I have not heard of your species for a long cycle.”

“Uh oh.” The two friends realize as they looked at the other two cybertronians body shell and appearance not like the Transformers they knew. “We are in the wrong universe.”

“Wrong universe?” Elita comes to the two companions as she lowers herself to their eye level. “How did you get here?”

“That's kinda complicated, you see.” Bud rubs the back of his head nervously.

“Very complicated.” Jolt said as he nods.   

“How difficult and complicating can it be?” Sentinel said as he used his left servo to take Leopride from his orange and gray trimmed flat bed guards. “A subject of a Pretender isn’t really a big complication, so how difficult can it be to explain how you got here?”

“Pretender?” The two say a question in unison. Then Sentinel and Leopride’s optics became so shocked as if they had got electrocuted by a strike of lightning or thunder from a storm cloud.

“ _They never heard of a Pretender,Optimus.”_ Elita One said to Optimus through their bond. _“Never.”_

_“I’ll explain to them,Elita.”_ Optimus response to the shorter femme via bond. “Pretenders are just another step for blending into different organics, like your kind.”

“So does this mean..that the baby is a human when not in transformer mode?” Bud peeps up as a student learning some new lessons from a gigantic Transformer.

“Yes, but soon..She will be taken to a planet that has her kind of specices which can take care of her.”Optimus adds on knowing Sentinel had gone liking Pride and he would be emotional after the little Leopride for some cycles before he returned to himself acting somewhat different more jerk or not. but still. It would be very hard to say good bye to Leopride for Sentinel.

“You mean Humans.”

“Now,tell me how did you know my name?” Optimus said wanting a answer from the small short child.

“No.” Bud said crossing his arms,eyes closed,and acted as a stubborn child not wanting to tamper another universe future. “It’s spoilers.”

“Tell me already,please.” Optimus said as he still wanted to get a answer of how they knew his name without him knowing a thing about them at all.

“Fine..You are the Autobot leader known completely to be Optimus Prime in our universe, if Landmine and the rest of the gang were here, they would confirm what I am saying.” Bud explains as his eyes were opened to see Optimus faint with a fall sound.

“Look.” Sentinel said as he begins to laugh. “Optimus kust-I mean just fainted.” The flat bed truck laughs amuse of Optimus’s fall over what had been told to him.

“He’s the leader of **ALL** Autobots in my world,literlety.” Bud said with a smug smirk across his face, and his arms were still crossed.

“Really?” All three online bots say together.

“Of course he is.” Jolt said. “Whats your names?”

“Mine is Sentinel.”

“Elita One.”

“Leopride.”

    “And you are currently are in what rank?” Jolt asks a specific question.

    “Cadets.”  The two adult Transformers answer him; Sentinel provides a lift using his servo for Leopride to explore the wild in her pure curiousity. The lioness transforms into her cub mode and begins to walk on the grass of the unknown planet.Sentinel had attached a tracker device on Pride’s lion fur back to make sure that he would be able to find Pride after her little venture in the wild tall blades of grass.

“You put a tracker device on her back?” Bud says with his arms not crossed anymore.    

“Her?”

“She’s a girl”

“A girl?”

“Are you a idiot?” He said raising his hands in the air to giving a gasture “You are standing beside one currently,A girl is the opposite of boy,and boy is opposite of girl. Girls are the ones who have to carry babies in their stomach and males are the ones that help create the baby.”

“What is a baby?” Elita One said to Bud

“What do you call newborns?”

“Sparklings or either Protoforms.”

Despite crawling through grass blades, Pride honestly found it to be fun as she looks all around her. _This solar cycle is beautiful_. Leopride has her head tilted up feeling warm air meeting her lion fur dancing into the winds beat as a crew dancing to a music song enjoyed by all. Wind blew her hair straight right,and Pride’s optics were closed as she smiled loving the warm good weather. Leopride’s paws beat onto the ground as she strolls across the grassy land scape and through the tropical woods seeming much of a ancient times of Dinosaurs ruling Earth with Sauropods,long neck eater of vegetation.

“Hello,my name is Swingrope and this is my brother,Swingtwig.” A brown and flesh monkey with a whistle attached to rope suddenly introduces himself. “You seem familiar,have we met before?”

“N-No.” Pride said afraid at first of the monkey. “M-mie n-namee is Leopride.”

“Leo as in lion leader of a pride?” Another monkey asks as he wore a necklace that was attached with a gray and brown little twig shaped of an small little key.

“I-I dun’t kno.” The little one shrugs.

“Hmm...Pride,I’ll like to show you something.” Rope said to Leopride. “It’s small and tiny to be used on a door lock-even to be bounced.”

“BOUNCY BALL!Bouncy ball!” Leopride chirps hopping up and down hyperly, knowing what kind of object that the monkey with a whistle told her. “Me luv bouncy balls.”

“Smart kid,ain’t she?”Twig whispers to his brother.

“Yep, didn’t take her entirely ten cycles to guess or fifty-nine nanokliks.” Rope whispers back to his brother in agreement. “Want to see it little Pride?

“Yes!Yes!Yes!” The cub hops up and down continously.

“Follow us hopper.” The two twins say together,turning around to the tree’s holding vines in their grips. “If you can beat..The vine grip!”

“I can~!” Leopride chirps as she transforms into her robot mode, her helmet departed from the mouth and nose only to have the lioness ears, a cub tail coming out of her back,the fur on her arms had lion paws on top, and her legs were the hind legs with the back paws.After she transforms,Pride takes a longer softer rough vine that was actually a long gold and black cobra snake wrapped around a tree branch.

“See ya later Alligator.” Twig swings up by the grips of other vines then he lets go of his vine to take a grip of a different vine which leads him to take another till three vines later, followed by his brother, they both make it to their house.

“I am coming!” Pride swings into the air hurting the snakes body hard before she takes another grip of a snake instead of an vine which would finally lead her to take a usual vine that would take her to the last two normal vines not even snakes.

_OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!_ The Cobra winces in complete pain enough to keep it self there by biting on the branch not ejecting it’s venom into the tree posing as a helper to keep it from falling nor landing on the ground being impaled by a excited little girl;The sharp golden spikes stood up from the top of his black soft skin.

“WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!” The little one yells as she swung in the air doing a somersault to grab the end navy blue and golden snake that was actually an Anaconda.

_My tail!My tail!my tail!my tail!my tail!my tail hurts!_ The female Anaconda thought painfully before Leopride let go of her tail.

    “Tada!” Leopride bows down to apparently thinking of be bestowed of flowers from the shows that she had watched all the time. instead, she got looks of disbelief from her grip over snakes. The cub tilts her head in confusion. “Wat?”

    “You took the snakes instead of real vines.”

    “So wat?”

    “Behind you.” The monkeys point behind Leopride.

    Slowly, the lioness turns herself around to see a dangling snake hanging from a tree top that had acted as her second ‘string of rope’ to get towards the Swing brothers place as the first Cobra hurting snake seemed to be slithering towards through tree branches to their place.

    “Uho.” The little one says in a troubled tone. “twuble got two me..Again!”

    “Here take this ball,hopper snake hurter.” Rope hands her a minuture sized of a basketball able to be extremely bouncy.

“Thank yew,thank yew,thank ya,thank ya Swing brothers!” Leopride excitedly said to the brothers. Behind her, the door was being banged onto in order for the door to be bust open and reveal three compainions inside as the door came inwards through each push.

“Go!” The monkeys yell out to her,pushing their body’s weight against the door to protect the little lioness from bitten or either killed by a giant Cobra. “You don’t want Conda to barge in here.” Rope said to the lioness.

“Byie bie.” The lioness waves to the twins,and transforms into her cub mode holding the ball in her mouth gently as possible. She spots a hole inbetween two wooden boards forged in the right hand sharp ended corner. Leopride crawls in through the small hole as she tolerates twigs,dirt,rocks,and sharp objects getting in her way to a hole with white light aiming down to her face. _Come on Pride._ The cub encourages herself,climbing up more faster to the exit.

“Open this door stupid monkeys!” The golden and black cobra shouts to the door as he uses his large tail once more.

“Never!” The two determined brothers say in unison; Rope transforms into his robot mode by his monkey head sliding back,the back legs extended longer for flesh robotic skin,the arms become longer by two inches,and his head came up from his monkey mode having to be shaped of a mature mech wearing a whistle around his neck. there was use for a whistle in many sport games or call on a pet.

“Should I use the whistle?” Rope said to his brother already in his robot mode.

“Do it.” Twig said with a nod.

A whistling sound resembling much of a sauropod call pierced the atmosphere wind for only a specific type of long neck sauropods comes out of the whistle as Rope blows it. This whistling was heard by Longstar, the Apatosaurus, Autobot femme.

Outside, the cobra transforms into his robot mode as his parts slide away from each other,The tail endings split into two legs,one inch away from the head rotated out arms,and the cobra head had a decepticon head to come out. On his helmet were sharp spikes going down and up from the front fore helm as if one of those rock stars decorating their heads with sharp objects as the parts of his body could be seen to have straight down spikes.. “Ready or not, I am coming in!” The skinny mech exclaims before he kicks open the monkeys door.

Twig kicks him square at the faceplate exactly as his brother lands his foot through the decepticons optic. The brothers hear him cry out in pain as he covers his cracked optic.  “You are going down!” The Decepticon yells out,grabbing the two skinny monkey bots.  

“Ow.”  Twig’s optics wince.

“My sides hurt.”  Rope complains.

“Squeezed to offline,that is.” The mech said as he smirks,having a plan in his proccessor enough to make bargain.

“Not gonna get the chance,Conda.” Twig sneers to the Decepticon.

“Lets see neatr-” The snake gets intrupted by the long tail of an Apatosaurus hitting his back hard enough to knock him out. The mech brings himself up to see his attacker being a long neck,and nearly didn’t recognize her form.“You?! I thought Rex Five offlined you.”

“Apparently..I survived.” The Autobot uses her tail to stab his fingers for the two twin monkeys to drop onto the ground. “The names Longstar,not just Tailwhip anymore.”

“Those two Monkey inventors are mine!” Conda said as he attempts to retake them in his sharp decepticon servos right before the twins begin to skedaddle away from him.

“Run!” Rope orders to his brother exactly when Conda uses his servos to knock down two book shelf's at east and west sides of the Swing brothers, then he breaks the wires of giant circle lamp to cave in on them as if a prison cage dungeon.

“It’s been two thousand eight-one stellar cycles since I saw you as a Decepticon.” Conda said to the healthy curvy femme.He saw her skin as being pale brown,her servos had the dinosaur feet ontop of her servos,the hind legs were acting as her feet about three or two inches away from her thighs leaving her Apatosaurus head to be on Longstars front as an long tail came out of her back.

“You were the reason why I became this creature.” Longstar points to the decepticon sheepishly smirking. “You left me between him, so therefor, he used me for many things that I can remember for countless recharge nights.” She closes her optics shuddering. “The experience taught me a important spark life cycle long lesson: Never come with a Decepticon to head to a dangerous Decepticon science bot.” The gray Autobot kicks him straight to Conda’s compartment plating.

Conda winces in pain covering his wound by the right servo and stumbles back quite some steps away from her as he places his left servo on the wooden wall near by him. “What do the monkey boys have to do with your new form?” He said to he as his servos glowed in a poisonous color and became more sharper than they were before.

“They were there..the entire time of getting use to my new body and even finding me.” The femme opens her optics prepared for his attack.

 


	9. LongStar

_“Brother look!” A younger version of Rope points to a limp body being gigantic as ever. The body seemed to be reformatted, experimented ,tinkered,and lastly, turned into into a techno organic transformer that appeared to be recharging. “I-it’s a Apatosaurus.”_

_“Something seems wrong about this creature..” Twig comments over the bad appearance of the hurt transformer. The limp Transfomer could be seen to have big circle wounds that seemed to resemble needle marks at her shoulders,claw like feet, back,tail,head,and neck.Not a single area was free of marks._

_Beads of rain land on the body and began to cleanse the transformer of what a mess had been left all over her body, sprinkles of rain instantly become more faster on the cleaning beat down of energon and goo of sorts dripping off the limp oblivious body lain onto the ground with the head lain on the flat top of a boulder as the eyes seem to be closed._

_“Lets take her in our garage.” Rope said to his brother,taking his whistle off his chain. “Silverback mode to lift her up into the truck?”_

_“Silverback mode.”  Twig said taking his key off his necklace._

_Then the two brought their items together.Light emitted off the two forgian objects which struck the two boys sepreately as they start to increase in size,body shape,appearance,and color._

  _The body of the Apatosaurus lay in a full body position on a metal berth,still in the condition that it was found in cycles ago. Twig worriedly watches the moniter of the Apatosaurus spark beat slowly starting to regain a steady healthy rhythm.  “this femme won’t stand a chance against a larger transformer till mastering her abilities and becoming healthy.”_

**** _“Under our care, she will become great!” Rope says optimistically,hanging upside down from a tree vine attached to their garage’s ceiling. “Don’t be so worrying Twig.” He said to his brother hanging by his monkey feet,wearing his necklace that had a whistle attached to it once more._


	10. The Beast planet part 3

Conda jabs the femme in her back and quickly runs to her side hip,He stabs Star’s hip hard as a snake would be doing for it’s poisonous venom. “You won’t be here to save them,Autobot.”

“I owe them.” The femme said activating her iron shield,keeling down in pain as the vemon traveled throughout her body. “And I will make sure to get you down and I will stand when you fall.”

    “You won’t stand a chance.” The Decepticon answers the Autobot.

    “Coricendtally..Twig said exactly the same thing.” Longstar said as she smirks a little.

“Good bye Autobot.” Conda said kicking through the portal and straight to her helmet,flipping her over onto the ground.

    “Longstar!” The two monkeys yell,watching the femme fall back as some of her armor design became more dark gray than a usual gray typically seen for a type of Apatosuarus.Longstar’s optics flickered on and off seeing the worried two monkeys one last time before the optics turned off temporally.

    “Now..You are going to help me find the little one, like it or not.” The Conda comes up to the monkeys and picks them both up. “You have a tracker on her, right?”

    ‘Not telling you,Decepticreep.” Twig snarls at the Cobraangrily.

    “I’ll offline your brother if you don’t tell me.” He said to Swingtwig.

    “The ball is the tracker..But you won’t find her till the ball is fifteen vorns old. Then it will activate on the sixth orbital cycle,sixth solar cycle,and sixth stellar cycle.”

    **Five magacycles later..**

Longstar awoke feeling not a single trace of poison through her system except something was totally wrong. No monkeys,No Cobra,and no furniture. The room seems completely.

    “Twig?Rope?” The femme yelled out despreately. “Where’s everyone...?”

 Her tail droops down.

 


	11. Run on the beast planet

_A space bridge portal opened in front of the three cadets as they were being chased by a herd of tigers running after them since they had disturbed their afternoon nap. Out of all the tigers running after them, there was a slightly taller cheetah following in the running crowd for a need in speed._

_“It’s Vector Prime’s portal!” Jolt said halting himself.He points to the portal concealing of  time,dimension,and space all working together for a long future space craft hovering through the time hole crafted by the user itself._ ****

_“YES!” Bud says jumping up and down happy for once._

_“We are going to our home!” Jolt and Bud say in unison running around in excitement._

_“Do those cheetahs appear to be frozen in time?” Elita says noticing the frozen-in-motion animals not moving a inch or two._

_“They are frozen in time.” A purple,silver,gold,and blue spacecraft drifted through the space bridge in the form of a future battle ship craft._ _  
_ _“Vector! I knew you would come.” Jolt said gleefully ._

 

“Ow..my shoulder hurts.” The navy blue and yellow femme complains putting pressure on her hurting arm that had spider punctures securely bitten in.

“Be gratefull that you didn’t download any of those animal abilities.” Optimus response to Elita. “ _You would of been reformatted into a total new form from Rex’s spiders in his laboratory if not for Bud and the Mini-Con Jolt.”_

_“Getting bitten is better than a new form?”_ Elita said to him through bond. “Next time, try being the one bitten.”

 

_The space craft transforms into a giant robot,his two wing blades slide away to the back,two side armor near the wing blades turned into shoulder blades as the tip slid away from the top future ship area,The down front became in half for transformer feet,and last his Autobot based head came out to reveal the ancient Autobot guarding space and time. “I see you came across Prime’s cadet self .”_

_“He hasn’t heard of my planet yet.” Bud said with a frown._ _  
_ _“He will later,Bud.” The ancient tells the young organic,turns himself to the young cadet being red and blue. “It’s been quite a while since I had seen a version of Optimus looking young without his battle mask on all the time .”_

_“How many versions of me are there?” Optimus asks.  
_

_“Many, in different universes and dimensions.” The older mech said with a small smile. “You three met Leopride yet?”_

_The three cadets share a long silence, startled by his question._

_“I was the bot that found her.” Sentinel said, as he steps forward._

_"Ah, the snowplow." Vector Prime muses._

_“How do you know the cubs name?” Sentinel asks.  
_

_“I won’t tell.” The ancient mech said picking up the two companions into his elderly Autobot servo. “You also should continue running from those cheetahs after I leave.”_


	12. Leave the beast planet

  **Three Magacycles ago..**

Leopride runs till her sore leg stops the lioness in her tracks. The Lioness gradually walks to the empty ship not even full of three cadets yet. It felt lonley in there without having somebot to play with,however, Pride did have a ball in her mouth.

“Bally.” She said gladly as she follows the ball up to the control pads. The cub looks around the giant buttons surrounding her small little ball perfectly standing on top of one as it’s weight pressure didn’t have it to go down. _Lets get it Pride!_ Leopride thought to herself while crawling to where the small basketball stood.

::Pride open the door!::

Leopride turned her helm to the large computer moniter to see Sentinel’s on the screen. The lioness tilts her head as she doesn’t understand how he was in the moniter. “Whie?”

    ::Because we need to get in.Why, are you on the red button??!::

“Maybee?”

::Get off and get on the green button,please.::

“Sre.” Leopride steps onto the green circle button,adding her small weight to let the doors open for the three cadets to drive on in.

“Lets get back to Cybertron and forget all about this!” Sentinel said as he and Optimus ran to the controls. “This planet is inhabited by a mad science bot.”

    “Which we will register as the Beast planet after we get back home.” Optimus said, reclining his seat backwards as the ship lifted off. _I am Prime and leader of all Autobots in another universe..Am I just the only version without being a Prime of all Autobots?_ The young cadet thought in his processor wondering.

“Senty, wat cha ben running from?”  Leopride asks her  taller grown friend as she sits at the control pad corner swigging her child sparkling legs into the air.

“Oh just, a mad **Mad** science bot and a whole bunch of Cheetahs chasing after us for at least two megacycles.”He explains to the young sparkling.The space ship fly in extreme fast speed towards Cybertrons destination without the bots inside not feeling the affects of the velocity.


	13. Goodbye and hello sparklings!

Four orbital cycles had gone by so fast,everything, and once being a normal cybertronian a few orbital cycles ago till a scar from his arch enemy was inflicted onto his left shoulders. _Damn you,Wolf Freak, you should of not attacked me!_ The cybertronian feels more pain piercing his tractor front.

    _I am going to kill Wolf Freak once I see him again!_ He swears in his proccessorr as Copper offlines his normal cybertronian autobot optics _. Good Bye normal lifecycle.._. His body disappears in the dark,only a black mass replaces the tractor lain onto a metal gray berth for two magaycles without being seen by any nurses or femmes walking by.  Later out of the dark,comes the mech with a black cybertronain form of a bear that had navy blue organic skin. _Blackscar..My name is Blackscar._ The transformers optics open to reveal red decepticon optics instead of aqua blue.

    **Meanwhile..**

**Cybertron..Space Bridge..**

Sentinel held little LeoPride in his servos carefully enough that he would not drop the small femme not just big enough to be left in a group of cybertronians. Leopride was in her human form,her dark rich brown hair had started to grow cyber-weeks ago as hair strands grew throughout the solar cycles without her own kind being there to take care of her while she had also started to grow teeth from her gums. Sentinel pats her back softly to hear Pride’s small one nanoklik burp.

“That’s a one.”Sentinel said laughing,amuse of feeling her relieved. “Feel better?”

“B-bet,bett,better.” Pride gladly response feeling relieved of her letting loose gas of bad smell for other cybertronians to smell.

“At least it’s smaller then the last big awful smelling one.” Sentinel said remembering the bad smell smell fairly well. Previously, she farted in a big one back at the day care with some different cybertronains helping to take care of the little one and sparklings about her vorn were placed to help occupy her.  
    “Ewww..Who farted?” GoldS asks covering his robotic nose.   
    “Leopride.” Sentinel points to the wide awake Leopride staring at the horse mech curiously as if she had not seen a very tall transformer wearing a visor before. “She’s got a mischievous streak already.”

“She planned to do a fart?

“No.” Sentinel said.

Pride giggles.

    “The farts come and go.” Sentinel adds

“Sentinel,you know this by how?”

"El oro S y Centinela, el puente está listo. ("Gold S and Sentinel, the bridge is ready.") “ Stormnado tells the two mechs chatting over a gross air subject. "Me dijeron que el ajuste del tiempo se ha establecido en un futuro lejano de un planeta certian.("They told me the time setting has been set to the far future of a certain planet.” )”

“I hear you Nado.” The horse mech turns his attention from Sentinel and transformed into his horse mode. His helmet went down for his horse ears to slide into place, his arms came down to the elbows attaching to the yellow and orange shoulders, the hind of his feet did the same,and his extra horse parts came to complete his cybertronian form of an horse. “See you at the bridge.”

At a good distance away,Sentinel could spot Thunderarm chatting to Optimus and Elita One. Everyone never really believed what Sentinel told them,however, Kup took the idea into consideration about Thunderarm posing as a Autobot to spy on them,Sentinel had to remind Kup that Thunders name was really Heatstroke instead of Heanstrone. Leopride does a lioness cub growl at the red,black,and gray figure chatting to the two Autobot couples holding servos together.

“So today is the solar cycle?” Thunder starts to ask Optimus. “For Leopride to be relocated at a anonymous planet.” Ginger was back at his place feeding from a baby bottle of Low grade energon gladly. Twelve cyber-weeks ago during her creation date, Ginger hid in Heatstrokes back for protection throughout the entire time till he arrived to his own place and began to feed her nutrition low grade energon for Ginger’s survival rate to rise up instead of Ten percent. She would of been hungry all the time,complain,whine,stay up,and death would of been the last symptoms that already began to occur except when he brought a femme in. The desperate mech brought in Ratchet’s youngest sister Fleetdusk,whom looked like a femme version of him and gradually restored Ginger to a good status for the past Cyber-weeks in favor for Thunderarm.

“Yes,where have you been for the past orbital cycles?” Optimus raises a optic ridge. _Optimus, ask him about the sparkling that he’s been rumored to have._ Elita rubs her small circle stomach as she spoke to him through their bond.  “We have heared you have a sparkling at your place,did you have a spark mate whom delivered your sparkling?”

“Done deep research.” He explains. “Of course, I have a mate and her name is..Tigereye.” Thunderarm lies to the two bonded Autobots expecting a new born any solar cycle,but really, no bot had a taste for him at all or wanted to be with him all cycle. Tigereye was just a made up name that Thunder knew he had to bring a femme designed as of a Tiger to pull off this position and her have a sparkling..It was going to be a long deal,but the Honda wouldn’t have the sparkling offlined since he/she would be proof of them being together.

“When can we meet her?”Elita One pops up a expected question.

“Next cyber-week.”

“Oh I can’t wait to see the sparkling.” Elita squeals excitedly.

“If you are lying to us..Tell the truth before we find out.” Optimus said to the shorter mech. The truck was also growing suspicious of Thunderarm from being around Sentinel and him telling what he had learned of what his real true Decepticon name really is. “If your name is really Heatstroke and you are a decepticon spy, we will turn you in. mark my word before Sentinel gets to you,”

Deep inside Thunder, he gulped knowing he would be very serious danger if they did find out that he lied to them,and Thunderarm would have to keep his arse safe till he graduated from the academy and to the war zone where battle still went. _Where can I get a femme? Do I have to age the sparkling up older? I got to get a femme ASAP!_ He frantically began to think.

“Sentinel,Jack,and Goldspeed.” Kup calls all four bots as he was nearby the Space bridge followed by Wheeljack,Perceraptor, and Botanica,her armorpresently there without being holograms. “The Space bridge is open and are you going to be in your horse mode when you go through the Bridge?”

“Yes.” GoldS answers the older mech. “I would blend into a herd of horses.”

“I got lure-into-recharge blankets!” Sentinel said holding two dangling fabrics which one of them was golden leaving the other to be white and orange. “She would be sleeping through the entire trip.”

“Good thinking, have you tried to use those blankets with her?”

“They worked perfectly.”

“It’s time for good bye to Leopride.”

Sentinel looked down to the confused Leopride staring up to him as if she didn’t get a thing that was happening. “Pride, What time do you think it is?” Sentinel asked her with a little smile trying as hard as he could not to give those you-are-leaving-from-this-planet-to-a-planet-with-your-own-kind type of emotions which would've made him become teary over her departure to a reassured safe planet of her own kind.

“Nappy?” Pride tilts her head. “whie you wad?”

“I am not sad, I am glad.” Sentinel chuckles over her concerned look as he picked her up into Prides two warm lure-into-recharge blankets. “here you got these recharge helpers, but you will just remember there’s no A in Sentinel.”

“Night..Night Senty.” Leopride cuddles into his fingers and snoozed away into warm dreams mostly sometimes bringing forth visions from the future.

“Good bye Pride.” Sentinel remarks to the sleeping Pride,tears started to develop inside of his optical robotic sensors leaking fluid energon gradually onto the edge tips of his black optic liner.

“The sparkling will have a good reason why to call me Old Jack instead of Jack.” The orange ginger cat tells Sentinel.

“Here,hold her, I forgot to get something for her!” Sentinel quickly places Leoprides into Jack’s servo and transformed into his cybertronian form,drives off to his place for a rather important object that she would want when she awoke from her recharge.

“Wow that was easy.” Jack looks down to the femme and a little silver keeshond known as Lakota in his other servo.

“Go Jack,Gold will hand you what Sentinel forgot after he comes back.”Kup instructs the orange mech. Jack nods,and walks to the space bridge holding two beings in his servos as he knew he would not return to the planet for a very long amount of cycles and stellar cycles.

“Jack, wait a nanoklik.” Botanica said, her armor was turquoise and pink coral as she walks up to the cat like mech,the femme hands him a small symbol imprinter to be used onto a pretender in her robot mode. “Pride will want to use this once she remembers and is fully grown up at a good age to understand why she never grew up here.”

“She will.” The light orange optic cat nods closing his servo carefully.

“If we see her again.” The steel,iron,and red mech with black skin comes up to the rather shorter mech being a bot of the 65356-9292-346 body type shell. “Perceraptor and I, would like to see her body shell design,since her cybertronian pretender form can be a likely source to a guess what others would resemble a bit of.”

“Percy and you,interested into the body shell of Pretenders?” Jack asks the two sciencetists.

“Yes.” the two mechs answer at once. “And we will probably start on making her a full constructed protoform after we scan her body fully or make her height taller as what her other creators height.”

    “Guys,you know that you are stopping the mech from leaving?” Kup lights his Cy-gar smirking and took his Cy-gar out to puff out black smoke.   

    “Oooops sorry.” The three bots apologize.

    “Now, get going before somebot decides to stop the Space Bridge.” The old bot tells the mech.

    “Right on it Kup Minor.” Jack tells him as he went through the space bridge.

   **Sentinel..At his place..**

 Sentinel threw items behind himself as he dug inside a medium sized toy box. “Where are you red and black ball?” he asked out loud annoyed how such a small object could get lost in an apartment sized toy room built for a ordinary transformer sparkling able to go around without being stepped on and noticed right away. instead, there was no sparkling the room anymore,it would just be empty Sentinel would use the little room for another typical reason.

    “Oh finally found it!” Sentinel said holding up a little miniature sized basketball small enough to be bounced multiple times without even the texture of it to be feeling hard but rubbery for a small pretender to hold the little object in her fist. “Got to go fast!”

 The flat bed truck said to himself at the exit door way and transformed again into his vehicle mode. _I’ll miss Leopride..She pratically brightened my day. her presence  staying there when I nearly decided to bring Elita and Optimus to Arrachnia One again . I think that I actually made a good decision of the beast planet._ The mech thinks in his proccessor feeling so emotional for a six orns old Pretender as a energon tear dripped to the ground while he passed by some tall cybertronian buildings built to skyscrapers height, occupied by transformers getting new jobs or just working as business bots for a company.

Sentinel had a bucket of water in his flat bed truck mode to splash water on the so called Thunderarm. _He’s going to be likely upset._ The mech laughs amuse of his brilliant fun plan.   When he drove back to the space bridge, he saw Jack going through the bridge holding two specices in one of is servos and something in his other servo. _Alright..It’s splash on Thunderarm!_ He grins passing by the mech as he opened his car door and let the water fly out onto the arch enemy honda Autobot. _Yessssssssssss._ He thinks into himself as he transforms into his robot mode grinning.

“Give this to Pride once you get to her.” He begins to say. “She will literlety bounce it around.”

    “I will.” GoldS gently takes the ball into his horse mouth. “Good bye.” The horse waves Good bye with his right hoof then runs off into the space bridge.

    The space bridge was supposed to shut down,but it never did, another bot was coming through from another cycle in the far future. A red striped tiger leg step onto the ground followed by a femme autobot having a shell designed of femme shells seen mostly by bots who wore it.

    “I am Tigereye.” The healthy Autobot femme introduces herself;she had red-blue tiger full reaching down to her shoulders, her legs were catish, a tail coming out of her back,and her optics were keen as a tiger eye.

    “Are you Thunderarms bonded?” Elita asks the femme about her own height.

    “Yes.” Her optics flickered and gazed towards the soaked Thunderarm all google eyed at her anatomy,existence.The femme turns her helm to her ‘mech; and walked up to him as she held a little miniature tiger version of Thunderarm in her arms.

    _“W-Where are you from?”_ He spatters out in a whisper.

    _“From your future, boy.”_ Eye answer his question through her whispering.

    “Whats the Sparklings name?” Elita asks touching the little mech gently enough to be acting as an small lift of adorableness.

    _“What his name?”_ Thunder asks the femme beside him.

    _“We had not name him yet.”_ came Tigereye’s answer.

    “His name is Tigerarm.” Thunderarm response to Elita-1 one. “The personality of a quiet predator tiger with arms concealing power of an tiger.”

“He look cute.” Elita compliments the sparkling in Tigereye’s arms as a mother would hold her newborn sparklings exactly for a mother human would do.

“Thank you.” Tigereye said trying her best to do a good acted out smile to convince the fellow Autobots of her being one of them herself.

Elita’s optics winced in pain as she felt contractions in her pregnant stomach. _“Optimus, something is going on,and I feel pain in my stomach for some reason.”_ The bonded female tells her mech.

“We got to go, see you two in a few.” Optimus said doing his best to excuse her and him in able to head towards the medbay for Elita’s delivery, He takes Elita with him as they run to the med bay while her water brakes.   
    _“It hurts!It hurts so bad!”_ Elita One complains over the pain accelerating through her contractions wanting Elita to push the little gray body out of her body.

“ _We are almost there Elita,nearly there!”_ Optimus ressures his femme via bond. _Hope there is medics to help determine whats going on with her._ The young cadet thought as they arrive into the room.

Fleetdusk immediately could see the femme in Optimus arms was in labour and she was ready to deliver where ever she was at. “Take her to the med bay berth, room six.” The nurse tells the truck. “and do it fast, she’s ready to deliver one sparkling.”

“A sparkling?!”

“Yes, have you seen one before?”

“A few cycles ago.”

“Did you spark merge?”

“It was only once.”

“Take her to the room.”

Soon, Optimus lays Elita onto the med bay berth as she had taken his servo. “We really should talk about the armor color and body type.” Elita One tells the taller mech.

“If the sparkling is a boy,I would name him,Hammer strike,”

    “What if the sparkling is a femme?”

    “Then her name would be Auralight.” Optimus said with a smile.

    “Hammer strike will likely have my armor color,but having a body type like your type as his vehicle mode would be a truck.” Elita theorizes the thought of their ‘son’.

    “Yes.”     Optimus said as he nods. “Aura would be a femme with your appearance,different helmet structure,arms, and leg armor. But I HIGHLY see her having turquoise skin.”

    “What type of vehicle would she have?” Elita said to her bonded,wincing to feel contractions starting to make her push. “I have been wondering lately about a combination of a truar. A truck and a car combination in one.”

    “She would be a triple changer?”

    “Maybe just a car.”

    Fleet walks into the room to see the two expecting parents chatting away the minutes of waiting for the nurse to come in and help in the delivery. “Ready for this?” Fleetdusk rubbs her servos prepared to deliver a sparkling.

    “Yes!” Elita said feeling a high sharp pain of contractions hurling through her body. “Can I push?I already am holding a servo here!”

    “Push with the contractions.”Fleet says nodding.

    Elita squeezes Optimus’s servo rather hard as she pushes a long with the contractions which stopped for a while and resumed after one cycle. The taller cadet was freaked out and he could be seen to be ready to faint after the delivery.

    Dusk watches for the sparkling gradually making its way down out of Elita’s motherly woumb full of comfort and water until the cycle had came for it be out. The nurse could see the little head of the sparkling popping out of Elita for the fifth push in a row. “You are doing good Elita, You just need one more for your little femme.”

    “It’s a girl..We are having a femme..Our little Auralight.” Elita One weakly said to Optimus,her servos gently in his limply and tiredly.

    “This is the last push, we can continue being at the academy while the sparkling is cared for.” Optimus reassures his bonded rubbing the top of her servo. “We’ll see the femme during our free time and weekends.”

    “Really?” Elita said as her optics brightend a bit. “Sentinel’s been hanging around the little sparkling more than we can count.”

    Optimus nods. “Lets get our little miracle out.”

    Elita reasurred,uses her last strength to push out the little gray and black sparkling appearing to be in the fully developed protoform phrase. “Optimus-” Fleetdusk starts to say, but watches Optimus faint after seeing the sparkling born. “first timer, aye?”

    “Yes,It’s his first time.” Elita One giggles.

    “Great,My first delivery and the dad faints before he has to cut the umbilical cord.” Fleetdusk complains. “Oh I can just use water to wake him up.” The nurse grins using her free servo to dump water on the new cadet dad. “Cut the cord,fainter.”

    “Alright.” Optimus said and cuts the cord with a pair of scissors Fleet gave to him.     The sparklings begins to wail loudly as she was hungry for low grade energon from her mother,Elita One.

**Half a magacycle later..**

Optimus and Elita looked down to the stasis pod concealing a resting sparkling with  red and blue armor, blue audios,turquoise skin,red and blue front,blue arm armor,red sports gloves with yellow on top as a square,her shoulder armor was red and there was an Autobot insagnia imprinted onto her left shoulder,blue armor feet that had a yellow square each on the top as they had wheels on each side.

    “Look at her, ain’t she cute?” Elita said as she let her servo into the stasis pod to let her servo get grabbed her sparkling playfully and curiously, looks over the Autobot femme’s soft tipped servo.“She has your helmet, Optimus.”

    “Aura got your optics.”The father said watching his little daughter shake Elita’s servo. “Suppose we should show our newest addition to Kup?

“We should.”Elita said with a nod.so they did.

 

**Meanwhile...**

Thunderarm knew he had to place the sparkling in her stasis pod till it got to the specific date when LeoPride started to grow. He comes into the room where the awakened sparkling stood playing with some of her play toys. Ginger looks up to the taller mech. “Wat is it?”

“You are going into a little sleep for some cycles.” The mech smiles picking her up and places her into a stasis pod. “Good night.”

“Night.”


	14. Discovery

**..A Thousand stellar cycles later..**

**..Missouri Movie theater..7:33 PM at night..**

**6/5/2056**

A dark rich brown head girl whom wore a long black sleeved turtle neck that had an amber trimmed emblem shaped like a ‘W’, Two amber shoulder bands at both sides of her shoulders, she had dark rich brown shoulder length hair,the eye-color can’t be missed for it was a dark gray blue; she had skinny blue jeans which reached down to her white socks not inside of shoes was sipping from her thin straw inserted into a drink as she watched a theater movie of the all time television show known for twenty-six years as Transformers.In the girls lap was an nearly empty box of buttered popcorn   

 

**But really, the flame which really had in planted the idea of Robots in disguise was Goldspeed that ran into a particular human twenty-fives year ago.He had been accidentally transported to the medieval times and been the origin of giving horses names including making a entirely new breed of horses.**

   

On the girls left was a girl with black hair that covered her left eye as an windows peaks hair line.Her shirt seems brown, her long green elbow gloves end to her fingers fists,and her jeans were were unusually green leaving her eyes to be aqua blue.

On the right of the dark rich brown head was a girl who had purple hair, wore a yellow hoody, dark gray pants reaching above her black and golden high heels which left her eyes to be oddly yellow than any kind of eye color seen before. Wolfs were usually seen to have their eyes glow golden in the night.

    _“Ivy, are those giant robots awesome?” The yellow eyed girl asks the brown head._

_“Heck yeah Lora!”_ Ivy whispers back to the girl as she squeals watching a fight in the movie between Autobots and Decepticons. “ _They look so real including how they transform. I get feeling that I have heard Optimus,Sentinel,Starscream and Megatron before..somewhere else..Or either I have seen two of the three on paper when I was just baby.”_

    _“You think Transformers actually exist?”_ The blue eyed said to Ivy.

    _“No dip sherlock Lexi.”_ Ivy whispers and pops a ball of popcorn into her mouth.

    _“Look!The Autobot and Decepticon leader are working together to beat the bad guy of this ENTIRE movie.”_ Lexi said in her hyper tone whisper excitedly.

   

        **After the movie..**

Ivy walks with the two girls that had sat beside her throughout the entire movie as she sips her drink up by it’s straw received earlier two hours ago,and the young teenager listens in the conversation between her two friends as the night dragged on.

    “We should definitely help making the theme song in the next Transformer series!” Lora said walking backwards speaking to her buddies.

    “The problem is..We don’t know what it’s plot is about,Lora.” Lexi response to the yellow eyed girl with purple hair.

    “We can always guess it all out since the Autobots are defending Earth and the Decepticons are the threat to the planet.” Ivy chirps remembering about the past series and seasons of different Transformer shows aired on Television.

    “Whats your idea of a theme song?” Ivy hands her drink to Lora.

 

Then Ivy starts to sing in her legit country voice:

   **Robots in disguise!**

**Autobots fight Decepticons**

Unknown to them, there was a spaceship that indeed begin to pierce through the sky as it was noticed by satellites,space crafts,and star gazers. All except the three girls.

**Transformers!**

**To protect and search**

**for the Allspark!**

**Transform and roll out**

Ivy stands onto Lexi’s mustang hood as she brings her right hand into the air and her fingers turned upwards as if she was about to touch some kind of metal beyond Ivy’s own reach or either it was just a posture for her singing mode.”Sing with me,gals,be the background singers.” The teenager grins as she has out a tape recorder which was rolling right on Que.

The teenagers sigh and began singing their perfect theme song chorus :

**_To protect and defend_ **

**_Whats right and wrong_ **

**_The Little blue planet._ **

Perhaps it's a little  far fetched to believe this actually happened .

**Transformers!**

**_Robots in disguise_ **

**_Decepticons: fight and destroy_ **

**_Autobots: protect and Defend_ **

**Life,organisms,specices,and other kind of lifeforms.**

A better way to imagine them singing is visualizing the theme song only with Autobots and Decepticons. There you can replace the duo to a nicely made Transformer theme opening. It sounds less way ridiclous than scrolling down lyrics on a story, right?

**Driving on the road**

**Flying in the air**

**fighting Decepticons til they are gone**

**_We are not alone_ **

**_We are not weak_ **

From the distance we can see a gigantic ship headed their way, The gang appear to be distracted and focused on this song. It can be reasoned they were big fans of Transformers to the point they all didn't pay attention to their sarroundings. That is one of the most ridiclious events in singing history, ever.

**_We work together_ **

**_We can Transform and roll out!_ **

**_Because we are being watched over by Transformers!_ **

**** **Transform and roll out!**

  Ivy felt extremely hot,heat emitting off what her four soft fingers felt once they had been in the air for quite some time. The dark rich brown head looks up to see the ships belly which flew across her and the two girls looking up shocked to see what they had always thought of how an Transformer ship would look like.


	15. Very impossible

“Oh my gosh!” Lexi says,fainting to the hard pavement.

    “That definitely was an future robotic spaceship!” Lora says letting her jaw lose all moter control to fall to the ground.

    Ivy stood there stunned. _Did I just remember something from my childhood as a baby? No. It can’t be possible!_ The girl thinks digging her finger nails into her short hair reaching down to her shoulders. _It’s been nearly fifteen years!_

“Iv, is there something wrong?” Lora asks, getting a feeling in her gut that Ivy had a flashback of some sort from touching the belly.

    “No.” Ivy response, taking her finger nails out of her hair and shook her head. “Lets get Lexi into the car, Lora,you should drive.”

    “Is it because I am eightteen and the second youngest foster kid?” Lora said to the youngest foster kid. “You were a mystery to the orphanage.”

    “And still am.” Ivy said picking up Lexi by the shoulder and hoisted the oblivious teenager onto her back. “Open the doors wolf girl.”

    “Lion roarer.” Lora randomly says opening the back seat car door for Ivy to lay down Lexi straight in a sleeping position on the cushions providing a resting spot for an obilvious person to be placed in.

    “Wolf howler.” Ivy said shutting the back seat doors and walks around to the side door where she sat by Lora. Then the fourteen year old teenager buckles herself up in her seat and takes out a sixty paged sketch pad.  

    “What are you drawing this time,girly?” Lora said to Ivy, once she got to the front seat with herself buckled and inserted the key into the ignition.

    “Just making a basic sketch of what I been painting for the talent show during last year. I am not even done making the hands and scenery yet!” The fourteen year old teen answer her friend. “I have been working on it for..seventeen months.I believe. My birthday is coming tommorrow, I decided a year ago to change the kind of long sleeves I been wearing..I will wear amber orange short sleeves to the elbow with a black ling down going down the middle.”

    “Seriously, you are a talker to get a criminal to get brought in as you chat about random topics.” Lora tells the talk-a-tive teen. “You are only going to wear the same thing with different sleeves and a hair cut for those bangs hanging in your eyes,yes?”  
    “I have had this hair style since I was ten years old.”

    “Your hair reached down to your elbows,girl.”

    “I cut it at least.”

    “Without telling Julie and Sean.”

    “I said that I was sorry.”

    “Sorry isn’t enough,remember, go to walmart and get a hair cut instead of doing it your self.”

    “Mo agreed with me at the time.”

    ‘Molly doesn’t have very long hair, she cuts it short every summer before school starts,Next year, she will have shoulder length hair to comb unlike you never comb yours.”

    “I get tangled all in it.”

    “Oh really?” Lora said as she raised a eyebrow looking at her.

    “Yes, I do.” Ivy said hanging her head in shame.

“We’ll check out the space craft tomorrow,We got to send this recording to the studios and to the people who created the franchendise.”Lora said waving the recorder in the air while she drove in Lexi’s blue and gray mustang.

“So we will check it out on my birthday?”Ivy said, Her hazel eye’s sparkled with gleeful joy and a present that would be a decent worth while reason to go outside instead of being inside the house and playing games,Ivy had completed them all in over two months within receiving them to return painting her entry .

“To get you out of the house once in a while, yes, you need a opportunity to go explore and have a healthy body with good skin.” Lora said,turning her head back to the open street road.

“Drop me off at home, I am going to complete the painting once and for all.” The teenager tells the purple head.    
    “It’s about time you did.” Lora response to Ivy, parking her car into the garage, Ivy’s side door opened once the car halts and a keeshond dog’s high pitch bark as it pounds onto the door in Ivy’s arrival,Then she steps her foot out onto the ground and starts to walk away when the Keeshond barge out of the door barking happyly for her return.

“Want a treat Lakota?” The welcomed teenager hugs the furry creature wagging it’s tail in a very fast motion.The dog barks excited as it sat down holding her paw out. “fistbump!”Lora watches Lakota’s paw come up for Ivy to do a fist bump with her all time best buddy since they been with each other during Ivy’s first years of being a toddler at the Orphanage. The lone child soon became friends with a ginger cat.

   

_A seven year old  girl that wore a candy orange  winter  jacket with a black  oversized turtle neck shirt appearing to be a dress with an amber trimmed emblem shaped like a ‘W’, Two amber shoulder bands at both sides of her shoulders,her back made it seemed most like that her big T-shirt was really a dress,she wore long blue pant reaching around her feet, and her hair reaches down to her shoulders._

 

**_Ivy’s grown so much since I knew her in the orphanage, She grew out of the thought of an Dragon really exists._** Lora thought in her head as she gets Lexi out of the back seat.

    _There was a ginger cat resting all curled up near the orphange playground_ _purrs in it’s sleep happily, until the child walks over to the ginger cat and began to pet it softly. “You are a cutey jackey.” The child said as her eyes were aimed down to the cat. “Do you have a loving family that has a loving child that would want to own you for a change? I don’t have a mom nor Dad because I get the feeling one of them or both of them are dead...” The girl lets her over due tears go down her cheek._

_Jack purrs feeling her pet his fur gently enough for him to love the childs atmosphere as he feels the drip drops of tears staining his orange fur._

_“Oh I haven’t told my name.” The little girl realizes as she picks him up into her grasp while he tried to scratch her arms in order to draw out red blood of sorts which never came on her  fabric. “My name is Ivy, the orphan without records of being born on this planet,and the friend of an Dragon.”_

_Jack was desperately trying to get out of her tight grasp in any kind of way, he tried to scratch her face and hands,but it all seemed to be comfort for Ivy instead of being hurt as she kept him from doing so._

_“I only have one friend here far.” The little lone girl tells the scrambling cat. “A outside friend actual, so I mean technically, I got two friends. My friend on the outside is a Dragon and  she is very ancient indeed. She taught me how to read,spell,and..I got the fear of heights.” The girl turns head head embarrassed._

_Jack looks at the little girl,stunned if anyone could say at the priceless look grown upon his cat furry face in disbelief of what was told to him._

_“Shocking,I know.” She says to the blinking cat. “come on,you got to meet Livey.”_

“You are so adorable girl.”Ivy said as she nuzzles into Lakota’s back playfully,she lifts herself up and opens the door for a ginger cat to come running out. “Hello old Jack.” The teenager smiles petting his head,while he rubbed his body around her feet purring nonstop. The ginger cat and keeshond follows Ivy into the kitchen,where Ivy throws away her drink into the trash can full of her drink. “Hmm...Now whats for dinner?” She mutters to herself lifting a sticky note from the refrigerator.

 

**Dear Mo,Ivy,Lexi,and Lora,**

 

**We went to confrence for bussiness tonight at seven o’clock PM and will end at nine O’clock Pm,so you will have to make yourself dinner for this time. make anything in your stomach’s appetite,or Peanut butter and jelly.**

 

**Sincerely,**

 

**Julie n Sean**

“Eat anything that we can night!” Ivy announces,placing the sticky note onto the flat gray kitchen table. “I will get the dog food and cat food.”

    “That's two less chores to do for me.” Lora said placing Lexi onto the couch with a pillow underneath her black hair. “What time is it?”

    “Seven thirty-five.” Ivy response getting box of moosetracks filled of Reese peanut buttercup like objects stuck in the white and chocolate ice cream.”I am getting some moostracks and a apple before I head upstairs to bed.”

 

“And I will send the recording to the studios if we we will get a hit or a consideration to put it as the theme song.”Lora said walking over to the cub board holding the dishes and she notices a plate filled of bread crumbs right on the dinner table.  “Ivy, can you recite your poem?”

    “Sure.” The dark brown rich head response.

 

    Then she begins reciting her poem;

 

**I lay a wooden log**

**On  a metal layer;**

**The jog to work can be harsh.**

**The worth of work is income.**

**My perspective is purposely fine.**

**Fork is a eating tool and**

**Out wards it goes.**

**Mighty of its sharp tips,**

**Fiercely fight the food in a righty battle.**

**And paid spoon scoups up soup**

**in a oval shape usually seen as we all eat.**

**Round plate deals all food fight damage**

**And the sides are always messy-The center mostly**

**is dirty as all of the food is in the middle.**

**White napkin wipes off the extra crumbs**

**Laying around the dinner table.**

“Wait do you mean somebody hasn’t put their plate away?” Ivy said perking up,scouping a hand full of white and brown chocolate with the patterns of Reese cups sticking out. “Did Molly forget to put her plate away again,twice this week?”

“Whats up with Mo,anyway?” The purple head begins to say,raising her shoulders and arms up in a questioning position. “She and her Boyfriend Wilson were stargazing a night ago. Something shot through the sky, the shooting star was shaped strangely..Kind of a box from what Wilson told me.”

    “So the ship that we saw, is not the only alien crash landed object?

    “Probably not, Ivy.”

    Ivy takes a bite out of her apple first,chewing with her mouth closed,and walks upstairs to obtain a comic book. her first comic book ever. this comic book was no other book, this was a Transformer book with the writing and detailed drawings giving a synthetic cy-gar to an older bot well known as Kup. The Earth version of Kup was highly different,  he told stories of his adventures to the Dinobots and ones that would listen good as he had a laser blaster for a weapon to use on attacking Decepticons.But he looked EXACTLY like him without the Cy-gar.

    “Ivy, why are you taking the old comic book out?” Lora says walking over to the Transfan comic book geek.

    “There’s an page where Isaac Sumdac finds Megatrons head.” Ivy answers her as she has two comic books in hand. “and another where the Autobot ship nearly hits a building and some cars in the proccess.”

    “Was it a giant casino?” Lora asks in a interested tone. “And a truck?”

    “Both.”

    “A metal truck that works for a Casino company while it hauls out the big loads of cash..That is so cool!”

    “Transformers arrive,protect,Defend,fight, and do awesomesauce topics.”

    “Like search for the Allspark?”

    Ivy looks up from the comic book as she appears to have had realized what had fallen last night through the sky; The ALLSPARK had fallen through the sky from another time setting and had been transported to their time frame within the modern years of Earth.

“I know what fell through the sky last night!” Ivy excitedly said to Lora,jumping up and down holding her hands.

“What what what what?”

“THE ALLSPARK!” Ivy shouts throwing her hands up into the air as if she had figured it all out completely and ran round the living room excitedly.

“How?!”

    “They must of sent it to our planet when they were doing it at the randomest designation which actuallly, the Allspark fell through a short cut through time and then fell through Earth’s atmosphere in the year of 2056-you know what would of been funny? The allspark being the object to end the reign of dinosaurs.”

    “That's a plausible theory.”

    “Very plausible.”

    “You are a true science fiction gal.”

    “To what degree?”

    “To the tips,grasp,and obsessed fangirl over the entire subject of Transformers. so far, I recently seen in your drawing pad about 101 Transformers characters in an animated style.”

    “You what?!” The fourteen year old stops running around and looks mad as ever.

    “Wilson wanted to see what was in your drawing pad. he was real interested in the characters structure,appearance, and how realistic they seem.”

    “They aren’t real.” Ivy said taking the eleventh bite out of her apple chewing with her closed.

    “You just contradicted yourself,Ivy.” Lora said laughing,walking to the cabinet and took out a can of tomato soup then she takes out a bowl. The girl takes out a can opener to crank the circle seal open and pours it into the soup bowl. “Tomato soup is good.” The teen girl says lifting the bowl into the microwave,putting the timer to be two minutes.

    “How did I contradict myself anyway?” Ivy questions the waiting teenager,tapping her flesh foot on the metal gray and light blue floor

    “You said they aren’t real, but you say the allspark exists.” She begins to say. “therefor, Transformers do exist on another planet far FAR away from ours.We all know this planet is known as; it is Primus aka Cybertron. Remember the series where Kicker accidentally got to Cybertron’s core and he gained the power to know when the Autobots are in danger?”

    “Oh yeah, but if that WASN’T the allspark and it was an Autobot stasis pod concealing a online Autobot AND that the Allspark WAS the cause of the Dinosaurs end of their reign over the Earth?” Ivy response to Lora, bringing more theories into the talkative cloud. “What if Kicker,Rad,Carlos,Spike,Carly,Sam,Alexis,Brian Jones,Sally Jones, and the rest actually exist to meet the Autobots?”

    Lora looks up to the ceiling,thinking of what Ivy had brought into their topic as she begins to think over what the teenager had said to her before she response to the teenager. _If Transformers DO exist, there would be such things as either Minibots or Minicons,and Pretenders! Maybe..just maybe..Ivy is from Cybertron,unknown to her._ The teenager hums to herself,lowering head down to the floor contemplating all the theories as the microwave’s alert sound went off. The teen uses the nearest gloves on the counter to get the hot bowl out of the square shaped microwave frame inside emitting light.

“You should appear in the news.” Lora response to the theoretical teenager. “You can storm out a big conversation over the topic of Transformers.”

“Maybe I should.” Ivy response as she takes out the 20th bite of her apple and chews with her mouth closed. Once she was done, she throws the remaining apple away into the trash can and starts to eat her moosetracks.


	16. Impossible, still

“You are right, I do bring in interesting topics to be chat over and bring in some ‘whatifs’ for other people to add on their opinions, Oh! so that Dragon I saw as an Kid was big and real!” The teenager realized and understood that Livarracki was actually a real Transformer.she puts the bowl into the fridge then runs out heading behind the garage.

“Are you in sanity or not?!” Lora shouts,following Ivy behind the light gray and white garage. There was a complete fence around the yard to keep in Lakota from running off and get herself into very deep trouble of some sorts. The next thing which could be seen was a giant black and red dragoness standing there as she had her wings spread out into the nightsky and upwards magnificently.

    “I knew it,I knew it ,I knew it, I knew you could speak!” Ivy says jumping up and down as an herd of Kangaroo’s could be imagined pointing their fingers at the new giant creature postion as a elegant female sitting down in a cat posture,her red and black spiked tail curled up around her as reflections from her scales sarrounded her into a puddle of moonlight pool. “I haven’t seen you since I was seven years old!”

    “D-DR-Dragon’s do not speak.” Lora says,touching the dragoness scales gently in curiosity of how these giant beasts skin felt.It felt soft,rough,perpetual smooth skin able to change into armor for protection,and the teenager looks up to the wings structure appear as they lift up to reveal three windling bones shaped strongly of humans reaching to the flight feathers. “This is amazing.”

    “Except if I am Cybertronian.”

    “OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE A TRANSFORMER” The girls react all at once.

“I am 2056 vorns old ,I hatched during the medieval times, so I really don’t know what my true age is. but I have seen historical figures,historical moments vital to Earths good future,and some of the touching moments humanity has brought to my attention more than I can count.”

“Whats your name? have parents or anything?” Lora asks the dragon.

“Livarracki.”

“Liv-a-ra-chi?”

“Liv-a-racky.” The dragoness corrects Lora. “Call me Liv for short,my father is the first inhabited dragon known well to be Firesmoke. The black and red dragon along with his mate..my mother..Sanya.” Liv droops her head down,letting a tear fall down her cheek. “I was the only one that hatched out of all eight eggs lain by my mother,I just barely remember her these solar cycles..but I know that she was a pinkish color with light brown skin.”

“Firesmoke?” The brown head repeats Liv’s fathers name,interested. “He was the first Dragon? You got to be kidding.”

“He must of been exaggerating, but..there were others that died before him,humans were slaughtered when they got near the nest for three years straight.” She starts to explain. “My father taught me a lot of knowledge during my sparkling hood,exspecially about how we come back to Earth to breed and Femmes lay eight eggs somewhere on this planet.”

“Do you have a rider?” Ivy said to the dragon,her eyes were big and googly sprinkled by sparkles in her questioning eyes. “If not, can we ride sometime?”

“No.” The dragon shook her head. “It’s too late in the evening, but,I will do only one task for tonight.”

“Can you send this recorder to Orbsah studios or where ever they are usually at?” Lora takes out the gray rectangle shaped box out of her hoody pockets and holds it into the palm of her left hand. “It’s for a Television show kno-”

“Transformers,right? sure,I can do a delivery like it if I can find the studios.”

“How did you know?”

“A horse friend of mine started the odd breeding of yellow and orange four legged ride able creatures,he even started the idea of naming them too.”

“Do-”

“They are real in different universes including the newest animated show soon to be aired.it’s called Transformers Anime or call it TFA for short.”

“Why do you always interrupt me and WHAT?! KICKER AND THE OTHER KIDS EXIST?!” Lora said flailing her arms quickly in to the air.

“Transformers-anime?That doesn’t-make-sense-at-all,-but-Transformers-Animated-does- for-sure!” Ivy said so fast as she looks up to the dragoness,her head being in the higher height than Ivy’s human head which Liv’s head was just wide as an horse head with some hanging down thin sharp femine dragon features.

Puzzled,Lora and Liv looks to each other not knowing what Ivy had spoken to them at all from her super fast chatting speed most likely beating the record of speed talk.Lora entirely didn’t know Ivy to her very core of hyper activity, she just knew the way she worked and how her personality drove Ivy including her daily routines. First thing that Ivy would do in the morning hours of day was work on the huge painting. Secondly, The teenager would eat breakfeast with the family covered in splity splatters of different colors. Third, Ivy would be outside at a water park or inside in any building watching a movie either TV show. Ninty-five percent of the time, the programs watched on TV was completely TV shows.Last, she would be seen raiding the diet root beer aged vanilla cabinet of cans within the refrigerator.

“I said Transformers Animated makes more sense and more easily to say!” Ivy throws her arms into the air. “It’s still the same, TFA,another universe has those events exactly going on.they don’t know they have been turned into a script with some actors being their voices as they are drawn by artists of different races,country,and nation.perhaps a different planet too!”

“Ivy,did you forget two pets?” Lora said,turned to Ivy’s direction as a reminder of what she had said earlier. The teenager already ate her apple,therefor, Ivy had to feed her two old animal pals.

“Oh slaggit.” Ivy said realizing what she had forgotten by rush of excitement pumping and channling throughout her small five foot human body. She runs downwards from the yard,from behind the garage,and to the entering door. Ivy turns the door knob and walks in,only seeing a cat sized ginger cat transformer sat beside the counter.

    “I know there is a lot of things that you need to know, but first, I need some good decent energon that I have not had in fourteen steller cycles!”

    “Wait a sec..err.” The freaked out organic said as she heads to a outlet and takes out a power cord. _How did thy make energon from energy,using the easy way?_ Ivy thought,using her hands to make a cube shape in front of the outlet for pinkish purple liquid to fall into her grasp.the feeling in her soft hands were strange and odd unlike any other icky liquid to be in Ivy’s cupped hands as an outlined cube big enough to be held by a likely human sized transformer. then Ivy dumps the liquid into the transparent cube and once it was filled, Ivy picks it up,giving it to Old Jack.

    “You are not actually human,you are a Pretender.” He begins to say. “Ivy,I know that you won’t believe me when I say this..but..Your father was an Autobot himself and so was your Pretender mother,I don’t know his name but the bot that killed him does know,and really..you really aren’t yourself since Ginger.your anger part and everything that went with her, are some important factors for you too, so technically; you are the obbessive science fiction geek that's part of a good person.”

    “I don’t remember a thing of being on Cybertron!” Ivy said backing away from the cat in disbelief. “Now that is too weird. you just spilled more than you had to really say.”

    “Don’t worry about Lakota, I fed her.” He response to Ivy. “I know its hard and unbelieve able,but it will take time to remember everything. Nobot has ever forgotten you,Sentinel hasn’t.”   

    _“I am afrad of bugs.” The little sparkling whimpers to see two robots with armor design matching much of an bumblebe and wasp, around her left leg was an hot pink cast._

_“Bugs?” the yellow and black cybertronian car young mech raises a optic ridge,he had horns on his helmet,black skin,black sport gloves designed palm with yellow servos,and he had big blue optics._

_“Great, she is afraid of insects.” Sentinel said adding a touch of sarcasm._

_“What planet did you go on?”  the green and lime green mech asks the taller cybertronian reaching higher then him._

_“Beest plan it.” Leopride answers instead of Sentinel._

_“Yes, the Beast planet.” Sentinel said,confirming what Pride had told the two._

_“I never heard of the Beast planet before.” The two scouts say in unison._

_“It was recently discovered.” Sentinel said to the two as a Autobot calls his name. “hold Leopride for me, I will be back in a few.”_

“Sentinel exists?” Ivy said, her jaw lost all motor skills and fell down to the ground from all the shock of learning that a particlure Transformer did exist. In some of the continuity's; Sentinel was a direct predecessor,traitor,prime, and holder of the matrix of leadership.Ivy had a comic book with the initially mis-print in the lettering phase as it was seen _Sentinal Prime._ Ivy somewhere in her memory knew it was not spelt right.

“Who do you think found you?” Jack response to the interested teenager. “If he didn’t find you, then you would of been placed into Decepticon care by Thunderarm as for what I have been told a Thousand stellar cycles ago by Sentinel-probably a Prime in the Elite Gaurd by this time.”

“Thunderarm?” Ivy said,repeating the name which did not ring a bell in her head. She had long fogotten about the mech appearing to have a mold like Shockwave except for the goblet on the back of his helmet.

    “You called him Scarface for some reason unknown and from what I remember,his real Decepticon name is Heatstroke.” Jack explains. “You never really wanted to be around him as an sparkling.”

    “I gotta go to bed, good night.” Ivy said covering her mouth as she yawns and stretches her arms out before Ivy begins to leave. She was going to change into the sleeveless version of the black and amber long sleeved turtle neck.  

“See you in the morning.” Jack said; His cat like helmet went down to his ginger fur, shoulder armor and elbow met to each other including his hind legs went to the middle core body part, and his tail made him look complete. “Brush your teeth,get dressed,and go to recharge.”

   

 


	17. How to assemble a Decepticon team

 

**...6/5/2056...The beast planet...  7:34 A.M. Morning**

Avenger rode on the back of an dark brown and red T-Rex in the nightly cycle on the Beast planet. He looked older,young,prepared for combat brought on by a Autobot,handsome and skinny mech with a purple Decepticon logo on his back,he wore a visor to cover his left optic that had a scar going down and a hole in the middle from one of his own experiencing battles.Across his face was an-not-amused expression as he seemed to be in the prime of his younger years without a perfect match not coming up his radar,yet

“What kind of bot do you **HAVE TO** show me?” Avenger said to the dinosaur, tapping his left servo on the rough T-Rex skin and his face being held in a cup by his right servo as a Italian trait comes through his speech.

“I seen bots come and go.” A older voice comes out of the T-Rex. “I am 4000 some stellars old,but really forty vorns old in the terms of humanity,Recently this year..I encountered a new Autobot..But this Autobot has been abusing his power to halt time notoriously,it’s got to the worst point that a Prankster would do. conceitedly, his name is Spacehalt.”

“You want to teach an Autobot a lesson?!” Avenger said in a startled tone mixed of disbelief and feelings of outrageous idea.

“No,I want you to help. your sire was an Autobot and your mother was an Decepticon,you must of got experience to deal with a spoiled Autobot running around using his power on us,Decepticons.” The T-Rex explains. “If my name was not Rex Five,why would bots not come to my planet from hearing my..production of clones,and hear that I use Transformers alike for experiments. Rex Five was given to me,based on my own decision.”

Avenger lets out a frustrated sigh,looking down to Rex’s red stripes. He closes his optics beneath his visor and reopens them after one cycle. “Fine, where is this bot?”He reluctedly agreed.

“Beyond those bushes, in the middle of the clearing.” Rex points to the clearing,there stood a purple green mech with the cybertronian mode of an small car leaving his skin to be light pink, and his offline optics partially seen to be aqua blue.

“His armor color reminds me of Darkerowl’s colors except without having a car mode and having a motorcycle mode instead of a land mode.” Avenger comments over the mech’s color design.

“Do you have a plan?” Rex said,turning his head up to Avengers direction.

“Of course I do!” Avenger response, taking out a hologram data pad and placing it into his small sharp Decepticon servo and the blue light from the hologram made shade up to his face giving a rather eerie effect. “We will make him into Timegear,a weapon to use on his own side,there’s a catch to it though. He will be a Decepticon when we use him against bots or femme’s that he cares about when I come to rise after Megatron is rid of by any other bot. Spacehalt would just be a mind trapped in his own worst nightmare filled of his predictament to only show what he does during my biggest plan yet.”

“Wait-do you mean that you would lead the Decepticons to victory in battle after Megatron is gone?” Rex asks with his optics being all big. “Therefor, you would step in as the new leader?”

“That’s my plan unlike Starscream trying to over-powering the warlord.” Avenger said,scowling at the seekers name.

    “I remember the seeker.” the T-Rex says laughing. “He’s tried everyway to over power him so many times that it ain’t funny anymore.”

    “Hm,indeed.” Avenger said with a nod. “Lets get this plan started.”

Spacehalt watches the stars twinkle in the sky. _I should freeze Conda when I see him. surely it would be fun to do so with those monkeys hanging around him._ The young mech thought as he smirks. _Those old timers would be proved wrong that nothing bad would happen to me on this planet for one stellar cycle. I’ll leave tomorrow straight in the morning._ His optics gaze to his right as two Decepticon figures headed his way. _I can get these two to be halted in time._ The mech smirks taking out his arm and sends out a blast of time freeze towards Avenger not riding Rex-Five at all.

    Halt’s blast was totally unexpected for Avenger walking towards the mech. He felt himself shut down in place,his spark beat stopped suddenly,his armor changed to gray,and his visor seemed to be made out of stone without it’s color.All that he could see was an darkful void and the memory of his brother finding him.

    _“Actron?  Avenger said blocking the rays of the sun light from his optics and could make out a  mech with a blue leather visor with red glass,the sides of his helmet had horns attached to audio recivers, The mech had a purple sports car with pink flames as  there appeared to be a Decepticon insignia on the top of his front hood._ _  
_ _“Yes,it’s  me,brother.” The mech said as he sounded a lot like his brother with the Italian trait going through his voice. then he smiles in a fulfilling successful expression for searching  throughout the end of the war and so on a thousand stellar cycles . “I have been searching for your stassis pod every since I had been told about the war ship being destroyed.”_

_“Where?”_

_“Every planet,ever star,every universe,and everywhere you would randomly select  your stassis pod to crash land till I got some status reports of an giant object big enough to be a shape of big object to make the giant beasts reign on a planet to be over.”_

Rex swung his tail at Spacehalts back, making the mech’s last blast to be reversed and bring Avenger’s shell to life in a nanoklik. Venger walks to the mech and kicks him over to make the mech look straight up at the growling Decepticon.

“You know what, you just got yourself a name for when we are done with you, Spacehalt.” Avenger sneers,placing his foot onto the cybertrionians front even though the bot appeared to be bigger than him with a bulky appearance.

“What?!” The mech exclaims, then he recognizes Avenger’s faceplate and accent from reading about the great wars greatest Decepticon attackers and the Autobot leaders particpating in the war. Avenger was one of the those bots that had potentinal to become the Decepticon leader unlike some bots trying to over-power Megatron while he went on the war leading his own groups into victory through being separated from the general and commanders. “You-Your are supposed to be offline!”

    “Kid, I don’t offline in a heating battle..What battle did you read about?”

    “The one with Decepticon ship, _Victory_.”

    “I surivied that one easily,glad you know some Decepticons, I was on board another Decepticon ship fairly known well as _Revenge_ before _Victory._ ”Avenger says,crushing down more on Spacehalts front as the Autobot cries out in pain.  “One last thing, when you awaken..that would be your last in control.” Then he punches straight at the head to knock him out.

    “You were on board _Revenge_ and _Victory_?” Rex Five asks the younger mech,curiously. “How many land battles did you survive?”

“I could not keep track,but I was on board those two before the second one made me eject my stassis pod out to far reaches of space.” Avenger tells the older bot, watching him takes the oblivious Autobot onto his back.

    “So..tell me, Did you ever meet..another version of you during great war stellar cycles?” Rex questions the gray and orange short mech,walking beside him as they walk together towards an rocky cliff side. The side of the cliff looked like it was unusual and out of place for the rocky appearance seemed more of an giant door.

    “No, I have not.” Avenger said,looking up to the T-Rex and turns his gaze straight to the cliff side as he puts his arms behind his helmet.  “First cycles of being online, I am helping a science bot known across the galaxy as the mad experimenter other than the big blue box and a child like organic.”

    “who is this bot that you talk of?” The T-Rex asks, curioiusly.  
    “They call this organic _the Doctor_ ,or just plainly _Doctor Who.”_ The shorter mech response to Rex. “Actron told me about this organic being able to regenerate twelve times and is currently in the eleventh regeneration.”

    “So what planet is the organic usually on?”   

    “Earth.”

    “Wait, did the Allspark recently crash land on Earth after all these stellar cycles..?”

    “I am not sure,but, I felt the hole in my optic heal perfectly.” Avenger said; taking his visor off to reveal his Decepticon red optic just having cracks on the side without one hole in the middle. “I used to have a hole from fighting my dad, he’s in a stasis pod beside my mothers..He isn’t going to be online for long after three stellar cycles. He got some kind of medical disease which is slowly eating his spark away.”

    “hmm..Spark eat disorder?”

    “Sparkeatrophisis.” Avenger says all at once. “He would offline sooner if somebot puts him out of his misery, Rona has not been told whats been going on, and I was the bot that gave him this spark killing destruction.”

    “How...is this even possible..”

    “I kicked him through his spark chamber, I must have kicked into the core and started a attack on itself within the damaged area not repairable.”

  The ride to the base had silence filling the air for only twenty cycles. Rex Five and Avenger walks through the opening of Rex’s Labratory comes into view,wires hung down from the cieling tiles and creaks of cracks covered the gray pavement strolled upon by two Decepticons.

Venger could see a machine built for only one bot to stand and be reformatted into a new bot with the same body type-but skinny than before- with a tinker of height at different points for his new mold.  Then Avenger helps Rex Five take him inside of the machine and they both go to the controls.

“What kind of design do you have in mind, Venger?” Rex said to the shorter mech; his shoulders and elbows slid away from each other by three inches to reveal turquoise skin,his back became straight for a transformer, his legs slid away two three inches from the torso,and his tail was still attached leaving his arms reaching three inches below the knee’s like Oil Slick.

“Arm structured a lot like yours,shorter than me,side armor just armor without being pointy,his skin to be dark gray, and lastly a Pawniard as his animode-he would look like a Cybertronian mode that has an Pokemon mode instead- that would evolve to Bisharp.” He explains.

“you left out one thing; The armor design.”

    “Dark rich brown, orange, and dark gray skin.”

    Rex Five used his sharp pointed servos to press buttons all across the keyboard as an mad robot typing in extreme speed. the short mech stood there stunned to see such a quick press of wide big keys in such short amount of time. _How does he speed type like that?!_ Avenger thought.

    “Done with the reformatting settings.”

    “Damn, you are fast.”

    “Thanks.”

  Spacehalt’s aqua blue optics begin to open. _Ow, that hurts._ Halt rubs the back of his helmet,wincing in pain.

“Where am I _?_ ”Spacehalt said as he turns his helmet all around himself to see he was inside an container. He touches the transparent door,and saw two Decepticons at the controls. Halt bangs his fists on the door as in attempt to bring them open as he grits his teeth.  “Open this door!”

    Avenger and Rex shook their helmets.

    “Are we prepared for any worse situations that he could bring?” Rex said,turning himself to Venger.

    “Bring it on.” Avenger response with a smug smirk and raises his servo into the air,holding his index finger up.

    “Here goes the new bot,Timegear.” Rex Five uses his index finger to press the green button acting as the start point for their newest creation.

Gas began circulating through the container,wires attached themselves into Spacehalts body as they pierce hard. Tips of the wires were shaped as tubes able to channel data through his mech fluid stream towards the processor which would send a command to adapt the hosts into an new Transformer.

The Autobot looks to his servos becoming smaller,sharper and longer,his helmet glows brightly red as The mech covers his face by his changing shape servos.

“AAHHHHHH!” He screams feeling his arms become big and wide while crying out in pain.”No,please..I don’t want to leave.” The capsule glows brightly red,steaming off clouds and a high electric charge discharged from the machine.

Both Decepticons were blown to the wall. Avenger felt stinging pain in his back and looks down seeing energon leaking out of his wound slowly. “Crap,not again.” The young Decepticon complains,his optics wincing in pain.

“Ow, my back.”Rex Five said as he brought himself up and rubs his old back. “what a surprise,How did you get stuck in that pointer postioned higher than anything I put?” The mech said,looking up Avenger pinned up five feet near to the cieling.  

 

 


	18. How to assemble a Decepticon team part 2

“This is the hundredth time it’s happend.” Avenger says with a frown, folding his arms underneath the sharp object coming out of his chest as if he had a strong tolerance against pain. “I have been hit by lasers,magnets,electric stingers,blasts of fire, and all the weapons that was used by Autobots during The Great War.”

“100 times?” Rex said as he uses his servos to carefully slid Avengers body out of the thin sharp blade’s grasp. “How can you survive that many rows of spark puncture?”

“Luck was there, I won’t go till I fulfil my own purpose in life.”Avenger response. “Not too fast,Rex.”

“if I do it slow, you would only hurt your spark more.”The old timer tells the younger Deception as he brings Venger more further to the end as Avenger groans in pain. “You know what, you are just so full of potentinal to be leader of Deceptions.”

Avenger smiles a soft one as energon comes out of the corners of his mouth. His decepticon red mass had cracks were forming around the hole while the shell was being taken out of the sharp blade object.  By Rex’s one mighty push, The older mech got the mech out from the thin metal blade. “Thanks Rex-Ow.” Avenger thanked the mech as he cringes from pain.

 

    Long, sharp gray servos open the ajar door wide to reveal a shorter mech about only five feet lower than Avenger. Red optics flickered in the black socket void for a nanoklik then became fully aware of what was going on before his sight,  he steps his dark rich brown and orange foot out to the floor. _This is new for a change._ The new mech looks down to his sharper,longer Decepticon servos as brings all four fingers together into a fist. _Who am I?_

“You go tell him, his name is Timegear.” Avenger said to Rex. “I need some guaze wrapped around my body after this.”

    “Sure.” The science bot laughs and walks over the pale brown floors towards the new mech that stood without a single problem nor a sign of Autobot on him anywhere except there was an Decepticon symbol on his shoulder armor. “Hello,my name is Rex Five, and your name is Timegear.”

    “Who’s that mech behind you?” Gear said,leaning left to Avenger’s direction in an interested expression as he saw an  robotic Decepticon waving his free right servo at him, while using his left to cover his own wound.

    “Avenger, revenge of the Decepticons.” Rex said to the mech. “He’s got the motion,touch,personality, and leadership for Decepticons to be led into victory .”

    “Really?”

    “Of course, I just met him, and he shows a lot of his potentinal when bots are around.”  Rex five answers the young mech.

    “JUST met him?

    “Ten magacycles ago, however, you would have not been here if I had not heard of him and never came to the planet for his help to teach an Autobot one lesson.”

    “What lesson is that?”

    “You can’t stop everything from happening or freeze them in time.” Rex Five explains to the new Decepticon. “Time is something that is not meant to messed up by reckless,young bots pulling some pranks to use their time powers over elders,adults,or enemies. It gets annoying rather quickly to be hit by the attack multiple times and be there as stone remembering the past moments which led you here.”

    “Ah,you got sick and tired of the time freeze?”

    “Of course,I did, would you do the same?”

    “..I rather torture the bot to death.”

Rex Five walks over to Avenger and picks him up onto his grasp,then he carrys Avenger to his med bay for repairs. The room had a red comfortable curshion on the repair berth for the wounded Decepticon to be repaired. The science bot takes out medical tools and starts to repair Venger’s armor in about ten cycles at the least of Timegear watching from behind closed doors that had an knot hole near to the door knob. Time’s robotic optics blink beneath the darkness sarrounding his Decepticon shaped optic,and he watched the first short repair in his life cycle.

 


	19. To assemble a Decepticon team part 3

.. **Twenty cycles later..**

Avenger stood having gauze wrappped around his stab wound and his arms were crossed in a waiting fashion. his gray skin seemed to be completely made out of robotic wires and parts from his Earth mode than his cybertronian mode supporting his robotic body to not be naked in front of all robots in his way, his servos were completely gray except for the dark orange palm and dark gray elbow length armor,the frame of his face seemed real as daylight spilling over a humans face,his horns came out the sides of his helmet more sharper than they did when he was only eighteen at the time of having soft flat tipped horns and side facial horns, his appearance made his age to be predictably old ancient bot that still looked young strangely, life channelled through an older shell still having a striking down dark orange arrow pointing to his spikes and dark orange pant plating.

    “Ready to be taught on how to Transform?” Avenger said to the shorter mech.

    “Slag yeah!.” Timegear response doing a fist pump.

    “First, think of a sharp blade object and let your servos become it.”

    _Knife.Knife.knife._ Timegear thought focusing his servos to become thin sharp blades,the helmet grew out a blade on top,the curled up feet became hoofs for his animode,the front became two attached sharp objects shaped much of drawers.

    “Now,Transform.” He instructs Timegear.

    Gear’s head went down to become part of Pawniards head, the shoulders became part of the dark rich brown skin having a kitchen cutting knife shape on each grasp which would of been hands attached,legs retracted up to make Gear into the shape of a human.

    “For a first timer, you did good.” Avenger says clapping his servos together impressed by the transformation process done by Timegear. “Show me your power and abilities of such.”

    Timegears head nods,and he runs as he had his knife blades wide out then Gear jabs the dummies for a beat down. white,soft fabric comes out of the dummy from the slashes inflicted by his Pokemon knife blade. How Gear handled his first attack was rather surprising of the ability to handle his reformatted body with a strong resemblance towards Spacehalt that had another bot instead of him.

“Paw attack!” Timegear shouts as his feet glows,brightly red. He runs towards the dummies west side and struck the dummies thigh rather hard enough to make a deep imprint.

_Wow, he’s got some different powers than his other old Autobrat form._ Venger thinks. _Maybe he could become a very good fixture in my plans to crush the Autobots and get rid of those filthy spawns in my way to obtain the Allspark  then give it to Megatron. I probably going to need some of my old Great War pals to aid me in this objective._

“You planning for anything kid?” Rex said coming up to the planning Decepticon.

“Yes.” Avenger said with a slow nod and looks up through the ceilings holes for the sight of starts to be in his gaze.  “I am planning to make team to get the allspark,The Autobots have already mobilized and have flown to the planet. We need to arise from our exile from Cybertron and order of not attacking-because now, we have an opportunity to find the Allspark and get into our grasp to rule Cybertron or such Megatron has on his proccessor.”

“You are a deep planner aren’t you?” Rex said with his postion shifted to Avenger’s direction.In front of them, Timegear trained and started to experienced his new abilities of powers being novelty to his Decepticon gaze.

“I am.”Avenger response and turns his gaze to Timegear. “He needs..A mentor to give him lessons and fighting expierance.”

“A teacher?” The T-Rex raises a optic ridge.”I know a bot or two to help in this task.”

“Who are they?”

“Conda and Flash.”

   

Five cycles later, Conda and a fast running cheetah comes into the training room. the wall were painted right for an battle training room instead of an room for combat duels,some of the brush’s strokes could be seen in broad daylight and the painting strides were centuries out of stellar cycles old. Conda identified battle scenes in every painted drawings that he had seen on the Beast planet and fought in the wars between kings or leaders wanting to rule the planet after it’s discovery by three Autobot Cadets which left some of Elita’s DNA to Rex Five alone.

“I remember that fight too darn well.” Conda comments over the wall painting on his right side and turns his head to the two Decepticons. “You painted this Rex?”

“I did.” The told timer gets up and heads to the two Decepticons standing in the door way. “We need you two to help train this bot for  a while.”

“Me?” The two Decepticon say pointing to themselfs.

“Agian,yes.” Rex said facepalming himself with his dome glass retract down for him to hit his forehead. “But this bot,Timegear, is new to this world and we need somebots to..Test,train,prepare for any kid of Autobot fights or anything Autobot trying to make him remember that annoying Auto time freezer!”

“Piece of Energon cake.” The cheetah said, his top head went down to become the side of his transformer front, the back of his straightened for a standing transformer, The cheetahs front was just part of his torso,his tail still attached to his back, his legs sprang up doing a somersault for The Decepticon to land on his cat feet.”I can help him have him an adavantage at speed than most other opponents.”

“But be careful, you do not want him to awaken the Autobot within him.” Rex says giving a  caution to the youngest Decepticon that he knew was around twenty years old in human terms. “Avenger,lets go get your war pals.”

“Glad you mentioned it.” Avenger said with a smirk and walks towards the doorway.“We need to get started, but first. lets get Darkerowl and Lugnut’s brother- that looks like a halloween version of him- Kugkut.”

“Wait. Lugnut has a brother?” Rex asks, following Avenger out of the room.

“Yes,he does.Have you met him before or heard of him?”

“Nope.”

“Quite a shame, he’s a rather dangerous mech to be using a sniper but excellent at his rate of killing Autobots.”

“So he was famous or something during the Great War?”

“Kinda, he was well known to be hired for hit jobs with his big sniper rifle.” Avenger said, using his servos for a up and down moving motion. “He was quite dangerous and perfect to be hired for an hit job. but he is a sweet good mech in his spark and out, if you got to know him of course.”

“So what about Darkerowl?”

“He’s just a motorcycle mech having ability to use energy and shadowballs,He got himself just as an Decepticon fighter, I respect him because of how trust worthy the mech was during those solar cycles.”He explains to Rex Five.

“So who else is gonna help?”

“Heatstroke,the science bot and brother of Shockwave.Ginger, his Techno-Oragnic assistant, Lastly, we are going to need a Digiformer known to be Bloodjaw.a bot who knows the planet woods of Earth such as Wolfnight.Midreaper-if I get to meet him agian-, the jeep mech  with an scythe for his weapon.”

“so there is..seven bots that you need?”

    “There is eight,actually.”

    “Who’s the eighth?”

“You are the eighth bot, you will be our medic,Rex.”


	20. To get an Autobot crew

**6/5/2056...Cybertron..1:20 A.M. Morning**

_A yellow car drove inside of the Elite guard building,transforms into the yellow and black mech with horns on the top of his helmet as he runs across the gray floor. his optics were aqua blue,his skin appeared to be black with the palms of his servos being the  same color except for the yellow fingers,the light gray faceplate, the car mode,his yellow and gray shoulder armor, yellow foot armor, yellow arm armor too. “Primes!”_

_“Yes Goldplug?” Both Optimus and Sentinel react at once._

_‘“The allspark  has been seen to crash land on a planet which I have found out that a rare Pretender was put in care a thousand stellar cycles ago.” GoldPlug explains to the two primes. “this means the Allspark went through a time loop!”_

_Optimus and Sentinel look to each other as if they knew at the same time about the Pretender placed onto the care of her own kind, but Sentinel thought she already went through her lifespan to offline by natural cause in her elderly years in his memory bank. There was still a huge possibility that Leopride was still online._

_“Remember a thousand stellar cycles ago when I put a sparkling in your care when I went to meet with the councile,Goldplug?” Sentinel asks the younger Autobot._

_“Yes, I remember her ,why?”_

_“Leopride was actually the Pretender.”_

_“What?!”_

_“It’s been a thousand stellar cycles, so therefor, there’s been a conclusion that she either  offlined or is still onlin-there’s one huge possibility about Pride is online.”_

_“So does this mean you are going dispatch a crew to find the Allspark?”_

_“Yes, I will part of this crew since Optimus has plans of his own.’_

_“Plans?”_

_“You got to be kidding, you have not heard of Elita One’s disappearance?” Sentinel said to the shorter scout. “Elita One disappeared five stellar cycles ago,during one of her posse's expeditions with Optimus,and we have not seen her for longer than we can could count.”_

_“Didn’t they have a sparkling?” Goldplug raises a optic ridge.  “I have heard quite a few times about Elita having a femme.”_

_“She did.” Sentinel response to Plug’s question_. _“She was Optimus and Elita’s only sparkling bore,so, they named her Auralight.”_

_“But who are you taking to the planet?” Goldplug pops up another good question for Sentinel to answers his question once more._

_“Ironhide,Hot shot,Fleetdusk, Me,and one more bot that I think should see this planet before his very own optics.” He said to Goldplug,and starts leaving the short scout standing there as he tries to think why the prime decided to take a particlure group without even knowing them at all._ **_Why would he choose two bots working as Elite guard bots,A medic, and somebot unknown?_ **

 

_Sentinel drove to an cybertronian building where an retired Kup resided.There were pictures of what he had participated in, A transformer that looked exactly like Leopride could be sen in one of the photos with Kups friends during his younger Autobot days of the Great War and before the war._ **_Woah,I thought he didn’t know anybot  that looked like Pride._ ** _Sentinel thought to himself._ **_Maybe he remembers his name._ ** _“Hello Kup,I thought you didn’t know anybot that looked like Pride.”_

_“His name slips my processor everytime that I think I remember his designation.”Kup response,turning his body around to see Sentinel Prime. “Whats got on the radar recently?”_

_“The Allspark and the planet that Pride was relocated to.”_

_“The Allspark?”  Kup  said raising an optic ridge. “It crash landed on the blue planet?”_

_“Yes, it did,whats the blue planet called?’”_

_“Earth,discovered by a previous Optimus Prime during the Great War .”_

_“Wait..There’s a second Optimus?!”_

_“Theres only one,the previous died of cosmic rust.” Kup said to Sentinel. “I have not  been to the planet since it was discovered at all.”_

_“Coricentdally..I want you to join a small crew heading to Earth, We going to set out, and obtain the Allspark  before the Decepticons get it.” He explains to the old timer._

_“Hmm..I like the offer, I will think over it.”_

 

**_...Outside of Kups apartment.._ **

**_...Decepticon chase..._ **

 

_A blue,golden,and red speeding cybertronian car drove with a orange cybertronian minibus following after an speeding black and purple sports car passing them by as a mixed blur of purple. “You are not going to catch me, Autobots!” A Decepticon femme shouts out, dodging flame throwers at her own directions.Soon,the sports car gets in a dead end. “Ah Slaggit.”_

_“See, you are wrong, Cyberdrill.” The orange and gray Cybertronian minibus drives up to the entrance. “How about  you make this easier and surrender?”_

_“Never.” Cyberdrill response;her wheels separated from the middle cars shell, wheels slide away from the back rear, the top slid down to become Cybers windshield-faceguard front and her Decepticon helmet came out,the front tires and car armor became her feet as she could be seen to have high heels,Long femme robotic decepticon servos slid out of the car doors,and her car mod extended wider. Thinner,curvy,wires more attached to each other than mechs anatomy,parts of her sports car were located  at various parts of her body including her helmet giving off a sportish femme that relied on speed to capture her opponents on her bounty hunter list,and she held a staff glowing with purple symbols in her right servo. “Over my offline shell.”_

_The orange and gray hood slide back for Ironhides head to appear,the car doors came out for cowboy like gloves armor to spread out to reveal light gray skin,the front wheels  slid to the back and the ending wheels became the transformers feet,and was prepared for a fight from a Decepticon._

_Ironhides Friend,Hot shot, transforms into his robot form.His legs split away from each other, the front wheels rotated to the front,back wheels split apart from the center as the top golden and light blue hood slid away to the back,finally the flame throws go straight forward to become arms. There stood a short mech with a visor on the tip of his blue and golden helmet,gray faceplate that had red faciel features on his cheek plating, his shoulder skin and body torso skin were both black on top of the robotic wiring like his legs,but he appeared to be wearing black sports gloves and his fingers were gray._

_“This is going to be easy as energon pie.”  Cyberdrill remarks with a smug smirk across her femme Con faceplate and her optics brightened up in more power,swinging her weapon towards them._

_“Not going to happen on my watch!” Hot Shot exclaims, firing his flamethrowers at Cyber Drills side._

 

_Cyberdrill dodges the attack swiftly and stealthy, exactly when Ironhide got sstruck by weapon which swung back her direction to be caught  back once more.  the femme slides her astaff across the pavement as chalk all around in a circle. “I told you all once, and I shall say it twice. Autobots can’t catch me.”_

_“Oh primus,I missed.”  Hot Shot mutters to himself, throwing another blast of fire straight towards her direction as he was in the dead ends direction._ **_I will get you out this time Decepticreep!_ **

_Cyberdrill leaps up,catching the gray rails of the stairs from her action and looks down to see the orange mech thrown another direction from the accidental hit.”Ironhide!” She hears the Autobot  shout with a  worried helpless look spread across his faceplate. Cyber smirks at what she had done to hurt an Autobot instead of her._

_Hotshot looks up to see The Decepticon and shook his fist straight at her. “I am getting you in stasis cuffs so you can serve for all those crimes of capturing and offlining bots.” The Autobot claims, then he jumps out using his power to make Cyberdrill let go of the rails. Of course, by hot flames, The bounty hunter unwillingly lets go of the stairs and falls to the ground. The Autobot goes over to her and attaches stasis cuffs to her  “Ironhide, I got her down.Hide,are you OK?”’_

_“I am fine, just burnt, that's all.”_

_“Good.” Hot Shot sighs in relief to see his friend  not in bad shape from his  own flamethrower attack._

_“Sentinel? Why are you here?” Ironhide said  in a startled and surprised tone to see Sentinel Prime standing there a few bots away from him._

_“The Allspark crash landed on a plant  twenty-nine cycles ago,I have decided to recruit a crew of Autobots and head to this planet not set foot on ever since it was discovered before the Great War.” The flat bed truck explains to the orange Cybertronian minibus mech.“I was wondering, would You and Hot Shot like to come with me on obtaining the Allspark while on a planet called Earth?”_

_“Earth?” Ironhide raises an optic ridge. “Is there new kind of creatures on the planet?”_

_“There are humans on this planet, did Wasp ever tell you about meeting an pretender?” Sentinel said,batting out a question back to him inside his own proccesssor in a game that Bud  once mentioned as_ **_Baseball._ **

_“A-a what?!”_

_“You heard me, he met a Pretender in her sparkling cybertronian mode.”_

_“What are you bots talking about?” Hot Shot asks,curiously of the subject with  the captured bounty hunter following as she appears to be wearing a mouthclamp covering her mouth._

_“Pretenders.” Sentinel answers without hesitating. “There is one Pretender left in this universe-maybe not anymore, but she probably is still online on the Planet.”_

_Hot Shots and Cyberdrills optics became big at once._ **_I thought Pretenders became extinct during the Great War!_ ** _Both of the bots think at once. Hot Shot’s jaw loses all motor control and fell down from shock, Cyberdrill would of done the same if not for the mouth clamp._

_“Lets continue this somewhere else.” Sentinel said,turning his head left and right watching others walking by,He didn’t want the topic about the Allspark crash landing  to be spreaded out as gossip nor rumors of sorts._

_“First, I got to take this Decepticon to the Stockades and have her serve time.” Hot Shot adds onto the conversation._

_“I will go with you.” Ironhide said, bringing himself back up onto his two bare armored feet. “You have some things to finish while we do,Sentinel Prime?”_

_“Yes.” Sentinel nods. “Fleetdusk.”_

 


	21. To get an Autobot crew part 2

**** **_...Maccadam's Old Oil House..._ **

**** _Fleetdusk was having a drink of energon while there was chaos of bots messing around for pure fun and glory of just a few good rounds of high grade. The femme seems to be older than she looked like a thousand stellar cycles. She sips some more energon into her mouth, the taste of energon landing onto her tongue felt so good for once in a while after she managed to get her own job of being a nurse for a hospital._

_“So whats new,mustache bot?” The femme asks the mech blue bartender that had a car cybertronian form with the appearance of an bartender thaving an mustache._

_“Same old,same old,same old stuff.” He answers the Autobot  femme. “Except there is rumors and gossip going around that the Allspark finally crash landed on a planet.”_

_“They started up this topic again?” The medic looks up to the Bartender._

_“Yes Fleet.” The bartender nods,then he notices Sentinel walking into the bar.“I see you got a friend visiting.”_

_“I didn’t ask for a friend to com-” Fleetdusk realizes in a short amount  of time that either one of the Elite guard bots must have came to bother her,take advantage of her in any kind of way,and that it possibly was Sentinel. “pick me up.”_

_“Hey Fleetdusk.” Sentinel’s voice was the least that Dusk expected at all. She drops her drink onto the table shocked from hearing one of her old frienenmies from way back in the academy. “I heard  that you are off from working in the hospitial for quite some stellar cycles.”_

_“Two stellar cycles..” Fleetdusk whispers quietly._

_“Would you like to spend those two stellar cycles on a planet known to be..” Sentinel looks to the bartender as if he didn’t want to be heard by the other Autobots and different bots designated to another faction. Problem for Sentinel was to keep this a low secret  that most bots except confidencial and Elite higher bots to only be notified,so far, he had only told three bots only recently._

_“Spit it out,is it the Blizzard Planet_ **_OR_ ** _the Circuit Planet?”_

_“Neither.”_

_“What Planet is it?”_

_“Bartender, get me a cube of low grade.”  Sentinel said to the bartender,and turns his position back to Fleetdusk. “Have you ever heard of Earth?”_

_“No,why?” Fleetdusk response raising an optic ridge, suspicous of what Sentinel was here for and seemed more likely that he was recruiting her for some reason unknown. Dusk did know Sentinel  fairly that she could of predicted what he and his friends would of brought themselfs into trouble.. “Is it a infested planet?”_

_“Actually,organisims known as Humans inhabit this planet.”Sentinel response to the femme. “And this might bust your proccesssor, but the Allspark has crashed on Earth,thirty-six cycles ago.” Just as he says this, Fleetdusk falls over from her seat and faints on the floor._

_“Thanks.”_

_“that will be two credits.”_

_“Here.”_

_“Enjoy your drink.”_

_Sentinel takes a sip from from his energon cube and helps Fleetdusk up as he laughs over her fall.  The fall was funny towards Sentinel and anybot watching an comedy movie filling laughter in one room,brightening it up in less than a few scenes later by people doing rather humerious acts.”You really haven’t changed at all these past stellar cycles.” The taller mech said from his observing over Fleetdusks physical and mental form. “including how you distintively faint by falling off a chair.”_

_“Sentinel.” The maroon and white femme frowns at the cybertronian, her ambluance parts were gray,leaving the skin wires appeared to be an voidless black which left her servos to be light gray and soft tipped as Autobot femme’s would be. “Are you kidding around?”_

_“No.” Sentinel said  before he drinks more from his energon cube and has a serious look across his faceplate.. “Nobot in this bar knows about it except me and you.”_

_“You are serious?” The femme said in a startled tone, remembering not a serious face shown upon by Sentinel in her entire lifetime as an Autobot Cadet going to the Academy and pulling some strings of pranks together with his best friends that were happily bonded.  “When did you ever become..prepared to act mature in a situation that the Allspark has not crash landed?”_

_“Oh Pimus.” Sentinel said facepalming his forehead. “I will show you that the Allspark HAS crash landed and when we come back, I will drop you off at the hospital or your place not right now, but later.”_

_“if_ **_IF_ ** _I accept your offer and claim, what spaceship would you use to get you there?” Fleetdusk said,fishing around in an area perfect to get some answers out of and outcomes if she went with the truck mech. Dusk had to know what Sentinel had in his proccessor to use as an transportation towards the planet._ **_If Sent was planning to recruit a crew,He would absoultly obtain a giant ship to lead and use to land on one planet._ ** _The Autobot thought._

_Sentinel takes another sip from his energon drink before answering Fleetdusk. “A giant one, not a old war ship.” Sentinel response to the femme. “A new one,I ordered it a few orbital cycles ago before I ever found out.”_

_“Planning for a test ride..?”_

_“No, I was going to give it to Optimus,he has been looking for Elita for stellar cycles.”_

_“What are you going to name it?”_

_“Eliarrachi One.”_

_“Eliarrachi One..?” Dusk repeats in an startled tone. “Did you name the ship after Elita One?”_

_“Optimus did, not me.”  Sentinel response to Fleetdusk. “have you heard of Elita’s disspearance?”_

_“No..I have not even though I was friends with her.”Fleet answers to Sentinel while he sips the remaining energon from his cube. “Sentinel, I still can’t believe that potentinal of becoming Magnus is within you, most bots would not keep up with the vows and go on to complete the objective.”_

_Sentinel laughs. “Thanks, if you want to know how to identify the ship, just know this;  you will probably see a minibus,speed car, and a old cybertronian mode mech standing beside the entrance. but if one of the three is not there, just get on board with the remainders.” He explains to her thoroughly. “So if I don’t see you there or you don’t see me nor the ship. Maybe you just got there way too late.”_

_“What time should I be there?”_

_“straightly at nine.”Sentinel says before he leaves Fleetdusk sitting there in the bar without somebot sitting next to her._

 


	22. To get an AUtobot Crew Part 3

**_Five hours later.._ **

_When Fleetdusk arrived to the area in her cybertronian ambluance mode , she could see three cybertronians beside the entrance of the giant dark gray and heart gold robotic,high technological ship crafted by Autobots. Autobots widely used materials to create flying ships back in the Great War solar cycles when one of them accidentally showed their first appearance somewhere during the nineteen-seventys on the light blue and green planet known as Earth.Then the top lid of Fleetdusks mode retracted upwards,the doors rotated out each side of the van,the top comes up when the back sprangs up into feet and where the lid of her ambluance mode once stood had revealed her Autobot helmet._

_The minibus and speed car turn towards Fleetdusks direction,_ **_“Ooooh,Is that Ratchets youngest sister?”’_ ** _Hot Shot whispers to Ironhide ._

**_“Yes,  I have seen her only once in mass of bots flooding the Hospital during one of those Decepticons bombs.”_ ** _Ironhide response to Hot Shots question._

_“Hello Fleet.” Kup said with a small smile as he recogizes the fully grown Autobot femme reaching up to the shoulder of Ironhide . “Long time no see. Last time I saw you, you were in a an relationship.”_

_“ah, thankfully, he wasn’t actually my kind of bot in taste.” The medic tells the older mech as she walks towards the group. Once there, she looks up the stairs leading up towards the ships entrance. “So this is Eliararrachi.”_

_“Eliararrachi?” The three Transformers say in a tone as if they didn’t know what she meant by ‘This is Eliararrachi’ as Fleetdusk stood at the front of the staircase entrance.The femme’s optics were full of adventure and expecting to not find the Allspark, though with femme fluid flowing through her body.  Fleetdusk turns her head to the gang._

_“Surprised to hear a longer version of Elita One’s name?” She asks and does an soft tender,smile._

_“Wait, did Sentinel name the ship after a femme bot?” Hot Shot said in pure curiosity,wondering why would the ship be ever named after a femme by an Elite gaurd mech that was fairly known in the Autobot levels of ranks._

__“No, Optimus did.” Dusk response._ _

_“This ship was oringally supposed to be given to Sentinels best friend Optimus in order to help in his search for Elita One. now why are we standing here? lets get on board before the other bots notice and asks why we are here.” The Autobot starts to board before the three Autobots._

_Kup takes out his Cy-gar,looking at the femme. “She’s sure young and full of youth.” The old timer said as he places it into his mouth._ **_After all the training in the academy paid off,she got herself a dang good job to help her with those bills and pays for drinks._ ** _The old timer thinks in his proccessor._

_“Old timer, you seem like you know Fleetdusk.” Hot Shot starts to say. “Did you meet her back in your younger solar cycles?”_

_“I did.”  The mech response with a nod. “I knew her back in the solar cycles of the academy . She was a good medic during my last one hundred stellar cycles before I went back to being a minor in Boot Camp.”_

__________________                                     ____________________  
_

_Ironhide walks on board the ships wingblade staircase,then heads in the ships middle and saw the control center with four stasis pods nearby the room to be used for the crew to sleep temporally when they crash land on a planet.The walkway towards the controls were gray,there were two seats at the front ,two at the side , and one in the middle about two feet away from the main seats.Floor tiles were gray,cut in squares. Ironhide shifts his position to the back of the ship, He spots the exiting gray door and walks towards as it opens by both sides sliding away from each other,The mech looks to see three hallways leading to different locations around the ship._

**_Three hallways..One of them must lead to our rooms and the other lead toward Primes room._ ** _The minibus concludes in his thought._ **_But where does the third hallway lead to?_ ** _The curious Autobot follows the third hallway which brings him to a fork in the road between two hallways._

_“How many rooms can one ship have?” The orange and gray mech wonders out loud,scratching the back of his helmet and his actions made him seem to be a newbie for ships. Ironhide  had only dealt with Decepticon activity on land instead of the sky,He thought bots with piloting expierance would be fit for a working an spaceship._

_“Close to fifteen or one hundred.” Hot Shot said in a exagerating tone as he comes up to the taller Autobot. “But honestly,I don’t know how many. I think it all depends on what is needed for one crew.”_

_“”What if there was a unexpected addition to the crew?” Ironhide asks Hot Shot. “This seems more of an spaceship from the Great War than a normal crew ship.”_

_“Big on the outside and plenty of room to walk inside.” The speeder response. “Rooms can be added in somehow.Have you wondered why Sentinel Prime chose us than recruiting experienced bots able to deal the ship and fly?”_

_“A lot.” Ironhide said. “Did he decide without checking our records and profiles about our attempts to fly a spaceship? We barely landed the ship all together without it entirely busting into flames.” The two friends begin walking back the main center,while getting engrossed into their conversation concealed of questions surrounding why they were recruited and why expert bots knowing how to handle spaceships weren’t brought into this journey._

_“I remember the flying chase.” Hot Shot said,recollecting the struggle they had gone through to catch one Decepticon that rounded them up to use a spaceship needing only two bots to guide it during flight.”We should of scanned different temporally flying modes in order to catch him.”_

_“If you were a seeker, what kind of flying mode would you chose?”_

_“hmmm..a speed jet able to go fast.”_

_“Not very descriptive. “_

_“Doesn’t every speeder want to have wings and go fast?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Hide,what vehicle would you chose if you were a seeker?”_

_“I am not sure, Hot Shot.”_


	23. Before the crash

**_..Main control center.._ **

**_..Sentinel and Kup.._ **

**** _Kup’s optics were looking down at the control panels similar to ones that he had seen on spaceships during his younger days of exploring a few planets with his friends and buddies  many stellar cycles before the Great War began.The old timers optics gazed towards the window shield covering the ships front, then to the seats perfect for bots to sit in and guide the ship safely for a good landing point._ **_These resemble the Great War’s space crafts monitor's._ ** _Kup thought, trailing his servo onto the light gray surface. “So Sentinel, did you really order this to be built?”_

_“I will say it once and I will say it again, yes.” Sentinel response. “I ordered the ship for Optimus about three orbital cycles ago.”_

_“What planet were the group exploring?” Kup said; he wanted to know where they had lost Elita One,He had not heard where she had gone missing five stellar cycles ago, and all Kup knew Elita vanished without a trace while with Optimus._

_“Akalo.”Sentinel said; turning on the big computer and inserts a round disk into the computer drive,then the  whole window shield becomes covered by a not-too-bright-map-screen. A large yellow circle object was in the center, eight planets in it’s rotation,and rocky materials acting as an ring blocker to more other planets.“The Allsparks signature popped up the radar  as it was falling through the atmosphere of well known planet called Earth. Once the Allspark crash landed, it sent out a beam of energy back to Cybertron and we think after the Allspark landed, it sent out a wave of power all over the planet.Therefor, we have reasoned to believe Decepticons would want to get their servos on it and obtain it.”_

_“What a weird coincidence.” The old cybertronian said rubbing his chin. “We had transported the Pretender to Earth and then a thousand stellar cycles later, we are going to the planet for the first time.” The flat bed truck nods with his head turned towards Kup._

_“Did you pack?” Sentinel said. “We_ **_probably_ ** _might not return.”_

_“Yes, I have.’” The Cy-gar sucking mech response. “Your gut telling you something is going to happen?”_

_“I get the feeling that sometime in the far future, somebot might offline,and a possibility of not actually coming back.” Sentinel said, turning his body towards Kup and from the screen. “Who knows what we will uncover on the planet.We could maybe find out cybertronians did live on the planet and grow,learn,defend,protect and make some enemies.”_

_“Plausible. I have heard rumors about transmissions originating from the planet back in the younger solar cycles of Cybertron. I never believed those rumors.” The older timer said._

_Sentinel walks over to the main seat, there were options on the left hand side to either start the ship then launch into space or active the ships weapons for defensive fire between ships. “You know, we might have a great time through this entire adventure.” The prime shares before he presses the launch option and the ship’s landing gear comes up including the wing staircase entrance retracted up after the doors had closed off._

_Ironhide and Hot Shot were hanging onto the ships rails to keep themselves from falling by the force of gravity, Fleetdusk  held her grip tightly on one of the med bay berths, however the femme lets go then into the pile of packages that she had brought on board the ship from her own apartment._

_::Sentinel!:: All three bots yell through their comnlink in angry tones of not being told before the launch._

_::Relax, we just lifted off into space.::_

_::Could you please tell us next time?::_

_::Sure,Fleetdusk.”_

_Dusk takes her fingers off the maroon audio receiver after ending the connection to Sentinel and the two friends still on the comnlink.The medic looks to the messy medbay which once seemed perfectly clean and prepped for an new bot to take responsibility of the room. She shook her helm sighing heavily,the Autobot shifts her position to the wall behind her._ **_Wait that is not just a wall, it’s a door!_ ** _The femme realizes, bringing herself up and places her servo onto the door for it open. The Autobot stumbles into the room followed by several of her suitcases crowded around her. Dusk gets up again and looks around the room._

_“Another room?” Fleet says, flipping on the light switch._

_Inside of the room was a berth with a nightstand beside it,and nearly completly empty. Fleetdusk turns her optics towards the right hand side of the apartment,and spots a gray rusted old door._

**_I’ll check the door after I unpack, She_ ** _thought,bringing in her packages into the room._

_Then Fleetdusk gently presses her index finger on the suitcases top. The package became wider and the lid split apart with noises strongly matching sounds made from Transformers transformation sequence. The object crawls ton the left hand side of the room and becomes an flat cybertronian table covered by photographs dating various places,stellar cycles,solar cycles,and sparkling hoods of Fleetdusk life cycle. She does the same for two of her suitcases,one went into the medbay, and the other became a metal book case filled of widely different objects related directly for good times._

_“Now, I will go check  the next door.’” Fleetdusk says out loud ,heading towards the light gray square wall not part of her new room- but would lead to a different apartment built inside Eliarrachi One. She walks through the door way and into a older room. “A half built shell?!” She gasps backing away one step from the light shining in to reveal  in the center of the room a flat bed table with a transformer body shell carelessly and not completely built lain on the slab._

_::Fleetdusk to Sentinel:_

_::What is it? You just called back five cycles ago.::_

_::I found a shell,and I now think the ship is not new but old.::_

_::What makes you think this?::_

_::I found a half complete shell in a forgotten old room built beside mine.::_

_Hot Shot was completely shocked over the uncompleted Transformer shell structured somewhat of a ninja bot. police sirens could be spotted on the top of his robotic red helmet partially noticed from lack of colors, the legs had holes around them, cybertronian shoulder frames were left out uncovered,arms only had empty molds of what the armor plating would of looked like,and there was no spark inside of the half built spark chamber._

_“Why would anybot leave a empty shell here?” Kup said in a questioning tone. “This is got to be the first time of somebot finding an uncompleted shell on board a ship.”_

__“So a event like this has not occurred before?” Hot Shot says,taking a small step forward.  
_ _

_“No.” Sentinel said to Hot Shot with his head turns towards him and directs his head towards the half built Transformer shell lain on the flat gray table. “I was not notified of a shell left in this room during the construction of this ship.”_

_“Tell us, who did you ask to construct Eliarrachi One?” Kup said,crossing his arms._

_“The science bo-I mean the construction workers built it.”Sentinel said,rubbing the back of his helmet in a back and forth motion. “Dusk, do you think that you can get into the rooms computer system for any information?”_

_“I can.” Fleetdusk said,turning the computer and places her servos onto the keyboard. “Getting in will be quick.”_

_“Medics can hack into computers?” Hot Shot said._

_“Expect the unexpected,Hot Shot.” Kup said to the speedster, while Dusk got the computer booted up and running. “Try thinking a bot in some rank could do unexpectedly.”_

_“Like a weapon specilatist out in a speed race?” The speedster response._

_“Yes.” Kup says,nodding._

_“Sentinel.” Fleetdusk starts to say,her finger tips back away from the keyboard. “This was started near to the end of the Great War,turns out, they were building the shell to help in the Great War.”_

_“Is there any records of the shell obtaining a name?” Sentinel said._

_“Yes.” Fleetdusk says,turning to the group. “The shell was dubbed as Redsiren-for when they use the allspark to bring him to life-The cyberninja mech.”_

_Sentinel shifts his optics towards the unfinished shell. “Is there anything else about leaving the uncompleted shell in this ship for us to find?” The flat bed truck said,his optics turn away from the shell and return to the other cybertronians._

_“Work on it halted exactly when the Allspark was thrown through a spacebridge.”  Dusk response, then turns back to the computer and enlarges the letters for all the Autobots in the room to see it all._

**_Shell retrieved from: Tronfall._ **

**_Former life force: Midreaper._ **

**_Planned name: Redsiren._ **

**_Vehicle mode: Cybertronian motorcycle._ **

**** **_Armor color: Red and dark gray_ **

**** **_Skin color: gray_ **

**** **_Visor: Blue_ **

**** **_Redsiren will be taught on how to Transform once completed or if he somehow knows how to become his alternitive mode,the proccess of teaching to Transform would not be done.  His skills, ability, and  weapons  will be tested through out his training before sent into the battle field. Work has halted on the project from the Allsparks  disspearance._ **

**** _“I never would've thought Tronfall bringing Midreapers empty shell to the science bots.” Kup said. “They sure did a good job reconstructing the shell into a different mold, I don’t recognize it at all.”_

_“You know Tronfall?” Sentinel say curiously._

_“He’s Windfist’s brother.”_


	24. Good morning ol champ

  Ivy awoke in her bed, The Allspark is all she could think about. Jack watched the girl tumble outta the bed. She grabbed a pair of glasses and jabbed them onh her face.

The Cat falls over laughing at the scenario.

She gave the cat a glare.

 “Oh stopp it.” Ivy said to the cat. She stretched out her legs and reached out for the ceiling.Her yawn drooled into a dog like tone. This mostly stunned a lot of people around the block during boring baseball games and Fashion class in school that bored her. Most People can compare it to the Dog from ‘The Bells of Saint Marys’.

“Noooo.” He replied.

Ivy got on her usual attire and put on a blue jacket over it.

“Now I am ready!” The girl declared.

She whipped through the door making a shocking sound wave through the entire hallway. The sudden unexpected sound wave shook awake Mo, Lexi, and Lora at the same time.

_I wonder if the Allspark can make EVERYTHING MORE easy!_ Ivy thought as she continued running down the stairs.

“IIVVYY!” Came the shriek of her adoptive mother from the upstairs room. “Don’t run like a bunch of elephants! Today’s a saturday!"

The girl snickered.

 “Okay, ma!” She shouted back. Lakota bumped open the parents door and ran after the girl. Her blatter is completely full to the almightist gas tank. WOOF WOOF barked the dog as it chased after the girl. “I’ll let you out.”

 Lakota wags her tail as her tongue is sticking out. Her eyes glittered at  Ivy’s very statement. She isn’t really a dog. Lakota is Ivy’s Third Gauridan. The Cyber-dog had accustomed to the ways of Domestic Animals. She kept a great distance between Ivy and herself. Jack acted as the main protector of Ivy no matter the circumstance.

“RUN LIKE THE WIND!” Ivy shouted to the dog as she kicked the animals butt.

 Lakota whimpered as she huddled outside to do her daily activity. Ivy ran down to the basement similar to the fashion of a human stampede rushing to the cafeteria room. Her eyes stamped the direction of a fairly large painting.

 “Ready for me old friend?” The girl deviously asks the portrait. It is silent. Non-answerable, Yet it is  silent. It did not answer her question at all. Except for the shield like armor being gray, orange,a navy blue, and coal black. Her femilar devious smile grew upon the girls face. “Time to paint. ONCE AGAIN!”

She gently dapped the brush into a paint bucket and spread it across the uncolored texture. it was a canvas stripped across one section of the room. Her dark, gray blue hazel eyes pointed towards the incomplete area.

_On the other hand, far off from the house of course, there is a dark gray and golden anaconda’ish snake  holding two chimps in his wrapped up tail. Swingtwig and Swingrope were brought along under Blackmail for not getting a desired sparkling he had been hired to get from Heatstroke._

_“It’s not the sixth month yet.” Rope said, as he tapped his arachnachimp fingers on the mech’s tail. Their blackmail was ratting out the time the tracker would light up. Conda’s blackmail is to kill LongStar if they didn’t help him figure out the signal._

_“Ssssshhuut up.”  The Anacondian Transformer told them as he snuck into his latest base layer.  SwingTwig complained as usual about their transportation and how they never got to see their long neck friend._

_“You kinda flipped the switch when you got us.” Twig depressingly commented as he is in a sour mood. Their ways of working changed dramatically to create inventions to support Conda’s need for organic food and prey. They made several for his leisure time._

_They also brought a new bot into the world. Surviver. It prefered to work in groups. It is Autobot and does not have any gender whatsoever. He went forward and choose his vehicle mode to be a cybertronian truck rather than a normal truck.; It is a lightish gray with purple armor above the first layer and green skin._

_“Oh whatever.” He said. transforming into his robot mode similar to the fashion of Rex-Five and stood up on both feet. His crimeson red optics darted at the two Arachnichimps with fueled anger, He is ready to hunt whather they liked it or not. He needed to plan out his course before he initiated it._

_Our scene returns to Ivy._

 “Ivyyyy!” Lora cried, flipping the door wide open.

It had been a few hours since the girl had awoken to the ears and shine of light.The canvas has a long drape of purple fabric covering it entirely. Ivy is snoozing around.

  Lora stumbled downstairs. Then she shook the girl awake.

“Wake up, autogirl.”” She said,slapping the girl repeatedly. The nickname was something Ivy didn’t like to be called. “Wake up!” Lora repeated as she shook her friends shoulders.

 The girl stirred awake.

“What?” Ivy asked, shaking her head.

“THE AUTOBOTS SHIP ACTUALLY CRASH LANDED HERE LAST NIGHT!” Lora replied as she dragged the girl upstairs. “LEXI. GET YA MUSTANG UP AND RUNNING!” She shouted back to the girl upsttairs.

 Ivy has a frown on her face as she did not know what is going on around here. Jack hopped onto the back of the mustang determined to watch over the girl who he had been assigned to since kittenhood. Lexi put her foot on the breaks and swirled into the road.

“What’s the matter?” She asks  the duo.

“Good morning ‘ol champ is the matter.” Lora sarcastically said,.

 Ivy narrowed her eyes towards Lora’s direction. Her eyes turned rather serious. “Lora...What dragged you into bringing me.” The girl jerkisly asks. Her attitude towards the purplehaired girl seemed to have risen. “Wait....did you tell them I know something?”

SCREECCH! went Lexi’s tire’s as it stopped beside the crash landed area. Bunch of news peeps are crowded around the yellow tape. They all turned towards Lexi’s mustang growling smoke from it’s exhaust pipes.

Lora sheepishly smiles after pushing Ivy out.

“Hey matter-fact-AUTODWEEB!” One of the reporters shuffled to the girl. “Your friend said you touched the underbelly of the ship. What did it feel like?!” He snapped photographs of the girl straight away. SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP went his camera.

“Um...Rough...somewhat soft...hard in the feeling of titanium.” She explained, making up things as she had went. She narrowed her eye at the man Who seemed to be a descent of a prominent person called The Nerd. “The name is Ivy Worksworth. GET IT RIGHT! Now Autogirl. Even though I am a huge  Transformer fan!”

  The people were now facing Ivy’s direction. “What did it look like?” The female reporter interogated the girl.  Ivy takes a huge gulp of air. Her hazel eyes darted towards the tremendous crowd. “Is Cup, Hot Shot,Iron Bind,Ratchet, and Sentinal onboard?”

“FIRST. THERE’S TWO ‘E’S IN SENTINEL’S NAME. SECOND. CUP IS SPELLED ‘KUP’ EVEN THOUGH I EVEN THOUGHT IT WAS SPELLED LIKE THAT FOR A TIME! THIRD,HIS NAME IS IRONHIDE!” She roared. “and the last one is HOT.ROD!”

Her fumes had been set.  

“Do you get what it means?” She asked them all. “Autobots. Decepticons. THEY ALL can be our vehicles--”

“Hahahaha. I wish.” One of the interupting people said.

Ivy shot a glare to the bystander.

“As I was saying...If I just seen a spaceship crash land here into the recent crater we see and somebody confirms my suspicon...Thank god!” She finished, shaking her index finger to the sky with all her might. “I believe we may have had contact with one before. Who knows. They coulda came from the other universe!”

 This marbled closeby viewers around the girl.  

 “Transformers do not exist.” One of the viewers said. “What makes you say this untirely unprooven about fictional Aliens are true?”

  This made Ivy think for a bit.

  “I...” She looked to the direction of what appeared to be a dragon tail. She looked behind herself to her long time fosterbuddies. Believe in yourself Ivy. BELIEVE! The girl gazed to the person who asked the question. “Because.....Legen....”

 

 


	25. Meet the Autobots

_“--Dary as it seems for the ruined franchise...They are here to protect us from the evil forces of..THE DECEPTICONS!”_

\------

The Police captain of Soviengio Police Department had everyone stay away from the crash site.Making embarking ridiculous claims that it could be the miltary missile for a SOVIET or Korean success story waiting to crawl out and consume them all.

“Come on!” Ivy shouted to the scruffy man.“Those machine’s ARE NOT deathly or lethal injections and  bring blops of death to thus staut!”  People shared glances of what ‘staut’ meant because it sounded somewhat shakespearen. She  had said “Death to us all!”

The man’s bushy mouth appeared to have frowned.

“Why don’t you go down there?” He said, handing her a gun for big safety and pointed to the cat that now stood right beside the girl’s leg with unsatisfaction trilling in it’s tail.

Ivy's eyes widen.

"J--Jack?" Ivy said, looking down.

Meeooww went the old timer. He didn’t seem to let go of his acting skills that very so easily.

“Hahahaha.” Lora laughed. “I guess you will be the FIRST human to EVER to see the group of Autobots!”

Lora is joping her Werewolf side could be given a cure. She has been stuck as a teenager for YEARS. Sometimes it sucks to be living in a universe where Transformers just suddenly exist and werewolves actually exist.

Ivy nodded.

“Everyone, I repeat, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE DONUT GIRL!” She cried out, waving the object in the sky. Everyone cowered behind the large vehicle that is a large vehicle capable of hiding anyone.  She rolled her eyes. “See ya!”

And with that...she ran down the trail to proove it wasn’t a slime monster. Her shoeless feet get riddled by scars and puncture wounds by sharp branches. “Gurrr.” The girl growled as her skin is torn by nature objects.Ivy hid the gun into her pocket--but not facing down into it, but up--and this is where she got indescive.

“Should I put it in my pocket?” The girl said aloud. She shook her head. “No. I will get my arm shot off! If I put it upside down in my pocket...then I will shoot my leg by accident.” She theorized. Ivy rolled her eyes. “I am just hiding it.”

She looked behind herself to see the other people can’t see her. Then Ivy hid the gun underneath a large stone and wiped her hands off. “Guns shouldn’t be used towards the Autobots.” Ivy reasonably ranted. “Now...Let’s find out IF Optimus Prime is onboard this fella!”

  Jack followed the girl. “What if there are Decepticons onboard?” The very old cat asked the taller human. Ivy turned from the door way towards the guardian still in his animal mode to easily blend in. This girl did not seem pleased.

“Jack, stay!” She ordered him, pointing her finger down to the ground. “If I scream. you can come in. If I come out being really hyper...then...” Ivyyshrugged. “It’s the Autobots...and I probably had seen one of them.”

 The sulking cat sighed and sat right down. With a very loud BING the doors had opened in her presence. Ivy grew a huge smile on her face.

“Woohoo!” Ivy squeal, jumping up and down as exitement was radiating off her. “ROBOTS DO SCAN PEOPLE AND LET THEM IN!!!”

 Little did she know. This was the ship that had transported her and the former 3 friends to the beast planet.As a sparkling the girl had plugged her DNA into the identificator machine by accident when a hook had scratched the top of her right hand while trying to operate the doors.She gained a ‘birthmark’ by doing so. (She misinterpeted it as a birthmark throughout her life since it is a brownish yellow mark) Ivy continued walking down the hall.

“Geez.” Ivy said. “I would think they’ll had their ship more properly maintained.” She puffed away a strand of hair from her eyes.A paining sensation struck in her mind. “Grrrr. A headache again!”

Ivy ill-affectionedly referred to the memory flashes as headhaches since they came on everyone in a while.

_A small sparkling by the name of Leopride is wailing.Wailing loud enough to draw the attention of Sentinel and Elita-1, including Optimus. They were all panting out of breath. “:Seeennntty!” The little lion like creature cried. “I got a boo boo!”_

_Sentinel smiled, picking up the femme who shows her bleeding servo. “Just a minor cut.” He reassured the sparkling as he pressed his finger gently on the bleeding area. Optimus immeatedly changed the cordinates of their destination.  “Not too bad. Leo.”_

_Her hazel optics blinked at the mech’s endearment to her life and growth._

 Ivy takes a huge sigh after the headache  had ended. She closed her eyes and reopened them. The hallway is dark and jaggered by pointed spikes which had risen from beneath the ground after landing through several trees More like a crash than a safe land. The hall is  in a darkish themed tone as a shadow comes through the light.

  The human leaped over the small crevices and the pointed edges getting in her way served more as a practice course for jogging and jumping. The cieling above is cracked. Way cracked enough it give out right now. The wary girl kept her distance from possible dangers.

 “Nobody is here...” She depressingly sighed.

She turned her head from the empty hallway to the exit. Hot Shot,Kup, Sentinel, Ironhide, and Fleetdusk are inside their stasis pods since they had flown into the milky way after a counter attack by Avenger’s men had occurred. They had been floating for more than 24 hours in open space. Untill the ship crashed down to Earth.Until pain struck her heart. It pained her for some freaking odd reason. Ivy ran out of breath.What...What’s going on? She thought, clutching chest. Her lungs became sore. Her Heart ached. 

“Keep on going.” Ivy urged herself. She turned away from the exit. Her heart beat on towards the dark absyy.

  Ivy continued down the hallways for what must have been minutes.  

“When is it going to end?”  She asked aloud.

The lights went on. Large imprints that seemed to bear striking resemblance to dinosaur claws catches Ivy’s eyes.  Her senses become heightened. If she had fur on her back then it would be standing up.

 She dragged herself to a narrow hallway. Smoke drifted from side to side like a rattle snake getting ready to catch it’s meal. I will not be scared. I will not be scared. I will NOT be scared! I.WILL.NOT.BESCARED! Ivy screamed in her mind.The ground rattled beneath her feet.  The looming chances of being killed accidentally is hanging over the girls head. Small, screech noises forged from the bent outta shape pipes that had been cut during the attack. The shaky girl continued her way.WOOSH WOOOSH Beep beepop went the gigantic machanical machines resembling ones seen in the Breegit episiode of _Breena 10: Omniforce_ behind the nature loving  WildBrine with two sunglasses on and able to regenerate. These are more tremendous in size. Towering over Ivy’s small figure.

“Impressive.” She muttered aloud.

 The human wiped off some fog off the glass container. To her surprise it was nothing more than a pair of humongous boot like feet with wheels to the sides. They are a dull blue and green. Ivy’s little eyes became smaller. “OHMIGOD~!” She screeched, leaping away from the foot. “That’s Kup’s foot!”

Being a huge Transformers fan who collected ALL the comics...Her dream had came true before her eyes. Ivy wiped off  fog from another pod.This one featured candle yellow feet occupied by two spots of whitish-blue streaks coming from the side to being underneath the small round circle under the kneecaps.

 “...That’s not Hot Rod.” She said, wiggling her nose. “I’ll dubb this dude as Hot Shot.” She turned away to the last two pods. Ivy’s heart pushed her to the last one instead heading straight to the other. I never felt this way before...Never. She thought.

 Technically, she didn’t have  a heart...It is merely a spark being attracted to one particlure machine it had gone to like and effectionectly refer to him as ‘A Mech who has guts to do what a Autobot’s gotta what he/she gotta do...and this mech has what I need as a partner.’In more lenghty complicated words. It became stuck on him like a spark connection.

 When you do not remember...your Heart. Your Spark...Your memory...Your brain...Everything. it remembers certian aspects. Including the sensory of the important people/creatures who have had an impact on your life. Sentinel did this to her. They both cared. Though one is puzzled by this feeling.

 The feeling of a spark longing for another. One partclure spark frankly. Ivy’s breath became shortened. Her breath smeared across the glass-like object. “Come on...Autogirl.” She winced at her own nickname. Ivy wiped away a good portion of the crystalline fog preventing her from seeing.

She gasped.

The  Feet are very big and black with gray on top of the surface which is below the blue highly elevated armor atached to a leg. Ivy’s memory started to resurface once more. In the form of a headache.

“No...not again.”” She whimpered, clenching her hair.

   _The large snowplow stood in Thunderarm’s way. He didn’t let the mech go near  Leopride. Not at all. “Sentinel. Get outta my way.” He growled at the prominiet chined Autobot. Who had gone to dislike the mech after he realized there was no proof to show Private Headmaster. “It’s for--”_

_Leopride squeaked,cowering behind Sentinel’s large foot._

_“No Decepticon spy is going to use my little Leo for nothing!” He vowed. “Not even you. Traitor!”_

 Ivy relaxed after the headache ended.  Her legs sunk to the ground. Her hair got in the way of her eyesight.  “This is why I hate headaches.” She groaned, lifting her head up towards the large robotic pod.

  “Why?” Is the only thing to be said from her mouth.  What the girl just said may be the entire question for this day till onward. Just why was she chosen to get such majorly bad headaches? That’s just life.  Her upcoming, soon to be wackish life that will go on to become defined as crazy towards average people.

A gigantic snake eye opened, revealing a light gray eye staring at Ivy’s direction. It had been created by Rex-Five to prevent anyone or anything from awakening the Autobots or one of them to escape.Avenger had already been here.

“Am I just attracting the impossible or what?” She asked herself, turning away from the pod.

Her eyes met the snake.

"It is the freeze snake from Marry Kotter!" Ivy screamed, ducking it’s strike.

The strike rattled the walls.

 "Do not look at it's eyes!” Ivy screamed to herself as her hair is all messed up and in all directions. The tail of the main snake struck Sentinel’s stasis pod. The glass fell to the floor. What appeared to be gas starts floating from the stasis pod. The Snake’s tail slammed against the other pods as it chased after the human. "Hellp!"

 Kup is the first Autobot to come out. His wiring is visibily seen to the human eye. He has  Cy-gar sticking out from his mouth. His body can be compared to the Transformer movies in extremely high detail and definition. Kup rubbed the side of his helmet.

“What....” Kup saw a fleeing human.

Sentinel’s foot slowly came out of the fog, then his arms,hands, shoulders. chest, and lastly his head. Hot Shot fell out from his pod after the snake had completely shattered the glass to pieces. A million pieces. The mech whined as soon as he awakened on the floor. The ground rumbled.

“What tha--” Iron Hide said, shielding himself in iron as the extra pair of snakes scurried their way.  “Prime, you didn't say we would fight against things like these!"

 “Hot Shot, go to the control room and start up those electrifiers!” Sentinel Prime ordered the young mech. “Hop over them. Do what it takes to reach the destination!”

 The flame schemed Autobot hopped over the secondary Cybo-snake.

“Right!” Ironhide broke the Cybo-Snake into two when it was about to lunge.

 “Thanks Hide!” 

They heard a loud scream coming from the entrance. So Ironhide followed his friend to keep cover for him. Sentinel automatically reformatted into his Earth mode as did Kup.

“We must stop it from attacking the Organic.” Sentinel announced as he leaped ontop of the creature.

Kup shot at the supposedly ‘anus’ area. He used his laser blaster to blast off some of the hardened Exoskeleton from the possible Roundworm specie. It is VERY long enough to the point where Ivy could not see if somebody is ontop of it.  Ivy turned around and held the gun up to it’s ‘face’.

“Die you mother sucker!” Ivy proclaims.

   BAAAAMM BAM BAM BAM went the gun as Ivy pulled the trigger. It only  scraped off a part of the eyelid that glittered in the air for a breif moment. It fell straight back to the ground. Untentinally striking Ivy’s arm. It made a big and long cut.

 Ivy closed her eyes expecting for the worst as she shielded herself.Nothing happened. Just the roar released by the Cybo-worm as it had been struck at it’s mouth by some kinda blast. Ivy looked up to the machine who had just saved her life. Who you know it was? No other than Sentinel. Who made the girl faint.The ground rumbled beneath the Prime’s foot.

“She looks...femilar.” Sentinel said. His optics faintly glowed at the sight of her appearance. The image of Leopride flickered in his helmet. She matched her description. Her appearance.  Ivy did not die. Ivy LIVED. she was transported to the future fifteen years ago in her view. No longer a sparkling. She grew to a teenager. “Leopride?..”

   The worm was about to slam into Sentinel when Kup used his laser blasters  underneath the area where five pairs of hearts can be seen right through. The hearts stopped beating. The Cybo-Worm collapsed to the ground as it sent out a wave of rocks going in the path similar to a Sandshew using dig.Then a huge shock wave is applied around the ship. Sentinel and the crew walked up from a ship that now has a bunch of light gray and plated Cybertronian Snake worms laid all around it. The humans were wrong. The humans were completely wrong about them all.

 They applauded and cheered for the gang.

They were heroes to them.


	26. Fan Girl moment

Ivy awoke being shaken by a panicked Lexi. “ARE YOU OKAY?” She asked the girl, somewhat screaming rather than calmly asking. Fleetdusk is inspecting each of the separate wires  as if they belonged to some radio.

“She’s had brain cell blood loss.” Fleetdusk expertly said. Her large armor surprised the small human by tremendous wavelengths  and her gigantic arms that were big as the top of a bus. Her helmet resembled Ratchets like a Genicio product.

  Ivy sprang up at the new voice and looked at the giant Robot as if she had been through a outrageously bad nightmare. “You...got to be kidding me!” She cried aloud, backing away from the maroon and white femme. Her wires and what not stuck vividly from place. “I’m being inspected because my arm--Oh right my arm--WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO MAH ARM?!”

 “Ivy...” Lexi said,taking a breath. “You aren’t human. Sentinel explained to me everything. Explains mostly why you were left at the doorstep of an orphangage and Jack was already nearby you with Lakota.”

 Ivy’s eyes became huge and round. “Lakota was there?...” She looked up to Fleetdusk. “Sentinel knows me?..I am a robot?! From where?! What were those...things that couldn’t get killed by a gun?!”

“Cybertron.” Came an old voice belonging to Kup. The girl turned around to see the old timer. Her dream of seeing the entire crew of Autobots from Generation one-Almost everyone-had came true after FIVE YEARS.

_A small, little girl climbed onto the window. The window had been hoisted up for anyone to poke their heads out and place their hands on the ledge while looking at the sky. This is what a little child named Ivy did._

_She  looked to the farthest star. The most brightest one in the sky. Her well rounded hazel eyes stared off to the most pointies and beaming star.  She is in her experimenting stage with different accents. Currently on German.“On a fair night like thiz, far,far,far,far away from thiz wizhing star...May the Univerze give me zome gigantic Autobotz and Decepticonz tomoorrow! I’ll love ya! a day awayyyyy!”_

_The girl smiled._

_“I juzt sound like a german. woohoo!” The wild and random science fiction child waved her hands in the air. “YOU HEAR ME WORLD? GIVE ME ZOME TRANZFORMERZ FOR A CHANGE!!!!_

 Her huge, wide ass eyes stared at Kup.

“Ermahgod.” Ivy then fangirls.

Kup shared a glance to Lexi. Who is rubbing the back of her richy black hair. “Uh..Somebody got the idea of Transformers and started manufacturing them into cartoons.” She explained. “Or...since you look dead on right. Some Transformer came in contact with the creator of the Transformers Franchise and explained history to him. everything.”

The mech shook his helmet. “Goldspeed. that’s what happened to you. No wonder I haven’t been able to speak with him.” He commented. Hot Shot came to the group with a new vehicle mode being sleek. It fit him like a sports car. No. A Hotty car able to attract girls.

“This planet has the best verity of speeding areas!” Hot Shot remarked, punching his fists into the air. He is WAY over excited.  He never been to a race course in his entire life being so complicated or lively. He noticed the wirings poking from Ivy’s arm. “Woah...So...you’re Leo?”

“I am not LeoBreaker!" Ivy cries, as Fleetdusk held her back. "WHATEVER YOU SAY MY NAME!!! IT’S I.V.Y.!” 

A huge breath of air, Defined as Laughte,r filled the presence. The intensity of the entire room lowered down to a medium level. “No. It’s Leopride. Spirit of a lion with a pride that cannot be broken. That’s you Leo. You are who you were born as is.”

Generally, Ivy did not seem to be accepting of what she is. One of the swing brothers mistakenly thought it was the fifth month instead of the fifth day. Today, her ball inside her pocket is glowing as a highly radiating tracker.

“MY.NAME.IS.IVY!” The girl repeated. More like a scream then a yell. Lexi tried to explain to her more. But Ivy  did not want to listen to any more crap about her name being different and what not. She was  not ready to be foretold her life isn’t bright. She is NOT ready to know her half sister is going to come after her.

She is not ready for the war that may come to earth. She is not ready for what she may lose.She is not ready to accept herself as a Transformer. Not at all.

"My name is Ivy Worksworth." Ivy calms herself. "And that's final."

Ivy turns around, and then, she ran  before Hot Shot or the others could say a thing.

“Sentinel...She’s your problem.” Kup said towards the prime.  
  
 “She’s not a problem, kup.” Sentinel replied,following the direction of a fleeing Leopride (In his processor). “This is Leopride, The One, who survived.”

Lexi laughed.

“You just made a Harry Potter reference!” Lexi remembered how they referred Harry, The boy who survived you-know-who’s name. His name for everyone to know is Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

Sentinel walked away to follow after the Pretender.

He did not CARE about references other media and what not.He mainly cared about Leopride. The little sparkling who he had gone to know in 100 solar cycles and two weeks. Must’a been Four months because Auralight was sparked during the time.

".  .  .I do not know how Sentinel can refer to  hair and pottery."  Kup said. "What's so important about Hair and pottery, anyway?"

________________                                                  ____________-

Ivy ran. Her hair got the way of her eyes.

“This...I didn’t wish for this!” The girl thought in her head. This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!” Ivy pinched herself while she ran

Her eyes squeezed shut.  Okkaay. that was a bad idea.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!

A Large, gigantic gorrilla beast came in Ivy’s way. Ivy fell on her bottom at the sheer force thje beast had posed. Her dark hazel eyes automatically froze at the beast. it could have been mistaken for Godzilla if airplanes were around! Her sense of fright freezed Ivy in place.

“Waaaat tooo eassy, ooeeh oh oh eeeh!” The Gorrila chimped, aa he picked up the girl.From Ivy’s pocket fell her orange and black small basketball. It has a definite red glow beeping from the very middle.

“GIMMEE MAH BALL!” The girl frantically screamed. “I practically use that for English essays!”

The huge gorrilla stepped his foot on the tiny object. Water spilled out of Ivy’s eyes. No!, it repeatedly flowed through her mind. She became too distraught and upset to respond. Her respond became invald. Ivy could not work anymore.

The Gorilla squirmed his feet across the object.

“Leo--” Sentinel began. But he stopped once he saw the femilar gorrila from the Beast Planet. Longstar had gone as far to the Three cadet Auitobots who were about to leave the planet with Ultra Magnus in tow. His optics widened at their red optcs. “The....Swing brothers?! What does Conda have over your helmets?!”

The mech cackled.

“Nothing.” The mech said with two voices at once. Rattle-snake like noises could be heard slithering from the ground.

The gorrila smiled.

“Here comes my boss. You want this speciemen. You have to face him!"

Conda bursted out the floor.

Sentinel hopped away for the figure of a live action anacodian like Cybertroian Decepticon to be formed right in place. His claws dug into the ground after being slammed to the round from full force. He transformed into a turbulent snake mech.

“Hello Autobot....Leave before I kill you.” He cackled, taking a step forward to the gorilla.

Sentinel charged right at Conda. He is not going to back down from somebody who is going to take someone he just ground and worried was offline for matter of many  stellar cycles. It’s good to see ones you missed. but not good when you, the villian, mess with them!

“I won’t be deluded!” Sentinel said, striking his lance  into Conda. “Your Caste is a Decepticon.A kidnapper who won’t give a slag.”  He said as Conda tried to strike a blow to the live action Sentinel Prime.Only for him to catch it.

Conde’s sharp tail pierced Sentinel’s back revealing much of his circutry to the outside world. The one’s who were there at the scene had fled. Though Ironhide and Kup had been attracted to the commotion going on.

Ironhide became coated in iron. He used all his body force to withdraw the sharp tail from Sentinel’s back.Which resulted a painful shriek from Sentinel, who screamed like a little girl as he usually does being his self.

Kup shot at the Gorrila. Who picked up the older timer like he was nothing.

“I have one mission, bring her to Heatssssssstroke!” Conda annouced. “It doesn’t matter whather sssshe’s dead or Alive, Sentinel. All I need is the sssspeciemenssss body. Jusssst her. Heatsssstroke has more plansssss to her. Asssss I have heard.”

Sentinel glared at Conda’s direction, his optics have that determined look in them.

“HEY. DON’T FORGET ABOUT ME!” Kup shouted, waving his fist in the air. “You, what-ever-your-name is, snap out of your trance."  He refers to the girl. "Did something happen to your processor?”

He saw her eyes merely empty. As if she lost something that had been part of her life since childhood.

Like  can they read each other’s minds, Sentinel grabbed the little teenager out from the Gorilla Man’s Grasp and stuck his lance into the large and furry servo containing Kup. Kup Automatically takes out his weapon and shot at the Gorilla.

“Sentinel, give her something round," Kup told him. "Anything."

Sentinel takes a loose round object from his back.It could work if she imagined the ball right in her gaze instead of some bouncy and metal objet. Basically the ballh ad some metal inside but it was covered in a extra layer for protection.

Ivy’s hands snatched the object while squealing,“BALLLIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

She threw down the object that landed back in her hands. “Ballllyyyy.”

Everything is balanced in her world. In her eyes. In her urge to throw stuff into the air and catch them. Ivy looked up to the mech who held her. She blushed soo badly enough as if she had been embarrassed.Kup used his laser blasters to shoot the elbows and knee caps of the gigantic gorrilla down. It couldn’t bare to get up. Ironhide kept the other mech in a steadybeat of distraction duration for a extended period within time.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Conda screeched, in which he bites Ironhide’s neck and made poison drip into the mech. The posioned mech fell down onto the street wide pavement that chalked some yellow into his red armor.  “I will not fail!”

Ironhide groaned and fell backwards.

Conda ran towards Sentinel.

Sentinel disapprovingly used his shield to knock down the mech right in his path. The Prime looked down to the Decepticon.

“Do you have any kinda epi pens for Ironhide?" Sentinel said, his voice heavy in a mercyless tone. One step forward signaled he could have killed the Decepticon if it hadn't posioned Ironhide. "I am not on the mood to lose a Autobot under my command.”

Conda weakly smiled. “Find the Allspark.” Then he seemingly grinned and snapped his fingers. Where he dissapeared into thin air.

Kup went to Ironhide’s aide.

“Slag. I believe Fleetdusk can’t treat this type of wound.”  Kup said.  “Don’t move ‘Hide. It’s going to get more painful if you move.”

Ironhide grumbled.

“I am NOT one hundred percent sure that I am really a machine." Ivy said, folding her arms. "Got it, buster?”

She inherited her father’s infamous glare that invovled glasses like visor belonging to Perceraptor being tilted down on his nose like frame and his optics directed towards them.

Sentinel laughed. Knowing he won a point over her. But...He knew she could detect where the Presence of the Allspark is.

 “I got it.” Sentinel said, lowering his gaze to the girls direction. “But do you got it?”

 

 


	27. Allspark

Kup realized Pretenders can be attracted to the allspark and  detect it’s presence while other Cybertronians like he did not display this quality to be dragged towards the source of the allspark in any chance.

Ivy is contemplating Sentinel’s question. After he lifted her down.

And The old timer noticed she didn’t reflect any signs of feeling a strong force guiding her somewhere. So that was out of the question. He takes out a long thin, rod that leaked a flexiable blue holographic line partially from the tip.

“Urgh...This...sucks!” Ironhide commented, through the painful sansation tralving through his nerve cords. The thin rod made contact on Ironhide’s hard armor. It made him glow a faintl light blue.

Kup chuckled.

“You’ll be up in no time.” He said, while the mech disappeared inside a blue cloudly like fog.Ivy’s eyes enlarged as she remebered what she had been told the prior about Molly witnessing a square object falling through the sky last week.

“Molly knows where it is!” Ivy recalled. “She saw it fall last week. Somebody get in their vehicle mode and drive me to my house. I’m not good with directions. I can try though!”

A large group of Animal Control workers came to the Gorilla.Sentinel nodded in approval. “You can detain them.” He turns to Kup with a smile on his face. “You are coming with me. Been a long time since you seen the allspark. Right?”

The mech nodded. “It has been.”

Sentinel transformed into his snowplow mode and Kup reverted into his car mode. Ivy hopped into Sentinel’s vehicle mode. Then closed the door. “Goo straight!” Sentinel’s wheels went way past the speed limit.

“TURN LEFT ON THE UNNESACARY STOP SIGN!” Ivy ordered out, as Sentinel swirled sharply to the left. He bumped into a yield sign which somehow managed to be stuck into the side of his vehicle mode in the truck bed area.”TURN RIGHT ON THE FLUFFY WHITE DOG STATUE THINGY!”

After several more directions...Sentinel and Kup arrived to Ivy’s home. Sentinel transformed into his robot mode right on the lawn.Julie is looking out the window stunned to see a strange machine standing on their lawn.

“Hey um....Where’s this ‘Molly’?” Sentinel asked, while Ivy ran through the house He rubbed his helmet nervously. “Hi..Uh...I am Sentinel Prime. A friend of Leo--I mean Ivy back when she was a sparkling.”

The woman stuttered.

“As in a sparkling vampire?!” Julie repeated, halfway sticking out the window. “SHE’S A VAMPIREE?!”

Sentinel facepalmed himself.

“No,no,no,” He shook his head. “I mean by...”  
  
.  .  . INside the house  .  . .

Ivy dashed upstairs really hard enough to awaken a blonde girl in her teen years  who is sleeping in.

“MOOLLLYYYY!” Ivy yelled. slamming the door completely wide open. It is time for the allspark to be found. “Quick, get up!" She picks up the drum sticks then uses it on the drums.  "You're gonna direct me and Kup to SAVE IRONHIDE!!!

Molly sat upright.

"First, don't call me Molly: It's mo." Moly corrects her. "Like Mo from the three stooges,isn't that not hard to remember?"

Ivy slapped her face several times like Mo, the guy from the three Stooges did for the bald head guy named curly.Or was it Larry?  Maybe both. Ivy turned the girls head towards the window where Sentinel is explaining the concept of sparklings to a startled woman out her home.

Mo watched Sentinel with awe stuck on her face.  
"Come on and lets go to dragonlannnd!!” Ivy shouted from the top of her lungs and pulled Molly downstairs as she paraodyed the themesong from Dragonland.

Ivy takes Mo downstairs. Even though the girl is in her Pajamas, still in a state of shock. Jack (Who was returned home by Lexi) heard THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMp slide down the stairs. So he went out to see what is the matter.

He followed the girls outside.

“So...the insides of a gigantic robot sparkle?” Julie said, blinking her eyes. She didn’t quite get the process for Transformer reproduction. She had thought it was not really major to life. Nor would it ever be said by a human being.

Sentinel shook his head.

“No...A little being is formed inside the area in what is a safe heaven for the sparkling.” Sentinel said, sounding a little awkward in his explination. He detected the signature of Jack. The older Jack who still got into fights...In  his animal mode.

He chuckled.

“Hello Jack, surprised to see you are still around.” He told the ginger cat. Julie’s entire body froze in place. She looked to the cat standing at the doorway with his tail flickering from side to side. This time his mouth opened.  
“Living on Earth is surprisingly easy, way too easy,but it’s payed off hanging out with Lakota.” The cat said,his voice sounded like a older man who had aged in cat years alone. He had his fairshare partcipating in Cat life style. “And blending into Cat culture.”

Ivy pushed Molly into Kup’s vehicle mode.

“My cat and my adopted daughter are aliens?”  Julie screeched. She ran straight into the house. Running over  her husband Sean in the process. “What is next? The dog going to be a clever machine?"

Sean shook his head as his wife darted somewhere upstairs. He rubbs his hair being confused.

“What’s wrong with her?” He said, turning towards the doorway. what he saw is the cat talking to a real life Autobot.

Sentinel figured Sean’s the protector of the family.

 “May I speak with you...Organic protector of the family?” Sentinel asked the creeped out and freaked human being. The man’s eyes shifted to the lawn.

“Get off my lawn!” He shouted. “Then I willl speak to you.”

The view returns to the girls, who are being driven by Kup. REALLY fast. so fast you can’t figure how fast he is going much towards  many  Nascar racers dismay to being the fastest riders in the world. One og them so happened to be in a traffic jam seeing Kup rush by.

The racer shook his head.

“NO...NO..NOOOO SOMEBODY CAN’T BE FASTER THAN I, MICHEAL TONY SHARK!!!” He hit the car doors in his understandable frustration.  The other drivers behind him are sharing their own frurations about the traffic itself.The man narrowed his eyes at the vehicle slowly speeding away from his eye vision. “I am going to race that driver...next time I see him speeeding!”

Mo snapps out her trance. After Ivy asked her for directions.

“Turn left at the burger lot,then follow the ribbon road until you see a building being prepared for demolishination where you turn sharply to the right. Keep going straight around the curve no matter the carts. You must go through a rocky road that catches you unexpectedly to a old factory. Drive in backwards...then...you can walk there."

Ivy’s eyes turned huge.

“Um..Molly, how can you get there whe--”

Kup zipped to the left of the burger lot, followed the path of The ribbon road that is shaped like a ribbon when you view it from above in a airplane. The demolishing building’s lane has a lotta cars stuck in traffic usually and almost nobody can get to a certian destination on time unless they had planned it.

Despite all odds...Kup is going to leap over all the cars.

“Hey mommy.” A Eight year old boy said, holding his two dinosaur toys being a long neck and T-Rex beside the window. “There’s a fast speeding car coming up....No...IT’S KUP!!!”

The boy squealed and cheered as he recognized the characteristics.

“Go Autobots!" The boy cheers. ""They are real!"

The boys mother is listening to a device attached to her ear like ones used in Star Trek without the band behind their head.  “Right. Traffic’s not being nice to me at all.” The lady replied to the person on the other line. “Honey. Mommy’s got a headache. You’ll see Kup’s toy when you get home.”

The boy shook his arms while keeping his finger pointed at the car.

“But its Kup," He points to the window. "Damnit!"

He swore. (His parents thought their kid didn’t hear anything from their arguing....however they were wrong) His mother turned her head towards him. “ALEX WILLIAM HEN--”

Kup’s wheel’s zoomed off a sleek ramp ontop a trailer.

Alex’s mother saw the flying car as did Alex.  Their mouths gaped at one strong obvious thing. The permanent...red Autobot symbol stuck on the right window that glinted from sunlight rays given off by a resourceful blazing flame away from Earth.

Several people saw this.  
  
The Camera goes under Kup’s car mode to see the wheels moving in circles as if they are still on the road.  Then it returns to Molly and Ivy clinging together fearfuly for their own lives. Since he could fall into the water instead landing safely or  crash into a wall.

Without a hitch, Kup landed into the tunnel and kept on driving

“Phew.” Molly says, wiping sweat off her face. “I thought we were gonna be gonners!”

“I am...never..trying it again.” Kup said, dodging several cars that began to swirl from his unexpected arrival. “Hot Shot should be doing this! Not I!” He complained.

Ivy raised her eyebrow to Molly.

“What do you mean by...carts?” Ivy asks.

Kup followed a curve into a city street. No. It’s a shopping mall similar in the style of a trading exchange made in the middle of a street. Several shopping carts similar to ones seem in Walmart are seen being used by several people.The shoppers flee  the scene pushing their carts into different stations as Kup drove through.

“This isn't funny." Kup said.

It honestly felt uncomfortable for his wheels to bare. The ground has built in bricks that have bumpy edges sticking out very so vividly to human eyes alike including animals. He tilted himself upside down on one side.

“Agreed." Ivy adds.

"It's not my fault we're going on difficult land!" Molly said.

"You should get a shirt that says "It's not my fault' for you." Ivy jokingly said.

Kup continued his positon in a curve for at least twenty to thirty minutes. Then an unexpected road popped into his mirror. “Ah. there it is!” The Autobot said aloud, falling back on the side of his wheels. He turned around and backed up into the bumpy road.

“We’re there!” Molly announced.

The tall buildings almost seem like they serve to be tree’s towering around one single landmark place that should NOT be called a landmark. They towered the building farn enough to hide a transformer. Nobody would be able to see.

Kup stopped in his tracks and let the girls get out. He transforms into his robot mode.

"How can some human manage to drive here?” The older timer said, rubbing his right shoulder and loosening it up a bit.

Ivy’s entire body feels as if something is calling for her attention. Her head started feeling it was being pounded when it was actually not. Throbbing. Like there is loud noises agitating her badly. But this however...is what Ivy defines as her headache.

A memory wave sweeped through the girls entire body.

“No..not another one!” She whined, placing her hand on top of her head.

_“Leo...do you see this?” The taller lion-maned cybertronian  asked the little on his arms. The little cybertronian squeaked and gurgled. Mumbling words of Chinese or Japanese. They were standing a few feet away fro a dark gray object carved into different symbols._

_Little one, or more else Leopride, reached her tiny fingers towards the cube._

_“This is the Allspark, the main thing keeping Cybertron alive.” The Cybertronian said, pointing to many tubes to the sides of The Allspark keeping it fastened in it’s current location. He played with his daughter’s grasp. Leo’s hazel eyes sparkled in interest.  “And you...may someday fight to protect it.”_  
 Ivy sighed as soon the headache ends. “Glad that’s over.” She muttered to herself. But the feeling of being pulled still remained in her legs. Ivy walks. Not  by her own decision...Something is drawing her towards somewhere. The factory most likely.

“Where’s she going?” Molly asked

“Where-ever the Allspark is.” Kup said, noticing Ivy’s eyes are glowing a very icy and crystal like blue.  “That’s where she is going.”

_\-----Time Skip---_

Ivy regained control over her body. the bright blue light finally faded away from her clouded view.She rolled her shoulders exactly when a sigh escaped from her chest area.  Kup and Molly came walking in after her.

Kup and Ivy gasped.

The Allspark is a dark, gray metal cube decorated by marks and long mountain-like edges all over it. long, wide perpeller wires are barely keeping it above the ground floor  cluttered in debri and glass. There’s a large hole in the ceiling showing the clear blue sky.

Sunlight rays are bouncing off the object to the ground.It’s easily compared to the first Live action Transformers movie. It’s that detailed. identical. Remarkable to that of it’s counterpart drawn and fantasized by creative writers and directors alike.

“How can this impress you two?” Molly asked. already out of the phase. She had seen this object oftenly with her boyfriend.

Ivy shot a glare at Molly.

“Nobody has ever seen it. Nobody.” Ivy replied to her. She walked up to the Allspark willingly. Her eyes sported the ideal eye expression for determination. “It’s going to shrink in size. just like it happened to Bumblebee.”

  Kup is confused.

  “Who?” Kup asks.

 Ivy raised her hands up to the half of the Allspark that is reachable for her fingertips. A little sizzle emitted from her fingertips and sent out a wave of sea blue film all around the object like a sound pulse.

 Little square boxes  began coming out  and re-adjusting their shape. Similar to how it shrunk in the first transformers movie. Gradually...It became the exact size  Sam witwicky had held it as he ran from Megatron.

Ivy touched the last square object before it fell back into the cube.

“No. We are not taking that way again." Kup said.

 Ivy and Molly laughed at Kup’s frustration.

______________                                         ___

 Fleetdusk is panicking and worried about the cure for Conda’s posion. Ironhide’s armor seems to lose color and effect.It’s worse having a grow medic asking you if somebody has gotten back than hearing ‘Are we there yet?’ and ‘Are we done yet?’ from kids.

Hot Shot rolled his eyes. “Not yet.” He groaned.

Ironhide feel’s loss of leg control.

"Are they here yet?" Ironhide asks.

Lexi is deeply intuned to reading the cybertronian language. When it is out of her Character to do stuff like that. No human can read Alien language. Nobody. Except if they are pretenders for the matter.

Sentinel is still talking to Sean at Ivy’s home.

Hot Shot’s Audios heard zooming towards their base. However the zooming had loud noises like a troubled engine not fit to drive very fast at all. Kup’s built for slow driving. Not speeding.

“Now they are here.”

As soon the three got inside...Kup is ranting about how Goldspeed had spoiled the entire history of Cybertronians to one human. Which spanned into several franchises based on one solid fact alone. Autobots are good. Decepticons are good. The oppossite universe featured Good Decepticons and Bad Autobots.

“Oh...I never knew he would do something like this!” Kup remarked. “GoldS will need to explain why something like this had to be done.”

Ivy is lifted up to Ironhide’s bitten arm. She put the allspark near to the injured area. The area regained color that sent a blue wave through his entire body. His armor reshaped into his earth mode resembling his possible Transformer Anime Fourth Season design.

“Ah man. I am a patrol truck!” Ironhide whined.

Fleetdusk grabbed the part she had cut off to determine how to cure the posion. “Dusk. Figure something out able to make us immune to his poisonous fangs!” Kup told her, while sucking on his cy-gar.  “I’ll rest better knowing he can’t do anything.”

Hot Shot and the other laughed.

“Where’s Sentinel?” Kup asks.

Molly and Ivy giggled.

“Sean’s talking to him...and he’s gettting soooo freaked out!” Molly said, with a huge grin on her face.

The girls knew whatever far off creature came and asked for something.He would ask a lot detailed questions. Lora...on the other hand...Is off somewhere.


	28. Stealing

It’s been atleast four days since the Autobots arrived to Earth. Though their ship’s boosters and flight mode have been damaged beyond repair from the Decepticon attack. Specifically Kugkuts and Rex-Five’s involvement.  Fleetdusk prefered to have it repaired without the use-age of the Allspark

It’s almost like cheating a test and not checking if the cheats are bullet proof. The Allspark may do something wrong in the process. There’s also a big no-no to using it on the incomplete shell that is still remaining in a closed off part of the ship.

Sentinel is chatting with Jack. Kup is trying to figure out how Lexi can read their writing and understand it. Molly’s out with her boyfriend all very casually. FleetDusk is busy trying to fix the damaged parts. Ivy still hasn’t embraced the fact she’s a transformer...There is something to be seen right now.

At this moment where it’s just Nine fifteen at night. Julie is drinking coffee while sitting on a chair at the porch infront of the backyard. The grass is not too tall. Just at a right height from Seans mowing first thing in the morning.  Julie takes a sigh.

“Who would’a known Ivy’s a really special girl?” The woman said as Lakota sat right next to her. Julie smiled as she looks to the dog. “And yooou girl tagged along with the cat.” I’ll do this just for fun.. “Lakota...If you are one of those things...Speak or transform.”

Lakota backs away. Her fur retracted and peeled away to resemble wires covering her entire body. Her eyes remained the same shape but changed their eye color to a gentle sea water blue that brightly stood out from the dark. Her paws and legs became metal.  Her curly tail still wagged side to side.,

Lakota resembles a cluttered metalic animal baring a spikey objective mode. What kind? The legs,feet,face,tail back up a plausible  fact.Her disguise is a  huge spiked ball connected to a lengthy handle.

Lakota barked. She can’t speak.

Ivy happened to be there too. Long enough to witness her dog pal transform into something robotic and predatorish. This freaked her adoptive mother who dropped her coffee mug.

Julie shrieked.

"No!" Julie yells. "Not the dog too."

Ivy’s jaw had dropped. Sean came running downstairs and straight to the porch. His green eyes relaxed once seeing the animal looking from side to side with a utter expression of complete confusion. “It’s a guard dog, Sweety.”

The two girls gazed to him raising eyebrows.

“It doesn’t attack innocent people unless her owner is in danger.” Sean explains. He holds a treat out to the dog. “Transform.”The creature automatically became Lakota’s primary form. He gave the dog her treat and patted her head. “Good gurl.” **  
**

“Sooo this means I had a robo-domestic protector the entire time when Jack’s not around....” Ivy finally said aloud as her eyes wandered to the sky. Then her eyes beamed as if she had just figured out something spectacular.

"Sweeeet!"

_________________                                        ________

Hot Shot and Ironhide are staring at a Honda Dealership.Lora is right behind them. Behind the glass paneled wall is various vehicles left on display like trucks and sports cars ready to be bought by teenagers who just wanna have fun.

“I feel sorry for those bots in there.” Ironhide said, while his servos are on the glass. Surprisingly, his friend Hot Shot agreeed with him. They didn’t know cars on this planet didn't have sparks or lives. Nor they were made to be driven.

“Same here.  Hot Shot agreed,his faceplate on the glass. “I just wanna help them out.”

Lora snickered.

“Guys, they aren’t alive, they are just animate use for Transportation.” The girl explained,while she zipped up her hoody. ZZZZIP went her zipper. She looked forwards to see the glass has been shattered _....Great...Autobots are stealing. Man, the  event here is...IRONIC!_

Ironhide picked up a few of the vehicles. **  
**

“She’s got the hero jitters!” Hot Shot proclaimed with a smug smirk on his face as he held some of the vehicles too “Nah nah nah She’s scared!”

Lora’s hair stung like a buzzing bumblebee. “I do not have the jitters!” She shot back. Lora has second thoughts about being called a scaredy cat. Her sun-lit eyes rolled.. “Alright. I am helping you."

Ironhide laughs.  

The storemanager had arrived early, so he  saw the girl drive off with a few of his expensive cars that really neeed to be bought.Not stolen. His income for the insurance wouldn’t be...good tomorrow morning.


	29. Whatever happened to Megatron

Kugkut stood a few feet away from Darkerowl.Watching Deathcharge be repainted and a new vehicle mode to help out in their meaninglyful mission. He looked towards the motorcycle’s direction

“Whatever happened to Megatron?” Kugkut asked the mech. “I haven’t seen him since the war ended.”

The motorcycle’s head turned towards the Pumpkin Halloween themed Decepticon. “He...well..’fflined ya ‘now.” He said sounding more of a mech who  sounded somewhat Austrilian.

Kugkut didn’t understand

“But I HEARD, he lived!” He said.

Darkerowl patted his back.

“Starscream leads the cons anyway. ‘Venger’s got a LOT to top off.” He explained to the mech. A smile grew on his faceplate a good smile. He knew the actual reason Megatron went missing.

He wanted to spend time with his sparkmate, Cyberdrill. who had the worst luck of being there when he was killed cold bloodly by a well trained Autobot trooper sent by Ultra Magnus to retrieve Megatron. He didn’t expect him to protect his mate.

Kugkut’s smile became small.

“My brother was there...I remember that...What did he do?” He asked the motorcycle who had been there.

The motorcycle sat on a chair made up of garbedge and what not. “He protected ‘im in anyway shape or form possible. I was there for sure.” His optics glowed beneath his red visor with a single close. He sighed, trembeling. “We failed. WE ALL failed. Your brother was the most bravest out of us all. He never gave up to somebody saying ‘no’. You are almost like him. but different. Because you are a sweet aft mech to femmes!”

Darkerowl laughed at Kugkut’s way of handling bots who insulted femme’s. He’s like a gentle giant. However he has evil intentions of killing humans and being an assasian. He didn’t worship leaders like crazy. This is what separated them..

“You failed what?” Kugkut asked, a little more curious. “My brother protected Megatron? Starscream is leading the Decepticons?”

Darkerowl covered the mechs mouth.

“Let ‘im find out the hard way.” Darkerowl said.  He trembled still. “Megatron is offline. The ‘Bots are wrong. He did not live. He died. Stellar cycles after the great war had even ended.” He sighed. “Sad enough ‘Venger will have to face Starscream instead. Do you understand?”

Kugkut nodded. So Darkerowl took his hand off the mech’s face.  
A deadly red werewolf with light blue marks spreading towards his chest landed in the base. His optics flickered. “Is it time to start the operation?” A somewhat smooth and staticy voice came from the werewolf. He is really wanting to start it.

Avenger and Rex-Five both shout at once.

"No."

Kugkut and Darkerowl laughed together.  Conda went up to the werewolf like mech with a very stern expression on his face. “Are you seriioouuzzz?” He asked the werewolf with wide eyed doubled blinking optics. His optics are large and wide. “Bloodjaw.”

Bloodjaw  folded his arms.

“Positively.”

 Conda repeatedly slapped him at the faceplate using his own tail. “Why are you impatiant?" Conda said, with frown. "I hate this new generation.” The snake is slapping him multiple times in a row.

 Bloodjaw stopped him on the 9th slap.

“I will do something better than Avenger’s stupid plan; Get a bunch of werewolves who hate Lora, get her, and lure the girl into our hiding place!” The werewolf roared in Conda’s face. His grasp on the snake formed body is really tough.

Heatstroke’s goblet sends a strange aroma into the room as he arrived.

“If you are going to invovle her INTO THAT TWISTED idea of yours,I won’t allow you to do exactly that.” Heatroke said.  His arrival is similar to the sitiuattion in where the Autobots are driving to the city in the first transformers movie with instrumental background music soliditifying it’s intensisy.  

 Bloodjaw had dropped Conda to the floor.

He chuckled.  
  
“You have feelings for the ‘so-called’ assitant of yours? Hahahaha.” Bloodjaw cackled and threw his head back. His shoulders shook through the laughter. Kugkut and Darkerowl, including Avenger and Rex-Five had this ‘Oh shit’ face going on.

Nobody should make fun of him. It’s his trust and friendship that provides him to be the best intel bot in the entire galaxy and what he would for his ‘friends’, Co-workers, and possibly deeply hated enemies. He kept his cover entirely cool. But it had been blown by Goldplug.

 “Hahaha.” Bloodjaw continued. “Nearly everyone makes your name as Heastroke. Nah nah nah!”

Heatstroke’s single optic flared. He is right about Shockwave’s height. His fingers clenched together. Burns started appearing around them.Heatstroke is deadly serious. Gravely.  The two Decepticons nearby backed up a few feet.

“Stroke,Don’t use fireblaze!” Rex-Five shouted to him. “Remember last time?! You nearly burnt down ALL of The Beast planet’s forest AND nearly hurt Ginger!”  Rex-Five knew what he needed to know about specific powers and weapons. He researched them. Used them on innocent test subjects.

He could have accidently made  Jetfire and Jetstorm. But he didn’t. Heatstroke had discovered a new power from an argument between he and Scourage. There was not a Autobot on the planet what-so-ever. So they ALL had to work together and stop the flames.

Bloodjaw is totally confused as the circle ring sarrounded them.

“Nobody. makes, fun of me.” Heatstroke punched Bloodjaw in the torso area making a huge hole that is scotched by melt-able flames.Bloodjaw fell to his knee’s as he covered the very wound. The Goblet Decepticon’s digits have a thin film of fire-like lava emitting off. He used both fingers to lift his head upwards. “If you want to live...you better apologize.”

Bloodjaw sucked in his courage and spat, “No!"

Heatstroke’s flaming insentity grew stronger.

“Umm...Somebody better do something.” Deathcharge said, her armor is halfway repainted and her helmet is halfway sticking off. Avenger rolled his optics beneath the visor of his given to him perhaps by Private Headmaster of the Autobot academy.

Avenger came inbetween  the Two rivals.

“You better stop, or I am sending you TWO back to Cybertron for the Autobots to send you into the stockades!” He said. “This ISN’T the way to settle a argument in this base.” He looked to both bots directions as the fire settled down. “To settle this disagreement...You will have to play COD.”

 All the cons are....confused.

“COD?” Heatstroke asked.

“Call of Duty.” Avenger said.

Avenger dragged the two mech to the computer screen. It’s almost as if a Mediator,revenger, Italian, and reasonable heart had been sparked into a Decepticon from the very first moment of creation. Including the incredible strength of his.

 He gave them both remote controls. The screen flickered on.

 Avenger walks away.

"It’s good for you.” The leader said, walking away from the two Decepticons. Who have their heads turned to him still. He walks back to the process that is occurring with Deathcharge. But as he leaves. The theme Music from Transformers Prime begins.

 And ends dramatically when it turns to black after a close up view on the Decepticon Symbol.


	30. GoldSpeed

Hot Shot is standing outside mount Rushmore. Beside him is three humans. The first is Molly Worksworth with a tall dark skinned boy wearing a green shirt reading “You are lookingg at my shirt, that’s enough interaction for today.” And blue jeans.  Ivy is the last one.

 “This will make a great racing area!” Hot Shot said, raising his arms into the air.

Molly wiggled her nose. Her boyfriend Wilson Debray noticed her unusual nose movement. Whenever she did that. it meant something didn’t settle in her womanly complicated mind in where Men do not understand people of her gender. Ivy’s gaze fixed to George Washington’s head.

 Her gaze landed on the entire mountianious monument. She can not imagine the place being a race track in her eyes. Lora had mailed the tape to the company that is currently on the way to delivering Transformers Anime to Television and media.

Wilson rolled his eyes. Expectig the usual comment from Molly.

“Hot Shot, this is something majorly important to american history.” Molly points out. “I don’t think anyone would like to see their greatest work demolished from racing.”

 Hot Shot’s optics beamed.  
  


“Waaaiit for it.” Ivy said, timing him.

"We don’t have to demolish it." Hot Shot began. "We can build a road into the side the mountian..No wait....Better yet, the road-round-hole can be constructed UNDERNEATH it!”

Hot Shot's digits jittered to start racing at the wild thought.

 Molly anaylized his propostion.

“Sounds capab--”

Molly is inturuppted by a large and muscular horse which came up towards the three.He seemed older.Perhaps older in one thousand twelve years on Earth. Maybe One thousand two hundred sixty years old.  The horse transformed.

 Hot Shot’s jaw drops.

“GoldSpeed?!”

 The drummer elder like Transformer nodded. Ivy’s memory came clear. She had seen his breed in the magazine’s researching horses for a literature project. Although, Ivy ended up doing it on The Black Stallion.

“Surprise, surpries, surprise.” He said, with a laugh. He came forward.

"Are you a rogue counterpart of Sentinel?"Molly asked, more like screaming than saying it typically.

“I am not.” He said. taking a sigh and shook his head. “I admit to telling the man about the vast universe of ours..However, I am NOT a traitor to the Autobot name.” Goldspeed gazed to Hot Shot’s direction. “Wanna race?”

Hot Shot flipped down his visor.  
  


“Ready as I can be any cycle!” He said,sliding the humans to the side. He turned to the humans with a gleeful expresion plasted on his faceplate. “Take out the stop watch! ANNDDD that thing you use to record stuff!”

Wilson frowned.

“Camera.” Wilson corrected him.

“RECORDER!” Molly shot.

 “Slow-poke, Yo ming.” Ivy said  to Molly. She takes out her recording device and stop watch--that immediately was grabbed out from her hands by a very eager Molly anticipating to do something rather...major.

Goldspeed got in line with Hot Shot. his gaze fixed to the younger bot’s direction. Hot Shot saw a glint of femilarity in the older mech’s optics. He hasn’t raced in what? Decades! Maybe more than a couple years in his time. It’s surprising to find the Transformers race contributed to human race unknown.

 “Ready?” He asked the younger Autobot.

 Hot Shot nodded.

“Ready, sir!”

And then...they started racing on the count of...1..2...3...4...5! Hot Shot speeded off at an incredbile rate leaving the older mech behind. GoldSpeed raced on his extra pair of wheels latched to side of his feet. Wilson watched the two racing bots while he leaned on a wooden log similar to a sports commentator.

Wilson takes out a round and circlure object. That is commmonly used in race car and Nascar programming. it’s more similar to a mobile robot capable of flight around the racing vehicles.He lets the object whirl to the racing vehicles.

“What’s that?” Molly asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Sports eyes!” Wilson said, wearing the gray gamer-like glasses that have a wide lense. **“HE’sTURNING. HE’S TURNING, HE’S TURNNING--OH CRAP HE FELL INTO THE LAKE!”**

 Hot Shot got out. Then he feels dirty water splash onto his face by GoldSpeed. He wiped it off.

"I'm coming!" Hot Shot proclaims, speeding off towards the older mech’s direction very determined. The race track is made around the mountain.

GoldSpeed laughs as he speeded up. He did indeed start a new breeding race of horses so many years ago. Most people think it’ll be impossible for  a transformer to do some majoritical thing on horses. Though the first breed Foul was named Grental with GoldSpeeds color...In poka dots. Eventually...this breed would lead into victory for knights.

It’s become a rare type of horse to raise due to the popularity and poaching for it’s fur. The President had to sign a bill declaring that nobody should make products off the creature’s soft skin and beautyful mane. It wiped off one popular colon from Earth....Humans managed to find the next good smelling and soft manufactured product.

  The Poaching greatly affected. So much there’s only a hundred horses of GoldSpeed’s impossible breed remaining. Nobody knows where the have been kept hidden for their safety. Not even the greatest illegal poachers in the entire world could find them using their compatible tools.The race coninued.

“Get me it!”  Molly shrieked, taking a screen out from his bookbag. Ivy’s eyes became incredibly huge. The next question to roll out from her mouth is likely  be femilaraized towards A Movie.

“...You related to Mary Poppins?” Ivy asked him, her hazel eyes blinking in surprise. The boy who is not related to the fictional character at all shook his head with a cheery ‘ol laugh. Ivy seemed to refer many people to television shows,.movies, and cartoons. comparably by character.

“I wish!” Wilson said.

The camera showed the racing Autobots goong around the Mountian. Hot Shot zoomed quicker than GoldSpeed who accelerated his  hoofs onto th ground more harsher and harder. They are both a blurr to any bystanders  
“HE’S GONNA SCORE!" Wilson yells

 “Who’s gonna score?”  Molly asked.

“GOLDSPEED!”Wilson yelled, again.

Then Hot Shot skidded to the side of the road once gravity pulled both Autobots downwards. Something had been unsettled. A tall femme with fantastical like armor stood at the center holding a long blade shining proudly. Her armor may blend one person into seeking total darkness.

Goldspeed looks forward to see accesorized Femme holding her energized blade into the ground by both  servos. He recognized her. Somebody he knew. so,long,ago in Great War Era. Her name slipped from his tongue. GoldS can’t figure out what her name is. Despite the resemblence.

The humans and Hot Shot hurried up to the femme while GoldSpeed stood trying to remember her name. Hot Shot reached out his servo. “Hello. I am Hot Shot and these are my friends Molly, Wilson. and Leo--”

“IT’S IVY!” The girl corrected him, stammering as smoke can be seen coming from her ears. The Autobot laughed at the girls comment. He turned towards the femme with a highly amused expression on his face.

“And CALL ME MO!” Molly added in, her eyes flare animatically with fire growing gradually at the center and a screen appearance that showed flames flicking from around her. Her teeth are sharp and flat along the upper chewing areas.

The femme laughed, as well did Wilson.  
“I am DeathCharge, and I would like to meet your leader.”


End file.
